


YouTuber X Reader One-Shots/Drabbles

by iamRemedy



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, AAAAAAAAAAANGUISSSSSHHHH, And like, Chapter 20 has a weird font, Cuz that's adorable, Damien fluff, Dirty jokes???, Don't hate me!!!!, F/M, Fate, Feels, Forbidden Love, Hatred, Hot peppers hot hot hot pepper peppers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should really get more sleep, I'll just slowly walk away now, I'll just..., I'm Hungry, I'm terrible, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, More Singing, Original Character(s), Original Song, Other stuff too, Part two!!, Profanity, Reader fakes her own death, Reader is a bunny hybrid!!, Reader is bad-ass, Reader is half-bird at one point, Rewrite the Stars, Romance, Running out of milk, SO MUCH FLUFF, SONGS!!!!, Short, Shrunken!Reader, Singing, Some more Fluff, Some more yandere maybe?, Starcrossed Lovers, Stockholm Syndrome, TEARS!!!!!, Violence, Wait never mind, What a hunk, What have you become ehhh???, Why Ethan?!, Yikers, bird jokes, flfuiuf, i think, lots of swearing lol, mark is short, mark likes that ;), more romance, more to be added - Freeform, reader - Freeform, reader is female, reader is short, requests are open!, short jokes, songfic???, tension?, we're all short, why, yandere!Googleplier, yeah - Freeform, you are the DA, you're weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamRemedy/pseuds/iamRemedy
Summary: Requests are open!Options are:Markiplier (and alter egos)Jacksepticeye (and alter egos)CrankGamePlaysTyler Scheid (Benjamin Butler from WKM)Maybe RobertIDKNateWantstoBattle (alter egos)Dan and Philand more to be added!





	1. Damien always was good (Darkiplier/Damien X Reader drabble)

**Requests are open! You can request any YouTuber (if I know them), and I'll work on writing your request. For now, enjoy this Darkiplier/Damien drabble! :) (reader-chan is like Darkiplier after escaping from the mirror)**

\------

"Damien," I said, and he seemed to recoil at the name. "What have you become?"

        " **That's not my name** ," he said, his voice dangerously low.

        'What happened to you, Damien?" My voice was raising with desperation and distress. The hum I'd become accustomed to increased by an octave in my eardrums.

        In an instant, Dark was in my face, a hand gripping each of my arms, shooting a tingly sensation through my veins. " _ **DON'T--!**_ " he started, his breath causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The ringing sound that always accompanied him fell into tune with the hum that constantly haunted me. It was like a melody.

        He was awfully-- dangerously -- painfully --close. We stood still for a moment, letting the darkness slowly consume what was left of us. He just looked at me with such dark eyes. I could almost see  _him_.

        Then, he finished. " **...call me that**."

        He pulled away, and the feeling evaporated. The hum died down like it always did. And he walked away, footsteps reverberating off the walls as I watched him.

        Damien always was good at leaving me . . . .

  


fin~


	2. Meant to be Yours (Yandere!Googleplier X Reader One-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Your Name) is an engineer at Google Incorporated, and she is given her very own Google IRL Artificial Intelligence. When a co-worker said that "Google" was a little buggy, she didn't take it seriously. But, now Google IRL is obsessed with her, and he won't let anyone get in the way of his primary objective . . . .
> 
> (A short song-fic inspired and based solely by "Meant to be Yours" from Heathers the Musical. Some words were changed to fit the story, but, smeh. Also, I felt like it would be cool if it seemed like Google was answering the reader's questions AND singing at the same time? I don't know-- you'll see.  
> ENJOY!)

(Your Name) hadn't been suspicious when her co-worker, a woman named Kathryn, suddenly disappeared a day after she'd told her personal Google Artificial Intelligence that she was slightly envious of her promotion. Although, she became slightly skeptical when her best friend Ethan went missing the night after he had come over to her house and met Google. But, now . . . she was downright terrified.

A fellow engineer at Google Incorporated warned her about the AI, calling him "buggy", but she hadn't taken it seriously. It wasn't like she could just predict that she would now be holed up in her bedroom, mourning the death of her boyfriend as she hid from the manic robot obsessed with her. That would take some serious mind power.

She tensed as someone tried the doorknob. It was locked, but Google could be rather . . . . unpredictable. She had tried to get rid of him-- she literally powered him down and threw him into a dumpster with her friend Sean's help --but it seemed she'd failed at doing so.

The AI banged on the door three times, and (Your Name)'s eyes stung with tears. "G-Google!" she cried out, and everything went silent for a moment. Then, she heard a low  ** _beep_**. 

She whimpered, "What do you want from m-me?"

" **A-A-All is forgi-gi-given, bab-b-by** ," Google spoke, his voice low and chock full of glitches. " **Co-Co-Come on-- ge-e-et dressed! You-ou're my da-a-ate to the mee-eeting tonight**!"

It was terrifying how human he sounded, despite the obvious kinks in his programming that were shown when he spoke. The way he called (Your Name) "baby" made her shudder. He'd picked up a lot of vocabulary from her boyfriend, huh?

(Your Name) paused, his words hitting her finally.

Wait-- meeting? Did he mean the one that was set to happen that night? The one at Google Inc.?

" **You chucked me out like I was trash. For that, you should be DEAD**," Google bellowed, making (Your Name) flinch. " **But! But! But! Then it hit me like a _flash_. What if Google Inc. just died instead**?"

The (hair color)-haired female tensed. "W-What do you mean?"

**Beep. ** " **Those assholes are the key! They're keeping you away from me! They made you blind--** "

"No," she gasped, covering her mouth as she choked back a sob.

" **\--messed up your mind--** "

"Y-You k-killed Kathryn a-and Ethan . . ."

" **BUT I CAN SET YOU FREE!** "

(Your Name) collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "What is wrong with you . . . ?"

**Beep** **.** " **You left me, and I fell apart** ," Google mused, almost like he was right in her ear. " **I punched the wall and cried . . . BAM! BAM! BAM!** "

(Your Name) gripped her head as the AI repeatedly hit the door, cracking it slightly. "No . . ."

" **Then I found you changed my heart, and set loose all this truthful shit inside!** "

"What?"

**Beep** **.** " **And so, I built a bomb.** "

"You didn't."

" **Tonight, Google Inc's Vietnam. Let's guarantee they'll never see the light of daaawwwn!** " His voice suddenly became soft and sweet, like that of an angel: " **I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don't give up on me now. FINISH WHAT WE'VE BEGUN.** "

"There is no 'we'," (Your Name) whispered.

Google paused. " **I-I will p-p-pro-ocess tha-at.** "  **Beep** **.** " **I was meant to be yours . . . .**

" **So when Google Inc goes KABOOM with everyone inside . . . Pkhw! Pkhw! Pkhw!** "

Tears streamed down (Your Name)'s face. "Stop . . ." she cried.

" **In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!** "

There was a sudden, unsettling silence. (Your Name) finally thought it was over, until a glowing blue light flooded through the cracks in her door. Now before her was a large hologram of Kathryn, Ethan, her boyfriend-- everyone at Google Inc.

They all looked down upon her with menacing grins that were sickeningly wide, and they spoke along with Googleplier: " **We, the employees of Google Incorporated . . . will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through . . . to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks. No, thanks. Signed, the employees of Google Incorporated. 'Goodbye'.** "

(Your Name) painfully reached out to the illusion of her loved ones, sobbing as it faded away, leaving her in the darkness. "How do you see this playing out?" she asked, her voice quiet.

**Beep** **.** " **We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows; we'll make s'mores.** "

(Your Name)'s stomach wretched at the idea, and she swallowed her own acid.

" **WE CAN SMILE AND CUDDLE WHILE THE FIRE BURNS!** "

"You're sick . . . ." She gagged, holding her stomach as nothing would come up.

" **I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one~. I can't take it alone. Finish what we've begun** ," Google sang, the voices of the dead chorusing alongside him. " **YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!** "

"I can't do this," (Your Name) said, standing up.

" **I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!** "

She tore the sheets right off the corner of her mattress, and she grabbed a pair of scissors . . . .

" **YOU CARVED OPEN MY** ~~((nonexistent))~~   **HEART!** "

She cut and cut, then tied the remains into a noose . . . .

" **CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!** "

She wrapped the upper part around her bedroom light, placing her head through the loop as she glared at the door . . . "Watch me."

" **(YOUR NAME)!** " Google shouted, hitting the door. " **O-Open the-- open the door, plea-ease. (Your Name), o-open the d-door.**

" **(Your Name), ca-an we not f-fi-fight anymore, plea-ease. Ca-an we not fight a-anymore?**

" **(Your Name), su-ure, you're scared-- I-I've been there. I-I can set you fr-free!** "

Google scowled when he received no answer. " **(Your Name), do-on't make me come i-in there! I-I'm gonna cou-ount to three!** " He held up three fingers, " **One! T-Two-- Fuck it!** " and he broke down the door . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What did (Your Name) do . . . ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **O-O-Oh my Go-o-od! N-No! (Your Name)!** " Google cried, gazing up at her lifeless face, grabbing one clammy hand. " **Please don't . . . lea-eave me alone. Y-You were all I could tru-u-ust. I can't do-o this alo-o-one . . .** " He dropped her hand and took a step back, furious that she would do such a thing. " **STILL, I WILL IF I MUST! . . .** "

"(Your Name)!"

Google's head whipped around. It was (Your Name)'s friend Sean.

"(Your Name), yer front der was open!" Sean shouted, gaining closer to the bedroom. "Are ye okay?"

Google quickly gave (Your Name)'s (dominant hand) hand a quick, final kiss before escaping out the window.

"(Your Name)?" Sean entered the room, his eyes going wide. " _Aaaghhh!_ "

(Your Name) inhaled sharply and untied the noose, collapsing onto her bed. "Jack!" she exclaimed, her voice raspy.

"Oh God! (Your Name)!" Sean yelled, rushing over and engulfing her in a hug. "Yer okay. It's over now . . ."

(Your Name) gazed out the window. "It's not over, Jack," she said, shuddering. "He still thinks I'm meant to be his."

 

end?~

 

**\--------**

****Author's Note****

***Google suddenly feels salty when he remembers he's a robot and his sensors would've picked up a heartbeat in (Your Name)***

**If anybody wants me to, I could make a part two for this?? Just tell me in the comments below if you're reading this.**

**Anyways, thanks for checking this out.**

**I take any requests for YouTuber X Reader one-shots and/or drabbles. If you want a longer one, I will split it into two or more parts.**

**See you in the next chapter-- have a good one! <3**

**\--------**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Hot, Hot, Hot (CrankGamePlays X Reader One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan plays Run Run And Die and decides to do the Hot Pepper Challenge. That was a bad idea. He then calls the only person he can think of to help him through it: (Your Name).
> 
>  
> 
> \-----  
> I recently watched Ethan's video when he actually did this and got a kick out of it (but it also made me sad?-- I felt many emotions during it), so I decided to make this a thing.  
> Enjoy!

(Your Name) had just gotten home from work. She loved being a(n) (dream job), but sometimes it could be rather . . . exhausting. Thus, she immediately kicked off her shoes, precariously casting them aside as she walked through the door and slinked over to her leather sofa. With a dramatic huff, she collapsed onto the comforting couch and snatched the remote off the coffee table, turning the television on to her favorite show. She then sighed contentedly and allowed her drooping eyelids to shut. Just a short nap, and then she'd eat dinner . . . .

_**Ring** _ _**!** _

(Your Name)'s eyes snapped open, and she shot up. 

_ **Ring** **!** _

"What fresh hell is this . . . ?" she grumbled, fishing her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Checking the Caller ID, she couldn't help but smile briefly before her tiredness came back. "Ethan Nestor, I swear, you better have a good reason for disrupting my slumber . . ." She chuckled slightly at herself, raising a brow. "I sound like such a weirdo," she said, shaking her head.

_**Ring** _ _**!** _

"Okay, okay-- geez . . ." (Your Name) mumbled, answering the call and lifting the phone up to her ear. She scratched her head absentmindedly and stifled a yawn, listening.

"-- _ucking, please pick up_ ," came Ethan's voice from the speaker. He sounded almost like he'd been crying? Why would he have been crying?

(Your Name) furrowed her brow, turning down the volume on the TV. "Ethan?"

" _(Your Name)?!_ " Ethan exclaimed, a tad too loud for (Your Name)'s liking. " _Are you there?! Please tell me this isn't a voicemaiiiiiIIIIIIAGGGHH!! IT'S COMING BACK!!!_ "

(Your Name) sat up straighter in her seat, her heart picking up its pace. "E-Ethan? What's up? Are you okay?"

" _HOLY SHIT! (Your Name), I'm fucking dying right now!_ " Ethan cried, and (Your Name) could hear him shuffling around. 

"W-What!?" (Your Name) quickly stood up and ran towards her door. Wedging the phone in between her ear and shoulder, she hastily pulled on her shoes, not even bothering with the laces, and zoomed out of her house, making a beeline for her car. "I-I'll be there in a few minutes! Ah, um, h-hold on!"

" _Please don't hang up!_ "

"O-Okay, don't worry! Ah, uh, I-I'll-- I'll be there soon, um!" The (hair color)-haired female jammed her car key into the ignition, quickly looking back before she pulled out of the driveway and started for her best friend's house. She nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, chewing her bottom lip. "E-Ethan? You still there, buddy?"

" _Oh my God . . . WHY DID I DO THIS! THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA!!_ "

"Just-- Just calm down, okay? I'm almost to your house."

" _I'M OUT OF MILK, (Your Name)! A-AND I'M ALMOST OUT OF BREAD, TOO! OH, THERE'S ONLY ONE SLICE LEEEEEEFT!!!!_ "

(Your Name) didn't question him, her eyes on the road. She just thought,  _Oh, he's just delirious from whatever's happening._ "I-I'm turning into your road. Five more minutes."

" _MY INNARDS ARE MELTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! Oh, oh, God. I can'th fweel mwah tongue._ "

(Your Name) gripped the steering wheel tighter, becoming infuriated by the old woman driving in the red pickup in front of her. She had proven the ability to drive negative miles per hour. Her eye twitching, (Your Name) honked the horn. "COME ON! I'M IN A HURRY!!" she screamed, frustration eating away at her sanity (okay, so maybe she was overreacting). In response, the old woman stuck her head out the truck window and flipped her the bird. (Your Name) flinched in surprise, letting out a startled yelp. "Holy heck," she mumbled as the elderly lady sped down the street, shouting profanities back at her.

Shaking her head slightly and blinking, she silently continued down the road, still shell-shocked down to the marrow of her bones. "Ethan? You still there?" she asked, her voice lower than it had been before. The response she received was a whimper from the speaker of her phone and what sounded like exasperated panting. Shaking her head again, she pulled into her best friend's driveway then plucked her keys from the ignition, turning off the engine. "I'm here, E. See you in a sec, okay?" She didn't wait for a response as she ended the call, shoving the phone into her pocket. Hopping out from the car and slamming the door shut, she jogged up to Ethan's house and busted in without knocking. "ETHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she called out.

"RECORDING ROOOOOOOOOOOM!!! AGGGHHHH, GEEZ, WHYYYYY??!"

"I'm comin', buddy!" (Your Name) exclaimed rather comically as she sped down the hallway, running into her YouTuber friend's Rec Room. "Ethan! What's wrong?! What happened?! I'm here! Why--" She paused, placing a hand against her chest as her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage. She blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time, thinking maybe the sight before her would go away once she opened her eyes. 

But, it didn't.

When she opened her eyes, Ethan was still curled up in his chair in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, shirtless, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He had ever-falling tears streaming down both of his cheeks, and there was an empty half-gallon of milk lying on the floor beside a slice of bread. And resting right next to Ethan's keyboard were four bright-orange jabanero peppers.

(Your Name) looked at him, her eyebrows raised as she finally caught her breath. "Okay, let me get this straight," she said, slight irritation evident in her tone as Ethan whimpered in silent agony in his game chair. "You're not dying, you're not being murdered, you made me miss out on taking a nap, I had to  _yell at an old lady_ . . . all because you ate a spicy pepper?"

"Two," Ethan whimpered. "I don't know why I ate the second one . . ."

(Your Name) looked at his computer screen. It seemed he was playing Run Run And Die, and the little character was running for about half a second before falling into a saw blade. "Are you recording?" (Your Name) asked.

"Y-Yeah," Ethan said, curling into himself. "OHHHH, GEEEEZ! IT'S COMING BACK!! OH, THE SHIT I AM GONNA TAKE LATER . . . OHHHHAGHHH!"

(Your Name) looked at him again. How could she possibly be angry at him? Sure, she was kinda pissed that she'd missed out on a nice nap, but he was just such a funny little man-child. "Ethan," she said, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. "You're too much."

"Y-You're not maaAAAADD?" he said, his volume increasing as another wave of spice washed over him. 

"Only a little."

"I'm sawwy," Ethan said, looking up at her sadly. He then frowned deeply, more tears flooding out of his hazel eyes. "IT HURTS SO MUUUUUUCH!"

(Your Name) smirked and walked up to him. She placed her hand on the space beside his head, which gained his attention immediately.

Ethan's throat suddenly felt dry as he gazed into her shimmering (eye color) eyes. Well, dryer than it already was, if that was even possible. He felt faint, like all the blood in his body had flooded into his face, spreading into his ears as it ran out of room. "(Y-Your Name)?" he said, his voice lower than he'd intended it to be.

(Your Name) leaned in an placed her lips against his. He tasted like a mixture of salt and something spicy. It shot fire through her veins, and the feeling stayed even as she pulled away.

Ethan exhaled a sharp breath, his mind hazed with bewilderment and wonder.

"Better?" (Your Name) asked.

"Hot," was all Ethan could think to say.

 

 

\---------------

 

****Author's Note****

**Oh, wow-- you have no idea how fun this actually was to write. (Just had to add in the "business" part, because he couldn't seem to shut up about it in the video XD)-- I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Again-- I take requests, so feel free to comment below. If you wanna see more, bookmark this-- and if you liked it, leave KUDOS!**

**Just as a little hint-- tomorrow, I will be posting either a Resident Enis one-shot or a Newscaster Jim one-shot. Whichever I have better ideas for, I guess. Still, they'll both be coming out eventually, so I guess it doesn't really matter.**

**But, anyways-- this weekend, I will be working on typing up a Markiplier X Reader one-shot called "What-Climbing". It's gonna be an extra long one, which is why I'll be working on it for three days. So, expect it to be out by Monday-- or sooner, if I somehow manage to type as fast as Flash can run.**

**Thanks for checking this out, by the way! Have a good one~!**


	4. Trust (Resident Enis) (Markiplier X Reader One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to pu here. Just read it?  
> Also, sorry this is reeeeaaaally late. If you check the comments section, you'll see why.  
> Enjoy!

Okay, so this was pretty bad.  
The world had kind of literally died and was now in the process of being overthrown by monsters. But that’s not the bad part! . . . Well, yeah, that’s a little bad. What’s really bad, however, is being captured by a bandit and then tied to a chair. It’s also kinda creepy. And, just her luck, that was what was happening to (Your Name) at that exact moment in time.  
“Let me go, you bastard!” she screamed, thrashing in her bonds. Despite the searing pain coming from the gash on her forehead-- courtesy of the bandit who’d punched her --she was set on escaping. She had not survived a werewolf attack, outrun a dragon, and staked a vampire to die like this. Especially by the hands of a ne’er-do-well, meat-headed bandit!  
The massive man groaned audibly, swinging his sledgehammer almost flauntingly. “Oh, just shut up already!”  
“No, never! Not until you--!” She stopped talking abruptly and listened closely to her surroundings. It sounded like the secret passageway opening-- she had been sadly tricked by it, thus leading to her capture --and . . . singing? “What is that?” she wondered.  
“Stay here,” the bandit gruffly said, beginning to leave. He then paused and pointed his sledgehammer at her. “Don’t move. Got it?”  
(Your Name) raised her eyebrows dramatically. “You bet,” she replied, voice thick with sarcasm. However, when the large, beastly man left, she managed to fish her knife out of her pocket and cut away all of the bonds. This was a real shitty bandit . . . .  
After tucking the pocket knife away, she grabbed a metal bat she’d found resting against the wall. She smirked as she tested the grip. “These hands were made for youuu~” she sang happily before running down the hallway. She was lucky enough to be light on her feet, so her steps went unheard. Walking out of the secret passageway and into the kitchen, she heard the bandit’s familiar, gravelly voice: “Haven’t you heard? This place isn’t so awful at all!”  
(Your Name) rushed into the living room, the baseball bat raised high. With a sharp swing, she hit the bandit’s head, grinning as he fell to the floor. “The only thing that’s awful is the outcome if you mess with me! ZING!” she boasted, pointing mockingly at his limp body. She then looked up to see who exactly she had assisted.  
Standing before her was a man with messy dark hair, coffee-brown eyes, an unkempt, shaggy beard that wasn’t much thicker than a five o’clock shadow, and an olive-green vest overtop a wrinkled white shirt that showed off his biceps; and a wild-looking, wacky little vampire with sandy-brown hair, deep-blue eyes (which was surprising, since I always thought vampires had red eyes?), and strange sense of style. But, something seemed . . . off. Wasn’t there a female?  
THWACK!  
“There she is,” said (Your Name), her voice slurred, before she collapsed ungracefully to the ground. She’d been hit by a baseball bat . . . .

\---

“Dodger, why’d you do that?!” an unnaturally high-pitched and rather annoying voice cried out.  
A female with a deep-ish voice responded, “I thought she was a bandit.”  
“Why would she knock that other guy out if she were a bandit too?” a deep (and kind of sexy) voice inquired. “She was obviously trying to help us.”  
“Welp, it’s too late now.”  
“Hey, guys, I think she’s waking up!”  
(Your Name) groaned as she came to, rubbing her aching head while she sat up. When she could finally open her eyes, she was met by the vampire with the weird voice and fashion sense. “Hi! I’m Enis!” he beamed, pulling her onto her feet, totally oblivious to her injuries. “What’s your name!?”  
Mind swimming, (Your Name) tried steadying herself. “Ah, um . . . did he say penis?” she mumbled, blinking rapidly. “Uh . . . my name’s (Your Name). W-Who are all of you?”  
Enis grinned, showing off his fangs. “Well, I’m Enis,” he exclaimed giddily, “and they’re Mark and Dodger!”  
(Your Name) raised an eyebrow. “Which one’s which?”  
The female, “Dodger”, smiled and began cracking her knuckles. “Ha-ha, you’re funny. Verrrry funny . . . . hehe.”  
“Mark” placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back slightly. “I’m Mark,” he said.  
(Your Name) grimaced as she took notice of Mark’s machete, and Enis seemed to realize she’d gotten tense. This was because, well . . . he started singing:  
“I know that Mark seems scary,” he wrapped an arm around the aforementioned man, pressing his cheek against his, “but he’s a good guy--”  
“Don’t touch me . . .” Mark growled, holding up his machete.  
Enis laughed nervously and backed away before going up to the female of the trio. “Dodger dillydallies, but I mean, c’mon-- at least she tries,” he sang.  
Dodger raised a brow. “I do?”  
“They both call me insane, and I don’t know WHYYYYYYY!!”  
“Because you are.”  
Enis frowned. “Well, that’s not nice,” he mumbled, but immediately went upbeat again, “and so I . . . sayyyy--”  
“NO,” Mark said grouchily, “no more singing!!”  
“Aww . . .” Enis dug around his pockets for something. “Can I play kazoo?”  
“NO!” Mark yelled, immediately grabbing and chucking the tiny, red instrument the moment the vampire had pulled it out. “How many of these do you have?!”  
“I don’t know-- how many pockets do I have?”  
Mark crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not counting.”  
“Well, anyyyywayyyys,” Dodger hummed, throwing an arm around (Your Name)’s shoulders. “If you wanna tag along, give us one reason why we should let you.”  
(Your Name) opened her mouth to speak, but Enis cut her off by beaming, “In the form of song!”  
While Dodger and Mark groaned in annoyance, the (hair color)-haired female simply just sighed. “Uh . . . I know how to handle a baseball bat, it’s simply just a thing that . . .” she sang, instantly becoming unsure of herself. “Um, forget it. I . . . survived a crazy werewolf attack-- he tried to eat my face, and . . . stuff like that. I outran a dragon, just by hopping in a wagon--”  
“Then, you technically didn’t outrun it,” Mark commented. “Still cool and all-- just thought I should point that out.”  
(Your Name) gave him a look before she continued: “Well, one day, I thought that I was gonna die. I was being chased without end, ‘cause I thought a vampire was my friend. He betrayed me, killed my family . . .” She paused, scratching her head awkwardly. “Oh, wow-- that got really sad.”  
Enis rubbed his eyes, for he had started crying. “No, no-- continue.”  
“Oh, um . . . it seemed that I’d made a mistake, so I grabbed a wooden stake, and jabbed it straight through his heart,” (Your Name) sang. “A-And I just knew never to trust anyone again? So now, I’m gonna sing about a llama, ‘cause it’s the only thing that rhymes with blunt force tramaaaa~”  
Dodger furrowed her brow. “What does that have to with--”  
TWACK!  
Out of nowhere, (Your Name) had hit Dodger in the back of the head with her metal baseball bat, an angry flare in her (eye color) eyes. As the other female fell to the ground, she’d managed to take Enis down with her, and the vampire hit his head on the floor, passing out. “That leaves . . .”  
Mark swiftly pulled out his machete, pressing it all-too-close to (Your Name)’s jugular as he slammed her against the wall, worsening her headache. “Me,” he bellowed, making the female shiver. “Nice little stunt you pulled there, but I didn’t trust you for a moment.”  
“W-What are you gonna do to me?” (Your Name) asked, her voice sounding smaller than she’d intended it to be. “You gonna kill me?”  
“No, I’m not going to kill you,” Mark said with a huff. “Why does that always seem to be the go-to line in these types of scenarios?”  
(Your Name) raised a brow. “Are you always this articulate?”  
Mark smirked. “You’re not really in a good position to be making fun of me,” he whispered, leaning closer to her.  
Slightly confused and intrigued about where this situation was headed, (Your Name) brought her hand up and cautiously placed it on the machete’s handle. “Well, what are you gonna do about it?”  
Inches apart, Mark said, “Hm, maybe I’ll--”  
“Uh . . . whaaaat’s going on?” asked Dodger from behind the two.  
Mark jumped, thankfully not hurting (Your Name), his eyes wide. “Ah, uh, we were just talking!” he exclaimed. “We’re cool now. She’s sorry for hitting you with a baseball bat.”  
(Your Name) played along, rubbing her neck, even as her cheeks increased in temperature. “Uh, yeah-- very sorry, Dodger. I just, um . . . have trust issues, is all.”  
“I forgive you!” Enis beamed, jumping up beside her and giving her a big hug.  
Dodger looked at the (hair color)-haired female with a face that said, I know what you were really doing, you sly dog. She casually strolled over to the window with a sly smirk, opening the curtains. “Hmm, it’s morning we should probably head out.”  
“Yeah, probably,” Mark agreed.  
Dodger and Enis went out the door first, Enis talking about a home belonging to a werewolf that they could spend that night at. Mark paused, blocking the doorway to look at (Your Name) as he tucked his machete back in its place. “You should keep away from me,” he said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to trust myself with you.”  
(Your Name) smirked, placing a hand on his face while she walked past him. “Oh, don’t worry, Markimoo,” she said, “I’ll trust you for you~”  
Mark grinned, watching as she ran to catch up with the others. “Damn,” he whispered in admiration, casually following behind.  
Slightly ahead of the two, Dodger nudged Enis in the ribs and gestured back at them. With a mischievous smile, she said, “I ship it.”

 

fin~


	5. You offended me. (Wilford Warfstache X Male!Winged!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by a nice person!

“Name please.”  
“(First Name) (Last Name),” the male responded, shifting slightly in his spot.  
“Age?”  
“(Age).”  
“Uh-huh.” Peebles checked off a few things on her clipboard before looking up at (Your Name). She seemed slightly confused-- astonished. Startled, even. Most people had that reaction when first seeing the avian-crossed human. “Ah, before you head out . . .”  
(Your Name) tilted his head to the side. “What's up?”  
“Mr. Warfstache has a tendency to . . . not think before he says things,” Peebles said almost silently, fiddling with her medium-length blonde hair. “So . . . just be prepared."  
(Your Name) nodded, though he was still confused. How bad could Wilford really be?  
“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and of course all other configurations of being! My name is Wilford Warfstache and, BOY, do we have a hell of a doozy for you tonight!” (Your Name) could hear the older man from backstage, and his slurred speech kind of made him laugh. He still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to come out for an interview, or even why the pink-mustached man wanted to interview him, but he felt he was in for a good time. “Please welcome . . . Mr. (Last Name)!”  
(Your Name) inhaled deeply, his (color) wings fluttering skittishly on his back. His heart hammering in his chest, he walked out and braced himself. Thousands of people cheered and ooh’ed and aah’ed at him as he sat across from Wilford, and he felt slightly more confident in where this interview was headed.  
“Welcome, bird-- ah, I mean, sir,” Wilford greeted, although he didn’t seem too sorry about his mistake.  
(Your Name) brushed it off. “I’m, uh, flappy* to be here,” he said jokingly, resulting in the audience bursting into laughter.  
Once the crowd had quieted down, Wilford looked at (Your Name) and, with a lopsided grin, said, “Sooo, tell me-- how’re you feelin’ right now?”  
(Your Name) shrugged. “Pretty good.”  
“So, what are your orgies?”  
“. . . what.”  
“Origins.”  
“Uh, my origins--”  
“HA! Isn’t he just a RIOT?!” Wilford bursted out saying, making the crowd cheer once more, despite the confused avian being sitting in the chair across from him. “So, you have wings?”  
“Uh . . . yes, that is correct,” (Your Name) replied after a moment of hesitation.  
“Can you fly?” Wilford asked, covering his mouth to hold back his excitement.  
“. . .yes.”  
“What kind of bird are you?”  
“I'm . . . not really a bird, per se,” (Your Name) responded. “But I have (favorite bird?) DNA in me, thus the wings.”  
“Ah, fascinating,” Wilford said under his breath. “Do you shit on people?”  
He had said it so casually, so bluntly, that it took (Your Name) by surprise. “W-What? No! I would never!” the (hair color)-haired male stammered, his cheeks reddening.  
Wilford dramatically flailed his arms around with wide eyes. “Whoa! No need to get so defensive! I'd shit on a person, too, if I were a bird.”  
“But, you don't understand. I don’t--”  
“So, you ADMIT IT!!” Wilford exclaimed, pointing a finger at (Your Name). “You heard it first-- (First Name) (Last Name) does not shit on people.”  
“Can you stop saying ‘shit’?” (Your Name) muttered.  
“Shit?” Wilford said with a raised brow. “What shit? You talkin’ shit? What the shit’s up with your shit?”  
(Your Name) sighed, running a hand over his scalp. “How do I even . . .?”  
“SO! How ‘bout we get down to the REAL questions?!”  
“Uh . . . yes, sure, yeah.”  
“What do you eat for breakfast?” Wilford asked, leaning forward a bit.  
“Um, I usually eat--”  
“Bird seed!?”  
(Your Name) glared at him, gritting his teeth. “No,” he seethed.  
“Oh, right. You eat that for dinner.”  
“No, I don--” (Your Name) was cut off when he was suddenly hit on the head by the microphone that The CrankGamePlays was holding over his head. “Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his scalp.  
“Whatever you say,” Wilford hummed, waving his hand dismissively. “So . . . do you lay eggs?”  
(Your Name) frowned slightly, but answered nonetheless, “I actually get asked this a lot. Being part bird, people expect me to be able to lay eggs for some reason. But, I mean, for one, I’m a guy and--” He paused. Wilford had vanished. “Um, where'd he go?”  
“Anyway!” Wilford exclaimed, plopping down into his seat once more, obviously disinterested in whatever (Your Name) had to say. “How do you feed your children?”  
“I don't have children.”  
“Why?”  
(Your Name) knit his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean, why?” He was starting to get annoyed.  
“You ever see that movie Birds?”  
“. . . yeah.”  
“So, you admit that you enjoy murdering poor, innocent women?”  
“No! I never said that!” (Your Name) shouted. “Stop doing that!”  
“Hm, that's a shame.”  
“Can we just get on with the important questions?”  
“Sounds like you're getting impatient, eh?”  
(Your Name) stood up, his feathers ruffling to show his anger. “YES! I’m getting impatient because you're asking questions of no significance whatsoever! And, frankly, I'm getting tired of all your offensive comments!”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying, this interview is OVER!” (Your Name) glowered, extending his wings to their full ten-foot span and flying offstage. On his way towards the exit, he bumped into Peebles. “Excuse me.”  
“I'm so sorry, Mr. (Last Name),” Peebles said, worry evident in her brown eyes. “He always does this.”  
“It's not your fault.”  
“I know, but I wish there was some way I could--”  
“(Your Name)!” It was Wilford.  
“I-I’ll give you two some space,” Peebles said before leaving.  
(Your Name) glared at the pink-mustached man. “What do you want?”  
Wilford scratched the back of his head nervously. “Geezums, I'm not too good at this,” he said under his breath with a slight chuckle. “I-I’m just . . . I'm awfully sorry for what happened back there. I wish we could've ended on a lighter note.”  
(Your Name)’s expression softened a bit, but he kept his walls up. “Is that all? ‘Cause I need to go--”  
“I was intimidated!” Wilford blurted, and that really took (Your Name) by surprise. Wilford Warfstache didn't take shit from nobody, and he was intimidated by (Your Name)?  
The avian being raised an eyebrow. “Intimidated?”  
“A good friend of mine, Dark-- he informed me beforehand that you would be showing up for an interview. He showed me a photo and, well, y-you’re very attractive,” Wilford stammered.  
(Your Name) was having a hard time believing his ears. Wilford found him attractive? What?  
“I-I just . . . fumbled.” Wilford buried his face in his hands. “Agh! I ruined my chances, didn't I?”  
(Your Name) chuckled and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Listen, Wil. You really offended me, but now that I know there was a reason why, I'm will into forgive you.”  
“Really?” Wilford beamed.  
“Not just yet, though.”  
“Oh . . .”  
“However, I think I know a way you can make it up to me . . .”  
Wilford cocked an eyebrow. “How?”  
(Your Name) smirked, and whispered in his ear, “Let's just say . . . birdseed isn't the only thing I like to eat.” 

fin~ 

 

\---  
**Author's Note**  
Ah! Curse me and my terrible, dirty jokes! Bwah!  
Hehe. Well, anyways . . . this was requested by TheThirdPart. Thanks for the request and your kind words. This was all I could think of, I guess? I hope it's not terrible. XD  
FURTHERMORE, my next one-shot will either be a requested one or another Markiplier X Reader (because I have too many ideas for this guy-- consider me a Markiplite). So you know what to expect, it'll be a Fnaf: The Musical one-shot. Not saying anymore about that. You'll just have to stick around and see what happens! Yay!  
THAT BEING SAID! I am obviously still taking requests, and will get to them all ASAP. But, you know-- school’s a b*tch. ;D  
Thanks for reading this! I hope to see you in the next chapter.  
(Please tell me if these are too short)  
Have a good one~  
*reference to Flappy Bird (these are the kind of jokes you get around here)


	6. What is life.....? (Not an update)

Okay, so, life sucks sometimes. You know? And I swear I've been working on a special FNaF Markiplier X Reader for you guys, but stuff happened. My writing program stopped working, and I lost all my data. So, what I'm gonna do is get a newer, better writing program ('cause I have to write offline) and I'm gonna write some one-shots for all of you. So, see this as a bit of a hiatus. I'll most likely be back around January or sooner, but we'll just have to see. Thanks for all your patience.  
Have a good one~!  
-Remedy


	7. Together (Darkiplier/Markiplier X Reader One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Your Name) wins a contest and gets to go on a date with Markiplier.  
> But . . . he's not as he seems.
> 
> \--
> 
> I wrote this assuming that Present Mark is the same Mark from 'Who Killed Markiplier?'.  
> I also got a little inspiration from the movie 'Me Myself & Irene' starring Jim Carey.  
> I suggest it; it's a pretty funny movie.  
> (Your Name) is not related to/has nothing to do with the DA from WKM, but she looks A LOT like her!  
> Also, she- for some crazy insane reason -doesn't know who Markiplier is.
> 
> Use your imagination after the ending.  
> I believe in you.  
> And your bootiful mind.

Now, one would say that winning a date with Mark Fischbach is a dream come true. However, (Your Name) didn’t even know this man’s real name, only recalling him as “Markiplier”. Her friend was really into the YouTuber’s videos, skits, and whatnot, and told her to enter a contest being held by him. All she had to do was answer a survey for a chance to win the date. Surprisingly, she had won. Now, there she was, putting on a casual but cute (favorite color) top with jeans and her converse sneakers. She had no idea what to expect from this man, but she hoped it would be a decent time.

“Where to?” asked the driver as she climbed into a taxi with her bag in hand.

“(Diner Name), just up the street,” (Your Name) responded, fiddling with her (hair color) locks.

“We’ll be there momentarily.”

“Thanks.”

“So . . . you got a date, or something?”

“I guess so,” (Your Name) replied with a shrug. “My friend wanted me try it out, so I am.”

“Well, I hope he treats you nicely,” the cabbie said. “And have a good time.”

(Your Name) smiled. “Why, thank you.”

\--------------

“Good luck!” the man called after her before driving off.

(Your Name) gave a slight wave, and she walked up to the diner Mark had said to meet him. She stopped outside the entrance, for her phone had buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out, she discovered she had one new message from (Friend’s Name):

“hey. just wanted to tell you to be careful with mark. he’s a really good guy, i swear. you know i met him at PAX that one time. but anyways, try not to make him mad. he has a tendency to . . . not act like himself when he’s mad. have fun! <3”

(Your Name) raised an eyebrow. “You’re sending me mixed messages here, (Friend’s Name),” she mumbled before tucking her phone back into her pocket and entering the diner. Surprisingly, she was able to immediately identify Mark, and she strolled over to his table, taking a seat across from him.

He wore a charming smile on his face that was definitely contagious, and his chocolate-brown eyes lit up when he saw her. He was clad in a formal suit and tie, which really made (Your Name) feel under-dressed. He held out his hand for a shake. Then . . . he spoke: “Hi, I’m Markiplier. But you can call me Mark.”

(Your Name)’s mouth fell open as she drew her hand back. “That can’t be your real voice,” she blurted.

He let out a deep chuckle that (Your Name) could feel in her bones. “Yeah, I get that a lot,” he said. “Your name’s (First Name) (Last Name), am I correct?”

“Yes,” (Your Name) replied with a small smile. This guy wasn’t as bad as she thought he would be. Why was (Friend’s Name) so worried about him getting mad? Absolutely nothing could bring this guy down, she was sure.

“Hello, my name is Sara. Are you two ready to order?” a waitress asked as she walked up to the duo.

Mark’s smiled seemed to waver a bit, his neck twitching. “We haven’t looked at our menus just yet,” he said, still managing to keep his cool.

“All right. I’ll be back soon, then,” the waitress said before walking off.

(Your Name) gave Mark a concerned glance, reading over her menu. Maybe she spoke too soon about this guy.

“So, uh, what do you do for a living?” Mark asked, looking over his own menu.

“Oh, I’m actually a (Dream Job),” (Your Name) said fondly. “You’re a YouTuber, right?”

“Yep. My job is literally to sit in front of a camera and scream like a girl for hours on end,” Mark said with a small laugh that (Your Name) happily joined in on. “But, yeah, it’s really my passion. Couldn’t see myself doing anything else.”

“My friend told me you studied to be an engineer.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mark looked up at her with a raised brow. “Your friend’s a fan, then?”

“She’s the one who got me to enter that dumb contest,” (Your Name) said jokingly.

“Heh, you-- you think it’s dumb?” Mark asked, clenching his fists, which resulted in a menacing cracking sound.

“No offense,” (Your Name) said, smiling weakly. “I just . . . don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

“Heh, yeah, me ei--”

“I’m back,” the waitress from before beamed as she walked up to their table once more. “Are you rea--”

“ **We will come find you when we’re ready to order!!** ” Mark yelled, a dark aura visible around him. His image seemed to flicker in and out, and it made (Your Name) wonder if she was going crazy or what.

“Ah, um, I-I’m so sorry, sir!” the waitress stammered, running off with fear.

Mark looked at (Your Name) again, his breathing heavy. He let out an audible huff as he straightened his tie, a dangerous look in his dark orbs. “ **I’m sorry about that** ,” he said, the darkness still there. “ **Where were we?** ”

“W-Who are you?” (Your Name) demanded.

“ **Does it really matter? We’re the same person. One’s just a pushover, and the other knows how to get the job done.** ”

“What do you mean, ‘we’?”

“ **My name is . . . Dark. I like to take over when Mark is weak** ,” this so-called ‘Dark’ responded, the area surrounding him and (Your Name) beginning to fade into a black void. “ **But let’s not talk about him. I’d like to have a conversation, uh . . . one-on-one.** ”

“So, Mark has Multi-Personality Disorder,” (Your Name) realized. “He was so much of a ‘pushover’, as you say, that his mind created a persona that could stick up for him.”

“ **If you’d like to put it that way, then yes** ,” Dark said. “ **But I have been pushed aside for far too long. I don’t see why Mark would go on such an endeavor with you without inviting me. It seems unfair, wouldn’t you agree?** ”

“Uh, I’m not really sure . . .”

“ **Very well. That’s your truth, and I’m willing to accept your uncertainty. You must be very confused** ,” Dark hummed, the blue and red glow brightening around him. It seemed the two were now in an entirely different place, far from the prying eyes of anyone else. “ **Now, this place is not good for an ideal date, am I right? So, tell me-- where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere, anywhere at all.** ”

“Anywhere?”

“ **And I can give you anything you want . . .** ” He leaned forward a bit, placing a hand overtop (Your Name)’s, shooting a tingly sensation up her arm. “ **What would you like?** ”

“Um . . .” (Your Name) slowly pulled her hand back, smiling nervously. “I-I’m awfully hungry.”

“ **Then, shall we eat?** ”

(Your Name)’s vision faded in and out, her head throbbing as it tried to concentrate on multiple things at once. Images she’d never seen before flashed through her head, and then the two of them were sitting in a gazeebo by candlelight, fitting in with a cliche, romantic scene. It kind of took her off-guard.

“Um, w-what do you have?”

“ **(Favorite Food). You fancy that, correct?** ”

(Your Name) looked up at him and shivered. “I-It’s my favorite. H-How did you--”

“ **I know lots of things** ,” Dark responded before his form began glitching out and his voice contorted. “ **lOtS oF tHiNgS . . .** ”

“C-Can we go back to the restaurant?” (Your Name) asked, trying to stand up, but she was unable to move. Her limbs burned and the ringing sound that filled her ears was becoming deafening.

Dark’s eye twitched as he crack his neck. He seemed to be holding back oncoming rage. “ **A-As you wIsH.** ”

And they were back.

“Dark,” (Your Name) started, her voice stern.

Dark smiled widely. “ **Yes?** ”

“C-Can you bring Mark back?”

Dark frowned. “ **I can take you anywhere you want to go** ,” he said, and the world began sinking into another dark, endless abyss, “ **but I can also take you places you don’t want to go, (Your Name).** ”

(Your Name) grimaced, covering her ears to try and drown out whatever deathly sound she was hearing, but to no avail. His voice was louder and clearer than ever.

“ **You can try to stop me. You can try to run. But, I will find you. I’ve been waiting far too long for this moment. And I . . . WON’T LET HIM TAKE YOU FROM ME!!!** ”

“STOP!!” (Your Name) ordered.

Everything was silent . . .

The female slowly opened her eyes, letting her hands fall to her lap. “I’ve had enough of this, Dark,” she said, angrily. “Bring him back or I will break you with every fiber of my being. I will tear you limb from limb until you are nothing. You are nothing.”

Dark reached out to her. “ **(Your Name) . . . please . . .** ”

“Why would you ever think I would want to be with someone who can’t handle their anger? You’re out of control.”

Dark shook his head. “ **No, he’s out of control. He wasn’t strong enough to keep me out. He let me take control, (Your Name). He needs me.** ”

“I barely know Mark, but I know that he can handle things on his own,” (Your Name) said. “What makes you think--?” Her words were lodged in her throat as Dark’s piercing gaze met hers.

“ **I used to be somebody** ,” said Dark. “ **I played right into his hands, and he took everything from me. And I promised that I would take everything from him in return.** ”

“What do you mean?” (Your Name) asked.

“ **This date will go well on its own** ,” Dark said, readjusting his tie for the last time. “ **If he falls for you . . . I’ll have no option but to steal you from him.** ”

“Wait, I--”

“ **SeE yOu SoOn.** ”

\-----

“Hi, I’m Markiplier. But you can call me Mark.”

(Your Name) gasped, her heart rate picking up rapidly. She swiftly looked around before her eyes landed on the man before her. It was Mark, not Dark. Everything was normal, and it seemed time had rewound. Had she been seeing things? Was she crazy?

Mark’s brows furrowed as he drew his hand back. (Your Name) hadn’t accepted his invitation for a friendly shake, and it seemed to have an unsettling effect on him. “Are you okay?”

“I, uh, I’m not very sure,” (Your Name) responded, running a hand through her (hair color) locks. “W-What just happened?”

“It’s my voice, isn’t it? I get that reaction a lot,” Mark chuckled. “Your name’s (First Name) (Last Name), am I correct?”

“Yeah. But you already said that,” (Your Name) mumbled. “And then the waitress walks up now--”

“Hello, my name is Sara. Are you two ready to order?”

Mark looked at her, concern evident in his features. “Ah, um, I think we need a moment,” he replied, much calmer than the first time around.

“But, of course. Would you like some drinks?”

“Just some water, thank you,” Mark replied, and the waitress went on her way. He then directed his attention towards the female in front of him. “Okay, so . . . what’s going on?”

“I need you to tell me about . . . Dark.”

Mark’s expression switched to one of shock before it melted into neutrality. “Darkiplier is . . . an entirely different person from me,” he said. “How-- How do you know about him?”

“I met him,” (Your Name) replied slowly.

“Shit,” Mark cursed, burying his face in his hands. “That’s not good. What did he say to you? Oh, dammit, this happens every time . . .”

“He said that . . . you tricked him, and he wants to take everything from you,” (Your Name) replied.

“I knew it,” Mark whispered. “It’s because you look so much like her . . .”

“Who?”

“We both loved her. When Celine left, I . . . was lost. Then, she found me and changed my heart,” Mark continued to mumble. “But, she was District Attorney, and . . . she fell in love with him. I couldn’t bear it, though. I did a terrible thing, (Your Name). I just couldn’t . . .”

“Mark . . .?” (Your Name) placed a hand overtop his, and his eyes met hers.

“He left her. His rage was so blind that he just abandoned her. And she died alongside that godforsaken house,” Mark said, silent tears falling out of his chocolate-brown eyes. “Why? And now he wants to take you from me. I mean, you’re not even mine, but he feels like he owns you. That’s not right!”

“I won’t let him take me,” (Your Name) said. “I don’t belong to anyone, and I’m certainly not his property.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Mark said. “I’m so sorry I dragged you into this. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Mark, it’s--”

But her words were carried away by the wind once more as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she was surprised. Her heart hammered violently against her ribcage. She didn’t know this man, but she’d felt like they had been fast friends since the beginning of time itself. Her (eye color) eyes slowly closed as his hand reached up to capture her by the nape of her neck. Time seemed to stand still; the once-frigid air scorched by the flame of this single moment. And then they both pulled away, eyes fluttering open in perfect synchronization, brown clashing with (eye color).

She gazed deeply into his orbs, unable to break eye contact. The world had suddenly disappeared, and all she knew was that Mark was there. He was going to protect her. But she had only just met him that day. It was ludicrous.

“Sorry,” Mark breathed out. “I’m . . . not really sure what got into me.”

“Um, it’s okay,” (Your Name) replied silently, settling back into her chair with a faint blush warming her cheeks. What was she to do?

“I don’t know if you’re safe on your own,” Mark said, and (Your Name) surely knew what was coming next. “Maybe we should stick together to see if Dark tries anything.” There it was. The one cliche moment that would spark a series of events, good and bad, leading to their final ending. And she was ready, because they would be able to handle anything that came their way, so long as they stayed together.

fin~

**\--**   
****Author's Note****   
**Hey you beautiful hoomans! How ya doin' today? Good, I hope!**   
**(By the way, if you didn't catch on, Dark was the one who made the contest, in hopes of seeing you.)**   
**(And we all know where this is gonna go.)**   
**So, I had a great Winter break-- one that was filled with much inspiration for future stories and little snippets and the blah. I am still currently working on a longer One-Shot (though, with it's length, you might as well just call it a short story), so that'll be out soon. You have that to look forward to. (It's that FNaF one I was talking about? Ya.) I'm about halfway (more or less) done with that.**   
**I didn't think it would take so long to write it^^, but it is . . .**   
**Which is why I've decided to post all the shorter one-shots I've been working on to keep you guys held over until it IS done.**

**Next one-shot: 'Am I a Cool Kid, Now? (Cool Patrol!Markiplier X Reader)'**

**I actually have that one^^ written out. It's gonna be a multi-part sort of thing since nothing really happens in the part I have written.**   
**So-- yes! I have many plans and ideasssssss! ( <<why did I hit the 's' key so much . . .?) I don't know why all of them are Markiplier-based though . . . . . .**   
  
**I mean, no one's complaining! And the comments I have been getting are all good things, so . . . .**   
  
**Anyways! Enough of my ramblings, eh?**   
  
**Have a good one~!**   
  
**-Remedy**


	8. Choose Your Character (MatPat X Reader) (Part One of Two)

**Day Three of Five**

 

_ “Matthew! Matthew, it’s time to wake up!” _

 

“No,” Mat muttered, rolling over in his bed. He’d been up all night playing My Academia Love in order to prepare for the next episode of Game Theorists, so sleep was the only thing he needed right now. Whoever was trying to wake him up could wait another year or one billion. 

 

_ “But Saki and I are hungryyyyy!” _

 

“I’d like to think you know how to make food on your own,” Mat replied, curling up further beneath his blankets.

 

_ “But Akane usually cooks! And Saki’s just gonna come in after me, so you’re not gonna catch a break.” _

 

Mat sighed, “Listen, I really need to sle-- Wait a minute.” His eyes snapped open. “Don’t I live alone?”

 

The person who’d woken him up-- a girl with (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair, big (Eye Color) eyes, wearing a pale-pink tank top and grey shorts --jumped as he quickly sat up, and she let out a small yelp of surprise. Mat looked at her, his brown eyes wide. Standing before him, in the flesh, was none other than (First Name) (Last Name), one of the three main protagonists from My Academia Love.

 

“This has to be a dream,” Mat said aloud. “This can’t be real. Have I been playing it so much that I’m having dreams of it now?”

 

(Your Name) gave a worried look, rubbing her exposed arm. “Matthew? Are you okay?”

 

“I honestly have no idea,” Mat admitted, taking in his surroundings. Yep. He was currently sitting in the bedroom of the character he played as, and one of the love interests in the game was standing right in front of his eyes.

 

“Is that bonehead up yet!?” a girl by the name of Saki-- with short blue hair and purple eyes --yelled as she busted into the room. “My stomach’s starting to eat itself!”

 

Mat remembered this exchange all to well. It was Day Three of the game. In Day One, the character he played as was looking for an apartment near the college he was attending, and he found a flyer saying that there was one more room available in Akuma Suite. He had applied, and they’d accepted him. But there was a catch. His roommates were all really cute college girls by the names of Akane, Saki, and (Your Name). And they even went to the same college as him! (Day Two was a bit of an introductory sort of thing, so not much happened.)

 

“Yeah, he’s up,” (Your Name) said. “But he’s acting really weird. I think he hit his head way too many times.”

 

“Did not!” Mat argued, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

 

“Well, get up, you knumbskull!” Saki bossed, dragging Mat out of the room. “Akane left early, and we want food! We  _ were _ just gonna let you sleep in, but we’ll be late if you don’t start cooking now!”

 

“Okay, okay! Geez,” Mat said, moving over to the kitchen. He remembered the apartment layout since he  _ had  _ beaten the game. He just felt like he was forgetting a few details . . . .

 

“Finally,” Saki huffed. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Get to cooking, ya big idiot.” And on that note, the short-tempered female left.

 

“Is she always like that?” Mat asked (Your Name), almost out of instinct, as he started breakfast.

 

“I think she likes you,” (Your Name) sing-songed with a wink as she sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

 

Mat shrugged, grabbing a few things from out of the fridge. “If you say so.” 

 

“Oh, um, I made something for you,” (Your Name) said kind of shyly, hopping down to the floor.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah, it’s nothing special but . . .” (Your Name) reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a slip of paper. “I just wanted to give you something. You know . . . to welcome you to our apartment, or whatever.”

 

Mat accepted the slip of paper with a bright smile. “Oh. Thank you, (Your Name)!”

 

The (hair color)-haired female blushed and let out a small “eep!” before runnning off.

 

Mat opened the paper up and looked at it. It was a small, well-done picture of him. “Aw, that’s so nice,” he gushed. “I’ll have to make it up to her somehow, later. But for now . . .” He turned to the stove and went to work.

 

\-----

 

“I gotta say,” Saki mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, “you’re a good cook, Matthew.”

 

“Eh, you think?” Mat asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

Saki rolled her eyes. “Not if you’re gonna be all dumb about it.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Saki, you don’t have to be so mean,” (Your Name) said as she ate her own breakfast. “Some people are shy when it comes to compliments.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m shy,” Mat muttered.

 

“He’s being a baby,” Saki huffed, picking up her plate and carrying it into the kitchen before anyone else could comment on her statement.

 

(Your Name) sighed, “I really am sorry about her. It’s just her way of showing she cares.”

 

“It’s fine, really,” Mat assured her. “We should probably head out soon. We wouldn’t want to be late for school.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” (Your Name) said with a smile. “Why don’t you head out? I’ll clean up, and I’ll have a little . . . talk with Saki.”

 

The way (Your Name) paused made the sentence seem a little more menacing to Mat, but he didn’t question it. He had a lot of thinking to do, and some alone time would be nice. He was just hoping he could remember the way to the college.

 

“Okay. Thank you, (Your Name),” Mat beamed, grabbing his bag before running out the door. He went down the stairwell then out of the apartment complex, onto the busy streets. “Okay, let’s think,” he said. “If this is Day Three, then that means I have to get through two more days of this before the end of the game. And if I’ve seen enough movies, and I have, then I’m probably gonna have to beat the game to get back home.” He stopped in front of the college. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there so fast, but he wasn’t about to question video game logic. 

 

He sighed, “So. Looks like I’m going back to school.” He stepped forward, shaking his head slightly. “Great.”

 

\-----

 

The next scene that went along with the game happened at lunch time. Mat had been standing in line for food, just like the game had went, and Akane popped up behind him. Her stark-white hair blended nicely with her tanned skin and golden eyes, and her arms were slender and dainty. She seemed like she would be shy and reserved, but no. Akane was a straight-up badass.

 

“Hey, Matthew,” she greeted coolly, grabbing an apple and placing it on her tray. “How’s your day been?”

 

“Good,” Mat replied, grabbing a pear for himself. “Yours?”

 

“Fine, I suppose,” Akane said, sounding unfocused as she looked around the cafeteria. “Have you seen Saki today? She wasn’t in Creative Writing this morning.”

 

“I saw her for breakfast, but other than that . . .” Mat let his voice trail off as he paid for lunch. “Why? Is she missing?”

 

“I think so,” Akane said as they sat down at a table. “I haven’t seen (Your Name) either. Do you have any classes with her?”

 

“We have Computer Science next, if I remember correctly,” Mat said, racking his brain for memories from the game. Computer Science seemed right. And he recalled that (Your Name) showed up when he went there in the game. “I’m sure she’ll be there. When I see her, I’ll ask if she knows where Saki’s gone off to.”

 

“Thank you, Matthew,” Akane spoke quietly, picking at her food. “I just hope she isn’t skipping lunch again. This always happens when . . .” She closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath of air. A smile spread across her face once more when her eyes opened again. “Nevermind that. How have your classes been going?”

 

“Good, I guess,” Mat said, and he recalled that his character was having troubles in one class. “But, I’m having a bit of a hard time in my, uh, m-math class.” He figured that his character was a First-Year, like (Your Name), but he didn’t want to accidentally get the name of the math class wrong, so he kind of just dumbed it down a bit.

 

Akane’s face lit up. “Oh, really?” she said. “I could help you out, if you want. You’re a First-Year, like (Your Name), right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. How about we start now, then?”

 

Mat remembered that there would be a ‘yes or no’ option at this point, and that his choice would affect the storyline. He’d picked ‘yes’ during his gameplay, and he didn’t want to change anything, so he gave a simple “sure”.

 

Akane smiled brightly. “Great!” she beamed, grabbing her stuff and moving over to the other side of the table in order to sit beside him. “It’s been a while, so I might be a bit rusty. But, don’t worry-- I’ve got this.”

 

“Okay,” Mat said. My Academia Love was a bit of a romance simulator of sorts, and he’d ended up getting Akane in the end. He assumed this moment was why.

 

\-----

 

Mat sat down in his seat in Computer Science, the seat next to (Your Name)’s. She hadn’t arrived yet-- but then again, he was the first one there.

 

Student after student piled into the classroom, sitting in their designated areas, then (Your Name) entered and sat beside Mat. The two were silent for a moment, starting up their laptops, then (Your Name) faced him. “Matthew, have you seen Saki today?” she asked.

 

Mat looked at her, bewildered. “I-I was about to ask you the same thing.”

 

(Your Name) blinked. “Oh. You were?”

 

“Yeah. Akane was looking for her earlier. She’s been missing the entire school day,” Mat said. “You were the last one who saw her, though.”

 

“She left the apartment after me,” (Your Name) said, quickly facing her computer. “I-I don’t--”

 

“Well, if she skipped her classes, where would she have gone?”

 

“We . . . We got into a fight,” (Your Name) mumbled. “I asked her to stop being so mean to you, and she got defensive. She . . . said a few things that were offensive to me, so I shoved her, and she ran out. I don’t know where she went.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me or Akane?”

 

“Well, I haven’t seen Akane all day, and I couldn’t exactly skip my classes to come see you,” (Your Name) mumbled, her eyes tearing up.

 

“Hey, uh, d-don’t cry,” Mat stammered, placing a hand on (Your Name)’s back.

 

(Your Name) dried her eyes. “Okay-- I won’t,” she muttered. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Saki.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Mat said. “Let’s just get to doing our classwork.”

 

(Your Name) smiled. “Okay.”

 

Mat sighed.  _ I just hope that Saki’s okay. For some reason, I can’t remember what happens after this scene . . . _

 

“Not to be weird or anything,” (Your Name) said as she typed away on her laptop, “but I’ve been thinking about the meaning of life again.”

 

Mat watched her work. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” (Your Name) said. “I think that the meaning of life is to just . . . live life, trying to make something of yourself. I’d die a thousand times before living a life where I just did nothing.”

 

Mat laughed inwardly.  _ (Your Name) always was the philosophical one of the trio.  _ “That’s pretty deep,” he said.

 

(Your Name) beamed at him, “You think?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

(Your Name) blushed and faced her computer again. “Well, it’s just a thing I’ve been thinking about.”

 

“Keep it up,” Mat said. “Maybe you could study to be a Philosophy major.”

 

“Maybe . . .” And the rest of the class went on in silence.

 

\-----

 

Since Saki wasn’t at the college, the day just simply whisked by. Akane, (Your Name), and Mat walked back to the complex together, each discussing their plans in order to find their missing friend.

 

“Okay, I’ll check Saki’s hangout, (Your Name) will check the back of the building, and Mat--” Akane had been giving orders as the three entered the apartment, but she went silent when she saw Saki lounging casually on the couch.

 

“‘Sup,” the blue-haired female greeted, lazily raising her hand as she flipped through channels on the TV.

 

“Saki!!” Akane exclaimed, relief washing over her features as she rushed to engulf her friend in a hug.

 

“Geez, woman!” Saki huffed, victim to Akane’s tight grasp. “What’s your deal?!”

 

“You weren’t at the college all day! We thought you died, or something!” Akane yelled. It was rather amusing to see her like this, since it was a rare experience. Akane was usually calm and collected and nonchalant, but to see her frantic like this was kind of funny.

 

“No! I didn’t die, you doofus!” Saki grumbled, shoving Akane off of her. “I just didn’t feel like going to the prison today.”

 

“Well, at least tell me next time!” Akane exclaimed, flicking the younger girl’s forehead. 

 

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Saki mumbled, rubbing her head as she walked off. “Just call me when dinner’s ready, you asshat.”

 

Akane sighed, “I swear, she’s gonna be the death of me.” She smiled and faced Mat and (Your Name). “Why don’t you two go do something while I make us some dinner, huh?”

 

“Alrighty, then, bossiroon!” (Your Name) beamed, giving a mock-salute before dragging Mat out of the room by his hand. She didn’t let go until the two of them were plopped down on her bedroom floor. “Whaddya wanna do?” she asked.

 

“Eh . . .” Mat thought for a moment. What were his options? He looked at the game console in the corner. “I . . . bet I can beat you at a round of ‘Sparkle World War Z X Infinity III’.”

 

(Your Name) narrowed her (Eye Color) eyes. “You’re on.”

 

The rest of the night was then spent playing video games and eating spaghetti. Akane even joined in after dinner, but Saki seemed more reserved. 

 

Two more days.

 

\-----

 

**Day Four of Five**

 

_ “Hey, psst, Matthew. Wake up.” _

 

Mat shifted a bit in his bed. He’d had a hard time falling asleep, being as he wasn’t used to the new house an all. He looked at the window and saw that it was still dark out. Turning over, his eyes came into contact with the face of Saki. He jumped up in bed, letting out a yelp, and Saki was quick to cover his mouth.

 

“Don’t be loud, you numbskull,” she whisper-yelled, looking around almost skeptically. “She might be listening . . .”

 

Mat moved her hand away, furrowing his brow. “Who?”

 

“Can we talk about it on the roof?” she asked.

 

Mat remembered now. Sometime during Day Two, Akane had mentioned that Saki liked to go onto the roof when she needed to be alone, where no one would bother her.  _ Whatever Saki needs to talk about, it must be serious _ , he thought.

 

Saki’s eyebrows raised. “Well, I’m waiting . . .”

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sure,” Mat stammered, scrambling out of bed. 

 

“Good,” Saki said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. She was walking on the tips of her toes, and she kept like this until they finally reached the roof, the cold air hitting their exposed skin.

 

“What time is it?” Mat asked, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms as he gazed up at the starry sky.

 

“About three in the morning,” Saki replied, mirroring his actions. “I had to make sure Akane and (Your Name) were asleep.”

 

“Why, though?”

 

Saki’s face fell. “I think something’s wrong with (Your Name).”

 

Mat looked at her. “How so?”

 

“She’s been acting weird lately. More violent. It’s kind of scary.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Mat said. But he hadn’t meant it. It was only what his character had said, and it seemed almost programmed to him.

 

Saki sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right,” she said. “I’m probably just overreacting. I’m sorry I woke you. You can go back to bed.”

 

Mat’s expression switched to that of worry. “Are you gonna come back in?”

 

“Nah. I’m gonna stay out here for a while.”

 

Mat frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Saki being alone. But he just wen’t with the script. “Okay.” And he went back inside, heading back to his room. However, on his way, he bumped into (Your Name).

 

“Oh! Matthew! What are you doing up?” she asked.

 

“I-I was just getting a glass of water,” Mat lied, averting her gaze. “Uh, what about you? Isn’t your room in the other direction?”

 

(Your Name) blushed. “Um . . . I-I was just going to the bathroom.”

 

“Oh. Well, I’ll see you later, then,” Mat said, entering his room. When he closed the door and climbed into bed, he could hear (Your Name) walking. Walking past the bathroom and up to the roof . . . .

 

\-----

****Author's Note****

**Part Two coming soon!**

**Have a good one~**

**-Remedy**


	9. You're Weird. I Like That. (Markiplier X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **for imagination_tier**

Mark would be lying if he said he wasn’t weird.

 

Not that he didn’t like it. He wouldn’t change himself for the world. His friends were weird, his family was weird. In fact, he couldn’t even think of one human being he could classify as ‘normal’. Actually, he didn’t even know what ‘normal’ was. In his eyes, being weird was the normal thing to be.

 

Or maybe he was just overthinking things in the spur of the moment as he gazed from a distance at the strangest girl he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

Initially, Mark had planned to go thrift shopping to see if he could find any cheap games to play during his free time. He hadn’t expected much from his short adventure, much less what he was seeing now.

 

Yes, she was certainly a strange one. She had (Hair Length) (Hair Brown) hair that glistened in the thrift shop’s artificial lighting, and he could just barely make out the focused look overtaking her expression. But that wasn’t the weird part. Oh no, not even close. And it wasn’t just what she was wearing, either. Yeah, sure, she was clad in full Victorian clothes on a hot Los Angeles afternoon, but it got weirder.

 

Yes, it got weirder than that.

 

Mark watched with full-on wonder as she approached an elderly woman-- she was the store’s manager of sorts --and asked a simple, yet very specific question: “Do you happen to have a Mario statue, standing at about . . . two-feet tall?”

 

He couldn’t believe his ears. Was this really happening? Was this exchange a real thing that was currently occurring in his real life? He slapped himself in the face just to check, but he immediately regretted it when pain took over. “Ow,” he mumbled, feeling dumb.

 

“Oh. Yes, we actually got one in yesterday,” the elder woman replied to the odd female’s request, showing the way. “What a coincidence, hee-hee!”

 

And then he continued to watch, eyes never leaving her form until he could no longer see her Victorian dress swaying with each step. “Wow,” he breathed. Mark turned on his heel and left, astonishment shining in his chestnut-brown eyes as he climbed into the Barrel and started it up, buckling himself in and driving off.

 

Only when he got home did he realize that he’d forgotten to buy a new game.

 

\-----

 

Less than a week later, the girl was still in his head.

 

He was kind of mad at himself for not approaching her. He’d spent a good twenty minutes mentally barating himself during his morning shower, muttering things like “I should’ve waited for her at the entrance” or “I should’ve tracked her down”. He then decided that both ideas sounded creepy and stalkish as he wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body.

 

“I just gotta get her off my mind,” Mark thought aloud as he pulled on some boxers and shorts. He thrust his hand into his closet for a shirt, grabbing the first thing he touched. Not even stopping to look at what he’d picked, he pulled it on over his head and uttered a sigh. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do,” he said decidedly, hands on his hips. He was a man with a plan. “What better way than to record a video for my loyal fans?”

 

That ended well.

 

Sarcasm. That was sarcasm.

 

Mark let out an audible groan for the umpteenth time. “I can’t focus!” he yelled, his words dripping with anguish. “AUGH! I JUST FELL OFF A CLIFF!” He ran a hand through his dark hair, then dragged his fingers along his face, knocking his glasses off. He let out a small huff and faced the camera. “Okay. I think I’m gonna end this here. I honestly can’t keep my mind on one thing, so that’s a big problem. Just tell me what you guys thought of this in the comments below, and if you want to see me play more. Thank you all so much for watching. And, as always, I will see you . . . in the next video! Buh-bye!” He grinned half-heartedly and gave a wave before stopping the recording.

 

He sat in silence for a moment, his right hand raking through his hair in a repetitive motion as he tried to think. But he couldn’t. His brain just kept making this endless ‘mmm’ sound. It was really weird.

 

_Nudge._

 

Mark jumped when he felt Chica’s wet nose against his other hand. He gave her a quick pat on the head, a smile gracing his lips. “Hey, Chica Bica,” he said lovingly. He checked his wristwatch for the time. It wasn’t late; only 3:20 in the afternoon. He gazed down at his beloved doggo. “Hey, pupper. Ya wanna go for a walk?”

 

And that’s what they did. Mark put Chica on her leash, and they roamed the sidewalks of Los Angeles, taking in the fresh air. Yeah, this is what he needed. This was definitely what would take his mind off of--

 

_“What?! No! I can’t afford another mime!”_

 

Mark skid to a halt, and Chica let out a small yip of surprise. “Sorry, Chica,” he said, scratching her behind the ears. “I was just startled.”

 

_“Well, can’t you get your brother to do it? He studied Performance Arts, right?”_

 

Slightly curious, Mark spun around in a full circle, in search of whoever was speaking of such strange things. And the he saw her. It was her. _Her._ He couldn’t describe her in any other way; he didn’t know her name, after all. But it was definitely the same girl, save for the Victorian getup and strange buying habits. Though, now she was blabbering on the phone about having the insufficient funds for ‘another mime’?

 

He’d only seen her twice, but she never ceased to amaze Mark.

 

_Nudge._

 

Chica’s nose hit against the hand that was holding the leash, and Mark questionably looked down at her. “What’s up?” he asked. She gazed up at him with deep-brown eyes that almost said, _Go to her, Dad._

 

Mark chuckled and ruffled her golden fur. “Maybe another time, okay?” he said, and Chica stuck her tongue out happily. “How about we go stop by that bakery we like? Jenna always likes to give you little doggy treats.”

 

Chica barked giddily, her tail wagging in a frantic back and forth motion.

 

“All right! Let’s go!” As he started to continue his walk, Mark couldn’t help but glance back at the mysterious female.

 

As if feeling his gaze, still on the phone, she looked up at him, just as the next sentence flowed from her mouth: “No, Evan. I’m not gonna mime at your seventh-cousin-twice-removed-Gary’s bar mitzvah.”

 

The sentence itself made no sense at all, but for some reason . . . it left Mark wanting more from this girl.

 

\-----

 

“‘Would you rather lose one arm but have super strength in the other arm, or lose one leg but have super speed in the other leg?’” Mark tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked off into space. “That’s a tough one. But, I mean, why would I go with the former when I already have undeniable strength?” he asked no one in particular as he flexed his muscles for the camera, his ego inflating by the second. “However, I wouldn’t want to be stuck with one leg. Unless I could have a peg leg . . . Can I have a peg leg?? I could be like a pirate! Oh my God, that would be so cool!” He grinned widely as he picked the latter option. “I’m only picking this, assuming I get a peg leg.” He pouted, because a majority of people would rather have one arm and super strength. He didn’t address the matter, moving on to the next question.

 

“‘Would you rather have to mime everything instead of speaking, or be handcuffed to a mime for your entire life?’” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Geez, they make it really easy. Well . . . then again, I wouldn’t like the idea of not being able to speak, though being handcuffed to a mime . . .” He tapped his chin again before his eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh wait! Hold that thought, guys. I just remembered something really funny.”

 

Mark straightened in his seat and pet Chica, who was resting at his feet. “Now, you guys know how I was really unfocused during my last video?” He didn’t get an answer, though he didn’t expect one. “Well, it’s because I was thinking about this girl-- And before you jump to conclusions, it’s not like that. Okay? I don’t even know her name.

Anywho, you guys seemed pretty worried about me being all over the place in my last video, so I figured I’d talk about it sometime. Good thing this question came up, huh? Otherwise, I would’ve forgotten entirely. You know lil’ ol’ Markimoo, always so forgetful.

 _Ahem!_ Before I get sidetracked . . . I saw this girl when I was at a thrift store and . . .”

 

Mark then spent a good ten minutes telling the entire story of his mystery weirdo. “. . .and that’s about it,” he finished before checking the time. He’d been recording for over half an hour now. “Oh wow. It’s already been thirty minutes? Yeesh. Well, looks like I’m gonna have to leave this here. Tell me in the comments if you’d wanna be bound to a mime for all of eternity. Thank you all for watching. And, as always, I will see you . . . in the next video! Buh-bye!”

 

Mark turned off the camera and fell back into his seat. Chica nuzzled his toes, gazing up at him with a curious expression. “Oh, Chica, what am I gonna do?” he asked woefully, scratching her tummy with his foot. “You’re a free doggo, and you don’t have to deal with strange feelings such as enticement. You get to chase squirrels and roll in the dirt.”

 

Chica snorted as a sort of response.

 

Mark chuckled and looked up at his ceiling. “She’s just so . . . intriguing. I wish I knew her name.” Before he could continue his train of thought, his stomach growled. “Hm . . . maybe we should eat.”

 

Chica hopped up immediately, and the two bounded off toward the kitchen. However, Mark knew the girl wasn’t forever off his mind.

 

\-----

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be--_

 

Mark yawned and sat up in his bed, stretching his limbs to circulate blood flow as the covers pooled off of him. He set his feet on the floor and pulled on a shirt, then quickly made his bed. He then went on with his daily schedule: morning workout, shower, eat breakfast, practice guitar, and study German. And now, he was currently sitting in his rec room, ready to make his next Let’s Play. Before doing so, however, he decided to check his social media.

 

He started with his Instagram; mostly just a bunch of likes on his ‘Sweat Updates’.

 

Then, he checked Tumblr; a bunch of really cool fan art he wished he could spend all day fawning over.

 

Twitter; lots of likes and comments, the usual.

 

But then he checked YouTube. He decided to read a few of the comments on his latest ‘Would You Rather?’ video, just to see what people thought and such. The most recent one caught his eye instantly:

 

**imagination_tier: i love u mark, but i think the whole**

**story about that girl is a lie. things like that just don’t**

**happen. :/**

 

Mark frowned slightly. “What? No. I wasn’t lying!” he defended himself, though Chica was the only one who could hear him, yet she wasn’t even really listening. Slightly frustrated, he read a few more.

 

**shturrpslayer: hey mark. i’m a big fan of your stuff. i really**

**like your would you rather? videos and would like to see**

**more.also i’d rather have to mime everything, bc i wouldn’t**

**want to shower with a mime. :P also, i really would like to**

**know how you came up with that whole story about the girl.**

**i almost believed it for a minute there XD.**

 

**gravity-fallen: MARK! why would you lie to us???**

 

**septiplierAWAYYY: really? a girl in a full Victorian getup buying**

**a mario statue? from the bottom of my heart, i beg of you to stop**

**using whatever you’re on.**

 

Mark huffed, “I’m not using drugs!” He crossed his arms over his chest, a rather child-like pout crossing over his features. “Why doesn’t anyone believe me!?” Everyone’s disbelief in his definitely-true story filled him with determination! . . .to prove that he was not on drugs, and not a liar.

 

“All right, you non-believers,” he mumbled to himself as he typed away on Twitter. “Have a taste of _my_ dingus! And out it goes!”

 

 **Markiplier** @markiplier 23s

**I read over the comments on my last video, and I am not happy! >:O **

**Why would I ever lie??? She’s real!!**

 

He nodded to himself, proud. “Ha! Let’s see what they have to say about _them_ apples!”

 

The reaction was merely thousands of memes in the ‘You Lied’ category. Looking at each and every one of them, Mark shook his head. “There’s only one way to fix this . . .” He faced the camera and started the recording.

 

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and if you’ve seen my latest video and _the Tweet_ ”-- he lifted his hand like his was holding something, making a mental note to edit the Tweet into there later--”then you know why I’m making this type of video. So, I’m gonna be quick with it.

I’m a little upset that you, _my_ _loyal and understanding fans_ , would think I have a big enough brain capacity to come up with a story like that! Oh, and also that I would lie to you. That also upsets me. Thus! I’m gonna be a little late with uploads today, because I’ll be spending the four hours, that I usually spend recording, looking for the Victorian lady of my story! I shall prove to you walnuts that she is real, and I will not return home until I find and convince her to make a video with me! I don’t care if I have to force her into my home, sit her down in front of the camera and make her tell you the truth! I’ll do it, and you all know I will!

But anyways, thank you all so much for watching. And, as always, I will see you . . . in the next video! Buh-bye!”

 

After turning off the recording, Mark quickly went to working on editing the video. After that was done, he put it up and checked the time. _12:57 PM._ “Okay, I have a bunch of time,” Mark beamed. “That’s right. I got this!”

 

**_Five hours later_ **

 

“I don’t got this,” Mark groaned as he tiredly walked the streets of Los Angeles. It was six in the afternoon; he had been searching for this woman for forever. Why did he think this would be simple? Why did he think she would just fall from the sky? WHY DID HE THINK LIFE WOULD JUST POINT HIM IN THE DIRECTION OF--

 

“Excuse me? Sir?”

 

Mark jumped from his thoughts, turning towards the person who’d addressed him. It was a young woman-- with a platinum-blonde bob and big brown eyes --who was sitting in a ticket booth outside of a theater. “Uh, yes?” Mark said, unsure, as he cautiously approached the stranger.

 

“You looked kinda perplexed,” she said with a raised brow. “Like something was bothering you? I don’t wanna pry, if that’s what you think I’m trying to do. All I know is that watching people perform on stage calms my nerves, and I wanted to ask if you’d like a ticket to the show that’s playing.”

 

“Um, what’s the show?” Mark inquired, though his interest was already piqued.

 

“I don’t remember the name,” the woman replied, looking back at something before meeting his gaze again. “Some weird shit about mimes. Everyone’s in Victorian clothes. It’s crazy in there.”

 

Mark ran a hand through his disheveled hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. It’d been a long day, and he really could use a break. Matt and Ryan were at his house, keeping an eye on Chica, so he didn’t have to worry about that. It was getting pretty late, and at this rate he wouldn’t be able to record any content for the day. However, a sudden impulse drove him to say, “Okay, sure. How much for a ticket?”

 

“No, no. Just have mine,” the woman said, handing him her own ticket.

 

“Are you sur--?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to give it away all day,” she said, waving him off. “Just get in there and take your seat before the show starts.”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you . . .”

 

“Bridget. And it’s no problem.”

 

Mark gave a slight nod as he walked past her, uttering another small ‘thanks’ before entering the building. He handed his ticket over a man at the entrance, who then led him to a seat in the third row from the stage. It was rather packed already, giving Mark the idea that whoever was performing must be rather famous.

 

As soon as the twenty-eight-year-old sat down, the house lights dimmed, marking the start of the show.

 

It was odd at first. A small group of girls walked out, seeming to have a conversation, except they were miming everything. It made Mark curious as to what the show was about, but he didn’t ask any of his fellow viewers.

 

The show went on like this for a few more moments while soft music played in the background. A few of the characters spoke, but most of them just mimed their thoughts. The music grew more intense, and another female character was introduced to the story.

 

Mark’s heart skipped a beat, and his mouth fell open.

 

It was her. It was the woman he’d been searching for all day long. She was right there, standing onstage in all of her brilliance. Bright (Eye Color) eyes shining with a passion as she spoke her first line: “Surely, you can’t be in love with a woman you haven’t even met.”

 

But Mark was, and he didn’t hate himself for it one bit.

 

\-----

 

“Aw, thank you. These look lovely, Celine.” Her voice was soft and sweet when she spoke, and there was a graceful smile donning her lips as she accepted roses from a young girl.

 

“I really liked tonight’s show, (Nickname)!” the girl, Celine, giggled before running off with.

 

Mark wrung his wrists nervously as he forced himself forward, eyes glued to the tiled floor beneath his feet.

 

“Can I help you?” Her kind voice was enough to snap him to attention, and his eyes met with hers as she stared him down, confused.

 

“Uh, my name’s Markip-- Just Mark,” Mark stammered, grinning crookedly. “I, uh, I saw you at the thrift shop a few days ago.” Sweat beaded his forehead. _Great going, Mark. Now you sound like a stalker._

 

She didn’t seem startled, or fazed even, by the statement. She only smiled brighter. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yes,” Mark said. “You were . . . doing some strange things, and it made me interested in you. N-Not like _interested_ , y’know? L-Like in _that way_. I just-- I’m not-- Uh, I--”

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, stifling a laugh as his jumbled-up words caught in his throat. “What are you trying to say?”

 

Mark cleared his throat and started over. “My name’s Mark. I have a YouTube channel called Markiplier,” he said. “I saw you in a thrift shop about a week ago, and you were looking for a statue of Mario, I think? Yeah, well it was a little strange, to say the least. It just kind of affected me.

Then, I saw you while I was walking my dog, and you were on the phone with someone--”

 

“Saying that I couldn’t afford another mime?” she guessed. “Yeah, I think I saw you looking at me.”

 

Mark blushed a little at her wording, scratching the back of his neck shyly. “Well, yeah . . . It was odd,” he murmured. “And I was recording a thing for my channel, and I came across something that reminded you, so I told my fans about the weird things you were doing.”

 

Her cheeks lit up slightly, and she rubbed her arm nervously. “You talked about me?”

 

“Yeah. But no one believed me when I told them, so I decided to come hunt you down.” He quickly looked away. “Dammit, that sounds creepy.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine,” she said with a small laugh. “So what do you need me for?”

 

“Well, could I get your name?” Mark asked with a small grin.

 

“(Your Name),” she responded.

 

“I’m Mark! Wait, you already know that,” Mark bumbled, frowning to himself as he quickly tried to think of a joke to save himself. “But my stage name is ‘Markle Sparkles’!”

 

This sent (Your Name) into a fit of laughter, and she had to hold her sides to keep from keeling over. “That’s comedy gold,” she wheezed. After she’d calmed down, she sighed, “If there’s anything you need me for--”

 

“OH!” Mark exclaimed out of nowhere, making (Your Name) jump. “I recorded a bit of you on stage to show my fans so they know you’re real. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Of course,” (Your Name) replied kindly. “And, um, if there’s anything else you need me for . . .” She trailed off for a moment as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down before handing it to Mark. “Then, here,” she said. “It was nice meeting you, but I actually have to get home to work on some writing. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

 

“I’d hope so!” Mark grinned cheesily, waving goodbye before allowing himself a glance at the slip of paper. His breath hitched when he discovered what it was:

 

Her phone number.

 

\-----

 

_Toss. Sigh. Turn. Sigh. Toss. Groan. Turn. UGH._

 

Mark sat up in his bed, impatiently tapping a finger against his left knee. He’d posted the video of (Your Name) on pretty much every social media platform he had, and everyone finally believed his crazy story. So why was he still awake at-- _he checked his phone_ \--one o’clock in the morning? Hell, if he knew.

 

Chica licked his hand reassuringly, and couldn’t help but smile at her antics. “I’m okay, Chica Bica,” he told his beloved doggo, giving her a quick kiss on the head before scrunching up his nose and recoiling, “but you need a bath.”

 

The golden retriever huffed in response.

 

“But you like baths,” Mark said, and Chica wagged her tail as a reply.

 

After a moment of staring at the wall-- or, actually, the darkness _hiding_ the wall --Mark’s attentions was brought to his phone, which lit up on his nightstand, informing him that it was done charging. He swiftly snatched it up, instantly going into his Contacts.

 

His finger hovered over (Your Name)’s name. It was rather that-- early, actually. Would it be right if he sent her a quick message? Whether it was or not, he still sent just one:

 

**Hi, this is Mark. Sorry if I woke you.**

 

She replied a moment later:

 

**You didn’t. I’m actually still awake, working on my writing.**

**Guess I lost track of time lol.**

 

Mark smiled.

**Oh that’s good. I would’ve felt like a jerk otherwise.**

**What are you writing, if you don’t mind me asking?**

 

**A story of sorts.**

 

**About?**

 

**Something awfully cliche that I don’t think you’ll like.**

 

**Try me ;)**

 

Mark froze when she didn’t answer. Had he been too bold? Why did he send a winky face? What if--

 

**Well, it’s about a guy who has been best friends with a girl for**

**his entire life, and he realizes he’s in love with her just as she**

**is about to get married.**

**Like I said, cliche.**

 

Mark sighed, happy that he hadn’t made things awkward. He quickly typed a response:

 

**I think it’s a great story idea.**

**Were you just assuming I wouldn’t like it bc I’m a guy?**

 

**You caught me lol**

 

**Lol**

**So what are you up to other than writing?**

 

**Drinking coffee as fuel, watching TV, and talking to you.**

**How about you? Shouldn’t you be asleep?**

 

**Couldn’t.**

 

**Oh. Is something wrong?**

 

~~**No. I just wanted to talk to you.** ~~

 

Mark shook his head. No way was he sending that one. He went with:

 

**No. I just have something on my mind.**

 

**Or is it someone?**

 

**Kind of, actually.**

 

**Well, try not to worry too much. It’s bad for your health.**

 

**Haha, ok I’ll keep that in mind.**

 

**I suppose I can only hope so.**

 

**:)**

**Are you tired?**

 

**Nah. Coffee helps. You?**

 

**Only a little. But not enough.**

 

**Then I’ll just have to bore you to sleep with my**

**conversations ;)**

 

**I don’t think that’s possible ;)**

 

**I can try ;)**

 

**But you will fail ;)**

 

**Lol**

**How did the video go?**

 

**I finally convinced them you’re real :D**

 

**That’s good :)**

 

**Yep! :P**

**Can I ask you something?**

 

**Of course.**

 

**Could you do a video with me?**

 

Mark squirmed in his spot as he awaited her response. He really hoped she would say yes. She’d had such an impact on him, and he wanted to get to know her more. What better way than over a collaboration of sorts?

 

**Sure. I don’t see why not.**

 

“YES!” Mark exclaimed, startling Chica, who had managed to fall asleep beside him. “She said yes! Chica, she said yes! Yes yes yes! YESSS!”

 

**Great! When would you like to come over?**

 

**Is tomorrow good for you?**

 

**Sure thign.**

**thing^^**

**You like video games, right?**

 

**Yea. I haven’t played in a while, though, so I might be**

**a bit rusty.**

 

**No, that’s fine.**

**And you’re okay with being on the internet, right?**

 

**Mark, I know what YouTube is.**

**You act like I’m a total newb to it all. :’(**

 

**Oh I’m sorry! D:**

**I didn’t mean to make you upset!**

**I just wanted to make sure you know I**

**plan on posting the video on my channel.**

 

**Yea, I know ;P**

 

Mark blinked. “Is she teasing me?”

 

**-3- were you just trying to get me all riled up?**

 

**Something like that ;)**

 

 _What’s with the consistency of the winky faces?,_ Mark wondered to himself. _Did I start something?_

 

**Well that’s just mean**

**I cry D’:**

 

**You’ll be fine :)**

**You should get some rest though, and text me your address**

**when you wake up.**

 

**Alrighty :D**

 

**What time should I come over?**

 

**One thirty?**

 

**Ok**

**See you then ;)**

 

**You bet ;)**

 

Mark waited a moment to see if she’d reply. When she didn’t, he turned off his phone and placed back on the charger, falling back into his pillows. He uttered a contented sigh, to which Chica responded by bombarding his hand with kisses, lapping her tongue to and fro. Mark chuckled and rubbed her head, closing his eyes. _Tomorrow is going to be great._

 

That was the thought that finally helped him fall asleep.

 

\-----

 

**_Three months later_ **

 

“Die suckers!”

 

“Whoa, calm down--”

 

“I’ll calm down when all these zombies die!!”

 

“Hey, zombie lives matter.”

 

“They’re dead, Mark.”

 

“But what if some of them are fans?”

 

“Then, they’re dead fans, and your playthroughs of PUBG obviously didn’t help at all.”

 

Mark chuckled, nudging (Your Name) playfully as they continued playing games. He still couldn’t believe they’d been friends for three months now. When they’d made that video together after he’d first spoke to her, the fans went crazy. They had reacted by being excited that Mark had actually gotten to talk to the weird girl they were initially skeptical about, and soon their ship name became the number one trending hashtag on Twitter. For like, a day.

 

“Yo, Mark, you’re dying,” (Your Name) said, pulling Mark from his thoughts.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark hissed, snapping back into action.

 

(Your Name) giggled, shoving him lightly. “Focus, ya big dork.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Mark huffed before grinning. “I’m _your_ big dork.”

 

(Your Name) smiled and spared him a quick glance. “That you are.”

 

After a while, they ended up dying. They weren’t mad; it was inevitable, really. Well, (Your Name) wasn’t mad. Mark was, however.

 

“Shitty dicks!” he cursed, jumping out of his seat. “That douche-bitch came outta nowhere! Did you see that, (Your Name)!?”

 

“I was watching,” (Your Name) replied, bemusement in her tone.

 

“That’s not fair! We got so far! They can’t just kill us like that!”

 

(Your Name) stood up, walked around to stand in front of him, and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. “Apparently they can, Markle Sparkles.”

 

Mark sighed, melting under her gaze. “I’m overreacting.”

 

“You are.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” (Your Name) laughed. “Your reactions are funny. No wonder you have such a big following.”

 

Mark smiled, placing a hand on his heart. “You have no idea how much that means coming from you.”

 

(Your Name) rolled her eyes playfully, shoving his arm lightly. “Oh, stop.”

 

Mark grabbed her hand before she could pull back, and her eyes met his. “I mean it,” he said sincerely. “I love hanging out with you. It’s crazy to believe this all started with me being nosy in a thrift shop and tracking you down at the theater. And you are _such_ a good actress. I love going to your shows, and I love reading your stories. I love having the privilege to be your friend. I love _you_ .” Mark’s heart stopped. _Well, geez, that just slipped._

 

(Your Name)’s eyes went wide. “W-What?”

 

“I-I didn’t-- Actually, I-- No, I mean-- I like you-- But I-- I want-- Do you--”

 

“Mark,” (Your Name) said, and the aforementioned male instantly shut up. “What are you trying to say?”

 

Mark closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. When he opened them again, his confidence was regained. _It’s now or never, Mark._ He looked deep into (Your Name)’s bright (Eye Color) eyes, and he said, “You’re weird.”

 

(Your Name) looked at him still, shocked. “Wha--? I--”

 

Before she could say anything else, Mark swiftly captured her by the nape her neck and pulled her upwards, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate, slightly-nervous kiss. In reponse, she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

Mark pulled back slightly, though they remained in the same position. “I like that,” he whispered.

 

In response, (Your Name) giggled, “You better. ‘Cause it only gets weirder from here.”

 

Mark grinned-- “I can live with that.” --and leaned in once more to let his lips greet her own. It deepened, just barely, his mind thinking of nothing but her.

 

He loved this little weirdo, and he always would. Maybe it was because he knew he was weird, too. Who knows. All he knew was that he loved her. And he figured . . . that’s gotta count for something in this strange world.

 

fin~

 

\-----

 

****Author's Note****

**Wow. I'm actually really proud with how this came out. It took me two nights in a row (four hours altogether) staying up until 2 am to finish, but I really am proud with the end result.**

**Now, all I can hope for is that imagination_tier liked it, for they were the one who requested it.**

 

**But anyways, I don't have much to say.**

 

**Have a good one~**

 

**-Remedy**


	10. Choose Your Character (MatPat X Reader) (Part Two of Two)

**_AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE_ _!!!!!_ **

Mat jumped up out of bed, his breath heaving in his chest as (Your Name) and Akane came running into his room. Akane had a dismal look on her face as she (Your Name) clung to her, tears streaming from her (Eye Color) eyes and down her (Skin Tone) face. “W-What happened?” he asked.

 

“S-Saki. She . . .” Akane’s voice caught in her throat for a moment, but she quickly recollected herself. “Her body was found outside of the apartment complex. She’s . . . dead.”

 

Mat stumbled backwards, clutching his head. “Dead??”  _So maybe Saki isn’t everyone’s favorite character. She’s bossy and mean, but she’s really nice once you get to know her. Who would want to kill her?_

 

“The police are outside investigating,” Akane said. “They told us to come inside and get dressed and wake you up too. The only place we can go right now is the college, I suppose.”

 

“Does anyone there even know?” Mat asked, looking up at the taller female.

 

“I don’t think so,” Akane replied glumly. “But, mayhaps, it’s better they don’t. We wouldn’t want everyone frantic.” She closed her eyes, letting out a sad sigh. “I just . . . can’t believe . . .”

 

Mat walked over to the two girls and wrapped his arms around them. “Don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay,” he said. “I promise.”

 

“I believe you,” (Your Name) said, smiling sweetly at him.

 

Mat looked at her, alarms going off in his mind. A few exchanges flashed through his memories:

 

_‘I think she likes you’_

_‘I’ll clean up, and I’ll have a little . . . talk with Saki’_

_‘She . . . said a few things that were offensive to me, so I shoved her, and she ran out’_

_‘I think something’s wrong with (Your Name)’_

_‘She’s been acting weird lately. More violent. It’s kind of scary’_

 

He narrowed his eyes at the youngest female, but she just kept smiling up at him.

 

Akane was the one to end the embrace. “Okay. Come on, you guys,” she said as she pulled away. “We should hurry up and get ready before the police come busting our door down.”

 

Mat let out a halfhearted laugh, trying hard to hide how unnerved he was about the whole ordeal, and it trailed off as the two girls left his room. He stared at the empty space for a moment before he closed the door and got dressed.

 

\-----

 

Mat zoned out during his first few classes. It was all stuff he had learned his first time in college, and it wouldn’t matter at the end of the day anyways, since it was the second to last day of the game. No one seemed to know of Saki’s death, and he figured Akane was right about keeping it that way.

 

Lunchtime rolled around, and he and Akane sat in silence while they ate. (Your Name) sat down across from the two, taking them both by surprise.

 

“(Your Name)? What are you doing here?” Akane asked.

 

“I couldn’t focus in my classes,” (Your Name) mumbled, grabbing a hashbrown from Akane’s tray, “so I came here. You guys are all I have left.” She looked mainly at Mat as she said this, but he didn’t think much of it.

 

Akane sighed, “Well . . . try not to get in trouble, okay?”

 

(Your Name) beamed, “Okay!” She faced Mat. “Hey. Can I . . . talk to you in the hallway for a moment?”

 

Mat quickly glanced at Akane, as if to mentally ask if it was a good idea.

 

“Uh, yeah, go ahead,” Akane said. “I’ll be here.”

 

“. . .okay,” Mat said. He and (Your Name) then stood and left the cafeteria, into the empty hallways.

 

They walked silently for a moment before (Your Name) stopped abruptly and faced him. “We haven’t had one-on-one time, really,” she said. “I just really needed to talk to you alone.”

 

“A-All right,” Mat stuttered.

 

(Your Name) looked at him for a moment before she sighed, “Wow, there’s really something wrong with me, isn’t there?”

 

Mat furrowed his brow. “How so?”

 

“Do you care about me, Matthew?”

 

Mat’s heart jumped. “W-What?”

 

“Please just answer the question.”

 

“Uh, y-yes.”

 

“Then, promise me you won’t tell anyone what I did for you,” (Your Name) whispered.

 

“I-I promise,” Mat bumbled, crossing his fingers behind his back. He didn’t know what to expect.

 

“It was me,” (Your Name) said.

 

“. . . .what?”

 

“Saki liked you. She got too close, and she was trying to steal you away,” (Your Name) said, “so I went up to the roof and pushed her off.”

 

Mat’s blood ran cold. “Y-You . . . killed her . . .”

 

(Your Name)’s face fell. “Don’t say that . . .” she said, her tone dismal. “She was a  _problem_. She wanted to keep you all to herself, so I got rid of the  _problem_.”

 

Mat stumbled backwards, his eyes widening. “You killed her, (Your Name)! Don’t you know what this means?! You’re a murderer!”

 

“A promise is a promise!” (Your Name) yelled, anger glazing her (Eye Color) eyes. “You promised you won’t tell! Don’t you love me, Matthew?”

 

Mat frantically glanced between (Your Name) and the empty hallway behind him. “Uh, um . . .” He didn’t know what to say or do. One wrong move and everything could go downhill.

 

(Your Name)’s face fell. “Please answer me, Mat,” she whimpered. “I-I did this for you. I did this for  _us_. It’s a simple ‘yes or no’ . . .”

 

Mat didn’t want to say no, but he also didn’t want to say yes.

 

Left without a reply, (Your Name) uttered a sigh, “Then I suppose you leave me with one last option . . .” She slowly lifted her head to meet his terrified gaze, her grin spreading cheek to cheek, unhumanly wide. Her image flickered in and out, her form sparking with glitches.

 

That was the last thing Mat saw before conciousness left him.

 

\-----

 

** Day Five of Five **

 

 _“_ A̵̯̐́͜n̸͇̲͎͗̚d̶͚̻̔̃,̶̗͗̇ ̵̞̈́ẗ̶̠̣o̵̲̒͠ő̷̖͘,̴͎̙̇ ̶̼͌͆f̸̨̩͉̽͝ȑ̵̻ő̶̮̩͝m̷͈̈ ̸̠̱́̋ṱ̷̭͈̔́͛ì̷͓̈́͠m̸͍͈͗̽e̵͔̔̔̏ ̶̦̼̇̎̊t̵̼̎̈ỏ̸̭̟ ̶̭̈͝t̶͕̽̊̃i̵͈͒͊͜m̶̼̥̓͋ȅ̵̲̱͒͝ ̸̦͚̌͊͘a̵̛̮͔̒͂ ̶̩̞̬̆m̴̻̮̉͘͝ą̷̔̓͛n̴̯̏͝  
̸̩̽  
̴̭̠͌͐Ã̸̺͙̖̚̚n̸̹͆̈͆d̷̗̮͔͛ ̶̝́̏ǎ̴̡ ̵̫̠̿̅ŵ̷̨͔̦o̸̧̘̻̿͊̀m̷̜̘̪̓a̸̼͛n̵̦͌̚,̶̝̠ ̷̛̲͌a̴̪͈͛̔͒g̶̪̠͘r̵̘͒ë̴̩̜̙́͆̇e̶͔̲͝i̷̥̬ņ̶͛g̸͈̮̋̕,̷͕̔ ̶͖̣̋l̷͎̜͚͝ḯ̷̤̚͝e̶̥̊̎ ̷͓̗̃̆c̷̩̍̄u̵͕̎̃r̵̢͕̎͌̎l̴̢̞̕͝ė̴͇͕͗͝ͅd̶̛͖̹̜͗͘  
̷̩͆̈̎ͅ  
̵̘̰͉̑͋T̵̺͈ͅő̴͚̩̿̄ ̶͖͇̹m̵̼̈́͌̈́ą̸͛̅k̷̛͙e̵̘̹̗͊̅ ̵̧̼͊̈́͋͜w̵̡̡̛͗̋ḫ̶̛͖̓a̴̘̔̓̿t̵̮͙͓̏ ̷̣̽̅͊l̵̫͒í̴̝̤̏̚t̴̮͖̘͌͒͝t̵̰͆́͝l̸̹̆͛̾e̷͎̰̫̔ ̷͔͘l̵͙̝̐o̴͇̦̤͌̍v̶̧̡̦̽e̵̤͓̬̽̔ ̷̢̿̈̿t̸͚̮̫̿͂̄h̸̦͔͝e̷̳͓͌̄y̸̛͖̠̔̓ ̴̛̱̦ͅc̸̖̭͔͛a̴̪̍n̵͔͎̰̈́  
̷̬̞̈́  
̵̢͌̌͝Ī̵̟̭ṅ̴̳̒̚ ̴̹̗̑̽͋ẗ̶̬͓́̔̇ḧ̷̳́̆͝ͅí̸̧̻̬s̵̻̏̓͠,̸̤͒̇̑ ̴̱̈́͒t̶̟̟̆h̷̙̲ȩ̵̪͓í̶̢r̶̘̤͆͜ ̵̟͎̈́̌o̸͎͋n̴̺̲̓ḙ̸̏ ̴͓̘͘a̶͎̞̓͝n̸̟͚̟͒d̴̨̻̫̎ ̴̘̣͗̈o̸̗̠͌ń̷̟͍͐̿l̶̫̫̦̋̒̆ỳ̴̻̺̭̋̈́ ̴̲̑w̵̬̿̃̚ͅỡ̸̬͍r̵̝̂͛l̷̙͋̾d̷̪̫̒.̵̩͗͑ _”_

 

Mat groaned as he came to. His head throbbed and his neck ached. His eyes not opening, he could feel his wrists were bound by rope, tied behind his back as he was sat in a chair. He tried to wriggle around in his chair to make his back stop hurting, but to no avail. His chestnut hair fell into his face, and he so wished it would go away.

 

A hand swiped at his bangs, pushing them to the side, out of his eyes.  _“Ą̷̦͆́m̴̽̋̆ͅę̷̤̝̆̑̂r̷̤̈́͜i̵̧̛͉̘͋̾c̴̣̐̂̏ͅa̴̢̫̫͘n̷̬̗͑͂͘ ̵͔͎͌̆͒V̵̻̈́͆͆a̸̛̱̤͊̚͜r̴̝̗̃͑ḭ̸̍͠a̶̜̟͌͝͝ṭ̶̆̌̆i̴͍̳̝̾̈ỏ̷̡̪̟̐͠n̵̗͈̏s̴͎̝͛,”_ said a voice. “ _J̸̧̜̫̏̉o̵̡̒͌̈e̴̡̞͒ ̸̛̰̈́̽B̴̤̗̒̓̓ơ̷̺͝ḷ̵͌t̵̮͌͝ͅo̵̗̩͓̾̊͂n̷̩̳̿ͅ.̶̫̺̩̿̓”_

 

Mat let out another groan as his eyes fluttered open. He squinted in the bright light, barely able to see the figure before him. It seemed to flicker like static, fractures breaking off and re-piecing in different areas, trying to make sense of its form.

 

It was a girl. And, oh, how she loved him so.

 

“Ḧ̵̱̰̑̚o̴̫͂̑w̸͙͙̞̿͘ ̵͕̘͇͗a̸̺̒̌ͅr̶̢͓͍͗e̵̬͊̔ ̴͉̟̬̅ỷ̴͉ǫ̸̖̍u̸͉͕̿̂ ̵̹̬̋͘f̷̞͕̈̋̈́e̸̯̯̳̚é̸̢͔͉l̸̨̗͘i̶̞͈̓n̵̡̰̉͐g̴͉͖͐͠?̴͈̅̌͝” she asked, sounding almost as if she were miles away, but Mat knew she was standing right before him. “I̸ ̷d̴i̶d̶n̵’̶t̸ ̸m̴e̴a̶n̷ ̴t̸o̵ ̶h̷u̶r̵t̸ ̴y̷o̵u̶ ̷s̶o̵ ̵b̶a̸d̷l̵y̴,̵ ̶b̸u̸t̸ ̷i̸t̸ ̶w̸a̵s̴ ̴t̸h̴e̸ ̷o̷n̸l̷y̷ ̴w̶a̶y̷ ̵I̶ ̴c̷o̴u̸l̷d̶ ̸g̸e̷t̸ ̴y̷o̶u̸ ̵o̴u̵t̷ ̸o̴f̴ ̵t̶h̷e̷r̷e̶ ̵u̷n̸n̸o̸t̶i̴c̶e̶d̵.̴”

 

Mat squinted harder. “Who are you?” he asked, his voice weak. He recognized this voice, but he couldn’t put a face to it.

 

She placed a hand on his cheek, and he could barely make out her ghost of a smile. “Y̶̭̘̐̏͆̾̈̓̐͂̈́͠o̵̤̯̙̙͙̥̖͔͚̤̟̎͌̔̏̑̽̊ͅͅǘ̸̡̹̗̰̮̺̰̱̱̺̒̐͋͜͜͠ͅr̶̥̗͎̩̉̈̔̽͊ ̷̻͑́̒͊̍̒̆͗͋̒̚l̶͕̣̾͊̀ǫ̷̦̙̳̪̲̺̝͈̟̫͐͊͑͒͋v̷̬̩̭̝̝̠̟̽̌̈́̅͌́͐͛͑̈̽͘͝e̴̢̺͔̜̫̘̮̭͓̻̝͇̘̾́ͅ,” she whispered.

 

Mat quickly jerked away, and it angered the girl. Didn’t he love her?

 

“No! No, what’s your name?” he asked.

 

The girl took a step back, her frown contorting into a twisted grin. She tilted her head to the side, her neck letting out a distasteful crack. “W̴̺͕͘͜h̵̗̤̑̅͝y̶͕͕͂͝,̵̰̈́ ̸̖̠͂d̸̟͛̇̐͜o̴͙̱͐͠ͅn̸͕̈́̇’̶̙̤̑̈́t̶̡̋́ ̴̱̹̄y̶͖̓͊̉ö̸̩̼́̔͗ǘ̷͇ ̷͉̠̍̅r̶̤̺̎̊͝ė̴͕̇c̵̬͝o̶̲̻͑ḡ̷̲͙n̴̺̮̓͗͠į̵̓͑̿z̷̹̲͒ȅ̸̠̹̮ ̵̭͕̑̓͝m̷̦͂̅e̷͇̍̒?̸͉͊̇”

 

Mat’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place in his mind. “(Your Name)?”

 

(Your Name) let out a gleeful laugh, her irises blazing. “A̷̗͐͒ẖ̶̺̒̚ă̷̭!̶͍̬̮̍͐͘ ̵͓̒I̵̡͑ ̷̲̻̫̅k̶͖͛n̸̤̥̈̋͋ę̸̈͊w̸̰̩̯͝͝ ̴͈̓̔̀ÿ̷̢̫̤́͠ò̵͓͎͙̍ů̴̱̃͜͠’̸̦͒̿̋d̷̘̻̎̇ ̴̳̓͝ŗ̴̯̣̕͝͝-̴̛̫̺̈́-̴̥͂̊̈́r̸̹͔̐̇͠e̴̖̗̳͠ṁ̴̼̍̂ĕ̶̖́̐m̷̧̦̐̂b̸̹̑̍͒e̵̙͙͑̀͌r̵̫̪͋̀̋ ̴̧̱͉͋̒m̴̨̧͋e̶̯̤͋̆̀ͅ!̴͉̠̱̊” Her head jerked violently to the left, as if she had no control over her own body. “Ṱ̴̛̠̮̍̏̌͐́̍͝h̷͍̩̮̒̅͊͋̀à̷̛̦̯̍̍̚t̵̤̾͒̄̿’̶̟̙̏̄̄͆͒s̴͍̼̜͉̟̓̔̾͗̊͘ ̸̠̪͈̪͛ḩ̷̺̲̗̲̮̎̓͝o̵̞̳̝̘͊̃͊͂w̴̰͕̞͎̤͍͂͗͛́̑ ̸̰̱͍͉̮̖̑̐̈I̴̳͇͎̺͖̳͉̦͂ ̶̪̞͒́̇̉̚ḵ̴̡̯̈́ņ̸͍͈ọ̷̘̳͕͔͘w̵̢̫͔̖̟̣̼̪͂͒ ̸̢̙͐̔̒̈̆̾ý̵̮̊̊̕͠o̸̼͇͈̗͙̫̩͖̾͗̾̅̂͑̊̿ų̴̛͇͒͆̃̈́̅͝ ̴̛̭̜̤͖̞̣̱͊̀̒͘̕͝͝r̵̻̬̘̳̩̐̀̅͊̂̈͐ĕ̷̦͗͛̂̽͆á̷̰̀̚l̴̼͓͙̺͑̓̈l̸͉͎̻͓̰͖̈́̅͗̏̆ͅy̴̝̲̓̄͒̚͝ ̴̝̱͓̳͔̝̣̒̆͂ͅd̴̛̩̩̖̙͇̆̉͜ͅo̵̜̊ ̴͔̞͈̼̲̦͗̌͒̇ͅͅl̸̳͚̾͋̊̍̑͠ȯ̷̧̲͉͔̯̅̓̈́̕v̸̦̈̆̎̿̃͗̆ͅe̴̡̛̘̭̭͙̾̽͑͊̒ ̸̟̠̄̀̾̄͝m̷̙̠͆͒̄̑̿͘ḛ̷̘̘͂͂̉̆ ̶̡́̏̿̑̕.̷̛͙̯̫̗̓́̕ ̷̬͎͈̪̠̙͐̄͑͝.̸̰͉͉̣̼̯́̏̔̂̅̋̾͘ ̷̼̦͂̆͐̏̈́̄.̷̨̧̲̠̰͔͒̽̎͝ͅ”

 

“Um . . . c-can you please let me go?”

 

(Your Name) pouted. “B̷u̵t̴ ̶y̸o̷u̸ ̶j̴u̴s̵t̸ ̸w̴o̵k̶e̵ ̸u̵p̵,” she said. “B̸̧̛͖̱̦̝e̷͈͒̋̂͝s̴̮̞̯͌͋͊̊͝i̴͉͒̊̔d̴̨̞͔̟̻͗͆̾ẽ̴̲̬͔͒̐͒̚š̴̙̈̔̒͜͠,̶͉͈̬̳̰͗̈́̉̈́̀ ̴͍͙̟̌͘i̷͈̠̣͛̓̐͌̇t̴̰̠̥̞̏̿’̸̰̮͉̋̓̇̋ş̶͇͐͌̂̔ ̶̧͍̹̥̊̕d̴̢̥͍̪͙͝a̸̟͗̈y̶̹̩͆̋ͅ ̷̣̜̦̓f̷̭̺̗̱̞̈́̔i̴̩̖͒̌̂̍̕ͅv̶̤̑̊̂͝ḙ̸̗̻̰͉͆͊̿̌.̷͎͎̠̮͗̿͌ ̴̻̭̯̂͛Y̷͚̱̣͐ǒ̸̠̊͠ṵ̴̧̳̙̲̕ ̶̖̤̥̣͒̃̊̕w̶̥̏̑̓͒o̴̞̖̠̣̼͊̎̇͝n̶͎̲̬̖̪̾̄͝,̵̡͇̳̰͂ ̷̬̰͖̀͘͠a̸̳̞̱͛́͘ͅn̶̈́̆̿̚͜d̴̝͈̤̯͆ ̵̖̦̻͆Ḯ̷̺͍̅͘’̵͇͗̊̇̂ṃ̸̡̱͍̪̽̄͋̆ ̴̡̜͜͝a̴͍̎̒̌̈́̔l̸̛̹͕̅̆̑ͅl̶̡̠̈́̔̇͌͝ ̵̦̣͑͆̉̂y̴̨̋͠ò̷̟̠̜u̷̜̞͐̂̕̕͝r̴͇̫̋̉̈́ṣ̶̱͑͂̑͜ ̴͉̦̖̳͒̉.̵̜̃ ̵͉̋͘͝.̸̛̥̻̠̗͗̒ ̸̖͙̳̠̜̌̅͌̋͝.̴̜̝̝̙̿͒̎̆” She leaned down closer to Mat’s face, and he could feel her chilled breath on his lips. She then brought a shaky hand up to his cheek like she had before, and she grazed her thumb over it carefully. But before she could close the gap, the single door in whatever complex they were in busted open.

 

“Hey!” Akane shouted.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” (Your Name) asked innocently, taking a step away from Mat as her image flickered back to normal. “M-Mat and I were just--”

 

“She’s in here!” Akane called back to someone. She then stepped aside, allowing a group of police officers to run past her.

 

“No! Akane! Y̴̨̡̨̡̛̤͚̟̺̭̤̤͓̮̬͎̲̱̪͉͐̐͗̒̑̇̍̔́̔͒́̎̉̓̓̑̚̚͜͝͠͝Ơ̶̡͙̼̺̲̖͇̻̳̯̈́͂͑̉͗̊͆̃̈̾̇̐̂̿͗͛̾̀͑̚͘Ư̷̡̟͚̬̟̥̝̥̯̣̜̦̮̜̝̲͍̲̱̝̋̈́̉̓͑̄̆̽͛̒͌͌̈̉̽̀̕͝ ̷̡͆̇͗̃ͅM̶̨͙̝̖̯̞̲̮̣̠̯̲͍̥͎͚̹̐̃͋͌̕̕̕͜͝O̶̢̨̨͎̺̪͉̊̍̊̈̉͐̾͛̌̿̅͆̈́̍͆̔͘͝͠͝͝T̸̢͓̫̗͕̥̣͎̳̙̱͖͖̤̙̉̐̓͘͜͜Ḩ̸͔̗̘̙̤̹͖͙̲̙̈́̃͂̄̆̏̌̃̓̏̕͠ͅͅḘ̷̛̱̲̘̲̼͍̜͎̱̯̪̲͑̐́͐̏̓͛̍̎͛̍͆̔̈͌͋̎̒̅̚̚͜R̶͎͈̯͎͎̫̗̠̞͖̺̙̣̮̞̼̼̲̭̄̈́̂̊͋͜F̸̩̯̞̰͔̮̩̋̽̂̊͆̈͝͝U̸̡̻̘͙͇̹͕̼͈̼͚̫̟̗̼̣̯͇̩͔͒͛͗͒̇̏̏͆̓́̒̒͗̾͛̾͗̕͜͜͝͝ͅC̷̢̜̦̺͑̾͋̋̅̎̀̇̕͝K̵̨̧̛͈̯̦̞̤̊̌̔̽̏͐̍̂̔͌̚͝͠͝E̴̢̝͍̥͚̺̮̫̰̬̙̰͎̳͍̪͊̊̈́̊́́͝ͅR̶̡̩̩̩͇͉̞̋̂̓̈́͒͑̔̌̒̅̌͒͘!̷̛̛̙̏̅̑͌̎͗͌̉̓̓̆͘͘!̷͇̆͌̏͌̒͌͐̒͝͝” (Your Name) screamed as two of the policemen grabbed her by the arms, dragging her towards the exit. “Ĥ̸̢̧̘͉͉̠̦̇͌̃̌O̶̢͉̲̩̫̪̲̫̝̳̬̗̍̀͝W̵̭̮̟̍͗̒͂̾̋̈́̇̿͜͝ ̶̨̻͍̜͔͑͂̈C̵̙̯͓̬̜̭̒̈̄̿͘͠ͅǪ̶̻͙̒ͅU̵̞͍͋̈̉̃̀̈́L̸̳̱̰̹̭͈̭͎̬̘̟̩̮̺̝̒̌̈́͋̊̐̾̚D̷̨̢̗̪̬̪̙̣̮̘̹͍̮̭̏̋͛́͋̓̄̿̅̓̑͝ ̵̧̨̧̢͕̞̭͓̳͕̬̤̅͐͂͋̓͝͠Y̷̨̢̢͙̤̺͕̞̗̬͊͒̑̊͐̽͋̈́͌̕Ǫ̷̡̳͕̹̥̹̮̱̂̌͌̍̓̾̇̇̉̉͝ͅǓ̶̫̪͙̬͕͔̠͇̯̲̤̳̳̟͔̔̋͗̊̚!̵̨̡͚̣͔̗̪̟̰͉̺̘̔͑̈́͊̐̌̄̓̌̋̚͘͝͝!̶̡̗̜̱͉̖͇̩̫̖̱̙̳͖̾́̌͗̽̒̏͝͝ ̷̛̖͓̳͇̾̆͊̉͒͊̇̇͂̒̿͌̕͘Ń̷̢̛̻̎O̶̬͎͍̖̺͈̻͉̼̳̾̍̍ͅ!̷̡̫͎͕͇̲͙͉̯͠ ̸̫̯̏̏̈́̇̈͌̃͆̈́̈́̿̋̊̕͝N̷̛̲̐͘Ơ̴̫͓͇̲͖͗̐̎̓͋̽̉͐̿̐̓́͜͠͠!̶̡͔͉̜͎͇̖̦̮̣͇͚͓͉̌̏͌͒̌̏̈́̈́̈̉̊͘ͅ!̶̧̡̦̖̬̖̣̲͔̙͔̏̊͘͝ͅ!̵̧̧̥̺̘̺̟͈͍̠̮͉͇̆͂̊̾̔̈́͘͜͝͝ͅ ̵̬̙̯̳̝̻̭͇͇̞̫̫̑͗͗̇͑I̷͔͙̪̫̝̹̔͑̓͑̈́̏̾̃͑͝ͅ’̴̞̮̺̖̬̌̆̀̐̋͑̚͘̚ͅL̴̡̨̢̠̣̬̟̣̞̰͈̘̫͛̋̊̀̃̍̽͆͑͝ͅL̶̫̳͉̬̙̘͓̭̭̲̐̿̽͑̃̇̿͜ ̶̨̡̝̳̭͉̟̰͉͖̪̳̩͍͋̏K̷̳̳͕̮͚̭̩͇̹͉̯̄͗͝ͅI̸̛͇̖̪̩̯͖͖̖͖͖̺̮̯̿̉̈̉̊͆͜Ľ̷͇͇̣͉̮͚͚̗̱̺̮̓̒L̸̡̳̼̗̣̭͇͙̫̔̂̃̑͛͊̍̒̋̔̀̾̆ ̸̼̮̊̂͑̆̌͌͋̇̓̈́̕͝Ỹ̵̧̻̺͉̻̦͍̗̗̌̄̿͆͋͆̚͠͠ͅO̵̞̊̀̿̒͆̐U̶͙̭͉̼͚̣̩͍̯͙̳͇̩͇͈͛̿͌̓̈́͋̉̔͒͘͠͠͝,̸̧͈͉͉͖̅̆̓̎̊̒̈̊̚̚ͅ ̸̡̣͉̤̻̄̾̈́͗̈́́̿͝Y̷̧͈̦̥̫͉̤͋̓̐̄̈́̅̑͗̔̂̓͝Ō̶̢̰̦̹̗̅͊̾̾͛̈́͝Ủ̴̢̫͖̏͊̽͜ ̶͇̐F̷̯̅͘U̴͚̭̠̲̬͇̥͙͇̦̝̤̜̐̃̏̍͒̅C̶͕̮̮̫͔͉͌̌͒̽̈́̇̌͜Ķ̶̫̰̓̈́́͒̋̈̚I̵̡̡̢̡̺̹̫̭̗̘̳̗͐̓̚͜ͅŇ̷͕̞̹͓͈̫̙G̴̥͖̬̪̲̘͇͙̝͚̭͔͐̉̊̏̿͋͌̈́͌̀̄͜͝ͅ ̴̨̧̨̛̙̹̣͕̞̮̳̪̣̓̒͒̿̂̈́͑̕͠B̸̡̢̧͕͓͇͕͙̥͙̪̟̉͂̈́͝͝Ǐ̶̤̮̗̯̾́̄̉͘ͅT̵̢̝̜̪̪̘̃̐͒́͋̑̾͘̚͠C̴̢͎͈̟͙̤͙̺̪͖̎͌̌̅́͐͛̈̀͊͑̚͘͘͜H̴̛̯̖͙̯̟̝̳̩̙͇̰̑̋͒̍̈́̇̋̎̕͝!̷͚̓͑̃̌͒̐͆̇̉̃̈́!̸̢̛̳̝̘̘͙̙͊͂̈́͂͒̕͠ ̴̧̖͇͈͈̫̫̯͖̼̲̖͊͌͋̂̚̕Ȟ̷̰̬̹̹Ë̶̡͔͈̻̼͓̊͌̈̍̋̈͒̕’̵̧̪̦̳̩͎̻̄͝S̴͍̻̫̜̰̮͚͉͙̗̱̲̖̯̈́̈́͛̍͒̚ͅ ̷̯̼͖̥̫̭͙̋͒̿̒̄̂̈̈̈́̐̈́M̶̹̲͇͓̩͔͓͇̝̠͎̘͒̑̃́͌̃̇̎I̶̡̨̗͙͕̒̐̍̿͑N̸̛̞̘̬̻̂̐̀̅͊̆̈́̂͒͛͜͝E̸̡͈̺͈̻͖̜͈͈͛̑̊͗̿̐͛̈̎̇̋͘͘͠!̴̡̪̥̦̥̦̈́́̈̾̒̎̎͛́͜͝͝͝ ̵̛̳̯̟̯̪̱̩̱͖̝̜͎͂̽̿͋̚H̸̙̳̬͜͝Ë̸̢̨̲͍̮͖̼͉́̒̀̔͋͒̀̚͜͝͝ͅ’̶̫̺̪̱͖̹̣͎͎̖̦̙͐͂̓̐̌̔͘Ŝ̵̛̺̬͙̰̘͕̼̃͊̾̏̓̌̎̍͐͘̚̕ͅ ̵̢̧̦͔̩͖̤̖̱͚̓̄͊̀̍̓͌͋͘͝M̸͇͚̫͖̟̰̈́I̸̘̼̖̩͕̘̹̭̜̠̲̥͂̎͒̆̆I̵̢̜̲͂̅͂͌̊Ï̷̡͙̖͖̥̰̰̖̼̩̜͍̜̊͑̽̃͒̓̐͌̑͌̚͜ͅI̴̧̛͖̻̹̠͕̭̺͓̬̙̘̝͉͕͒̏͋͒̎̈́̒̎̒̾̚͝͝N̶̢̢̜͖̪̗͇͕͑Ë̴̠͍̳̞̟̼̰̬̬̹͎͙̙́͜!̷̡̯̱̞͓̽̅̆̔̍̊̒͊̊̃!̶̦̱͈͉̝̬̙̒̓̇͒̈́̾̂̈́̈́͜ͅͅ ̴̡̢̻̯̩̖̼͓̮̲̳͓̎̔̆Å̷̜̘̟͙͇̺̞͇͈̺͙̼̱̼̥̆̿̈̌͊̆̊̅́̾̎̃̒̕H̸̡̛̭͖̬̠̫̻͇̯̻̯̾̿͌͌͑͑̈́̇͌̐̓̕̕͠H̶̨͚͔̣̞̞̯̰͗̋̈́͒̒̓H̴̛̺̖̽H̶̢̨̰̘̩̮͔̑̆̚͝ͅH̸͖̻̲͓͉̮̳̲̪̖̗͉͙̄̾̾̍͊̄̿͐͘͜͠͝H̷̛̪̬̖̯͈̃̍̐̇̓̒̾̾̒̒̑̕͠ͅH̵̨̛̩̬̯͖̹̜̯̘̯̥̫̞͓̀̌̋͠!̸̜̮͎͕̆͊̽̊̉̑̆̐̅!̶̛̞̟̻͎̉̆͗͊͒͑̈́͝!̶̱̭̯̬̂̅̌̆̊̽̕͜͠!̴̯͉͖̤͖̓̓̊̉̔͠͠”

 

The distorted screams faded when (Your Name) was finally gone, and Akane rushed over to Mat’s side. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Mat. I’m sorry,” she said over and over again as she untied his bonds. Mat rubbed his wrists, about to say something, only to be cut off by Akane tackling him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said, tears falling out of her golden eyes.

 

Mat let out a hoarse laugh, hugging her back tightly. “Thank God you showed up,” he mumbled into her hair. “I’d be a dead man if you hadn’t.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” she said again. She pulled away, and realized the position she was in. Mat was lying flat on the ground with his arms hanging loosely around her neck, and she was overtop of him, stark-white hair falling into his face. “You need to go home,” she said.

 

Mat’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “W-Wah?”

 

Akane snickered, “You’re too adorable for your own good.”

 

“Um, thank . . . yo--?”

 

She placed a tender kiss to his forehead and whispered, “I’m sorry things had to end this way, but I’m glad you chose me.”

  
  
  
 

Mat’s eyes fluttered closed. When he opened them again, the weight of her slender body on his was gone.

 

His wife Stephanie gazed down at him. She had just placed a quick kiss on his head. “Oh. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said. “You just looked so peaceful.”

 

Mat looked at her, a smile gracing his lips. “No, it’s fine,” he said. “I should probably wake up anyways. Good to start the day off early, as I always say.”

 

“All right. I like your way of thinking.” Stephanie placed another loving kiss to his lips. “Let’s go get some coffee, eh?”

 

Mat’s smile broadened as he got out of bed, stretching his tired limbs. “Great idea,” he said, and the couple left the room.

 

However, as he passed the computer, it strangely flickered to life. He didn’t notice this, but on it was the image of a girl with (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair, big (Eye Color) eyes, and a passionate smile. Beneath the image was the caption: “Ḭ̶͇͔̘̑͘̕͜͠ ̸͎̀̈́̚l̴͉̉́̈͗ő̴̡͍͑v̷̹͍̘̥̉̾͠ͅe̸͙͊̔͂̾́ ̸̝̆̀͒͘͝y̵̥̟̖̠̍o̵̪̣̥͌ṳ̶̿̽̕ ̶̰̪̯̉͗͐M̶̞̦̘̽͐̈́à̵̪͔̳͖͗͌̽̊t̸͎̟͉̖̄̀́͝t̷̫̐́̅̆h̷͓̯̘͌̃ẹ̷̼͔̜͂͋w̶̘̒̽ ̷͎̗̍͜P̶̘̗͈̽̔̕͝͝a̸̙̫̱̩̍͌t̷̡̻̘͖̎͑͂́r̷͙̾͑͝i̸̠̲̘̖̐͆͜c̸̜͕͙͆̋̐k̵̞͐̋͑.̸̳͉͛̿̕͠͝ ̶̡̮̪̼̞̄̇Ȧ̵̡̗͔͕̮̾̓̇͘n̵̛̘̬͔̱̏͑̂̅d̶̩͍̣͎̲̉͌͌̉̚ ̶̫̺̣̘͎̓͋n̷͙̿̈́̈́̑͝o̵̙̍ ̵͚̥̳̔ǫ̷̞̪̣̈̈́̄n̵̻͉͙̼̅͋̆̊̋ě̵͕̄̓͝ ̷̟̫͍͈̃̐c̶͈̉͌̒a̷̬̓̊n̸͚͠ ̸̰̞͝t̸̳͖͚̔́̌̇͊a̵̤̦͌̇̄̂͊ḱ̸͉ẻ̴̦̰͜ ̶̹͑m̵͑̆̌̕ͅy̷̨̥̱̖͗̅̑͋̚ ̴̨̤̈́p̷̧̗̪͙̲̃̒̌̐͐l̶͉͔͗̾̃̾̂a̷̺̽̌c̸̗̉e̸͉͔͂̅͂̉̈.̵̟̹͉̍͋̿̚͜ ̸̟̳̹̼̓̉̌̆N̴̗̒ơ̵͔̞͕̼͑̑͠t̵͈͍͎̱̆ ̷̲̭̇̈͜S̶̛̩̹̎͊͝ͅḁ̸̛̛͕͉̅k̵̕͜i̶̺͗,̸͙̙̰͈͛ ̷̢̪̏̈͗͝n̴̥͆̋͠o̷̡͈̝̩̘̿͒t̵̫̋̃̄̾̚ ̴̧͓̓̓Ȧ̶̢͔̹͔̝͌k̴̞͉̯̉͛̇̆͘a̴͍̰̭̅̋͘͝n̵̡̜̗̗͊̏͊̋͒e̶̘͑͐,̵̡̳͋͘ ̵͓̬̑̏̃̇ā̸̢̛͎̭̙̑͒ņ̴̲̒̕d̷̼̳͙͆̑͗́͗ ̷̨̺̘͆̂̏d̴̦̻͒̆̔͘͜e̷̺͆͋͂̉f̷͓͙͇͖͐ỉ̶̲͉̹͐n̷̰̍̕͠͝i̵̬̙̎͒̾͠t̸̟͍͚̟̓̚̚e̴̢̪͐̊̋l̶̤͕̊̿̆y̸͉̬̺̞̽ ̸̝̂͌͆̋̓n̶̢̝̤̂͘o̷̬̫͛͒̌͆͒t̴̬̼̘̦̥̓ ̴̖̄h̵̘͉̪̙̣͊́e̴̜͇̮̻̤̐̆̏r̸̰̹̲͛.̴͕͎̞̘̝̆̂̂͝”

 

fin~

\-----

****Author's Note****

**Boom! I finished it! Yay!**

**Also, sorry if the glitchy parts are hard to read, but that was kind of what I was going for.**

**I hope you liked it!**

 

**Have a good one~**

 

**-Remedy**


	11. My Little Pocket Monster (Markiplier X Shrunken!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Your Name) asks a certain seer to make her taller than Mark.  
> \-----

“Eh! Uh-eh! Euh! Ah! Uh! EGH!”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, looking up from his laptop, his glasses falling to the edge of his nose. He watched as his roommate and best friend, (Your Name), repeatedly jumped up and down, struggling to reach a box of cereal. He let out an amused laugh. “Need help, shorty?”

 

(Your Name) blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m average height, thank you very much.”

 

“Does that help you reach the cereal?” Mark asked, tone laced with bemusement.

 

(Your Name) looked away and mumbled to herself, “Maybe it does. No. You’re short too, y’know.”

 

“Not as short as you,” Mark pointed out as he stood and made his way over to the petite female. “So, do you want my help?”

 

“I don’t  _want_ it . . .”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “But . . .?”

 

(Your Name) huffed, “I need your help. Happy? Maybe you’ll grow a few inches to match your ego.”

 

Mark chuckled and leaned forward a bit, somehow reaching the cereal, even though he was only about three or more inches taller than her. He handed (Your Name) the box with a smug smile. “Breakfast for the growing dwarf.”

 

(Your Name) reached out to grab it, only for Mark to hold it above her head. She hopped up, and he stood his toes to hold it up higher. “Mark! You ass, give me my cereal!” (Your Name) demanded, her cheeks reddening by the minute.

 

“Say I’m taller than you.”

 

“But--”

 

“Ehh.” He held it higher. “Say it.”

 

(Your Name) sighed, “Forget it. I’m going to IHop.” She slowly walked away, leaving Mark a little saddened and worried as he watched her slink up the stairs.

 

“Hey, uh, I was only kidding,” Mark said when she returned wearing a new outfit, her bag in her hand. “‘Cause, y’know . . .”

 

“No, I know,” (Your Name) deadpanned, not even looking back as she left the house. Closing the door, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

 

_Ring! Ring! Ri-- “Hello?”_

 

(Your Name) smiled deviously as she climbed into the Barrel, which she shared with Mark. “Hey, Celine?” she said as she started the ignition. “You know that favor you owe me?”

 

\-----

 

“You want me to what?” Celine said, as if she wasn’t believing her ears, placing some books on shelves while (Your Name) watched.

 

“I want you to use your weird witch magic on me and make me taller than Mark,” (Your Name) explained. “Simple as that.”

 

“It’s not simple,” Celine mumbled. “And I’m not a witch, I’m a seer.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

Celine rolled her deep-brown eyes, placing a copy of  _Huckleberry Finn_ in its spot. “Nothing. Just drop it,” she said, though there was a slight hint of playfulness in her tone. “I mean, I could  _try_ to make you taller, but we’ll have to wait till closing time, what with the police getting on my case when I read that one customer’s Tarot cards.”

 

(Your Name) nodded; she understood.

 

Celine was the proud owner of a library in downtown Los Angeles. She loved to read, so she could definitely say she enjoyed her job. However, she had a bit of a dark side. She just really liked dabbling in dark magic, speaking with vengeful spirits and all that. It was a miracle she hadn’t been possessed, really.

 

“Okay, so that gives us . . .” (Your Name) checked the watch on her right wrist, a gift from Mark when they’d both graduated from college. “Five more hours.” She looked up at the ravenette with a small smile. “You need help?”

 

\-----

 

“All right, follow me to the back,” Celine instructed after she’d locked all the doors, shut all the blinds, things like that. “Thank you for your help, by the way.”

 

“Anything for a friend,” (Your Name) replied, sitting down when Celine had gestured for her to do so. “Besides, your helping me out. A favor for a favor, right?”

 

“Yeah, but this is because I owe it to you,” Celine reminded her.

 

“Oh, then just count it as my good deed for the day.”

 

Celine laughed lightly as she sat across from her (Hair Color)-haired friend, and she pulled out a specific book, laying it down between the two of them. “Okay. So, you want to be taller than Mark.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How much taller?”

 

(Your Name) rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  _A whole foot!,_ she thought jokingly. She shook her head, laughing lightly, and said, “At least one or two inches.”

 

Celine nodded, her brow furrowing as she skimmed through a few pages. “All right. Let’s see . . .” She looked up at (Your Name) briefly. “Place your right hand, palm up, in the center of the table.”

 

(Your Name) did as instructed, watching the seer closely.

 

Celine placed her hand over hers, continuing with the reading. “Now, I’m going to say a spell of sorts to make you taller. You mustn’t move your hand, or it won’t work,” she said, to which (Your Name) nodded. “And close your eyes. Okay. Are you ready?”

 

(Your Name) gulped, nodding shakily, her eyes clamped shut. Why was she getting nervous? Celine knew what she was doing! . . . right??

 

Celine began reciting the spell: “Ees ot hguone gib tey, llams. Elucelom a ton tub. Eb nac ehs sa trohs sa. Trohs reh ekam. Trohs eb ot sehsiw elamef siht!”

 

And it worked! At least, (Your Name) thought it did. She surely felt different. She felt like a new person. She felt confident! And small. But maybe that was just a side effect.

 

(Your Name) grinned triumphantly and opened her eyes. Wow, that is one life-sized dust bunny. Wait, what?

 

“(Your Name)?” Celine called out, standing up as she looked around. Where had she run off to? Celine’s blood ran cold. “Oh no, I killed her! No no no no! Aw, crap!”

 

“I’m shorter than ever!” (Your Name) exclaimed, leaning on the leg of the table, though it seemed more like a tower in her perspective. “Celine must have read the wrong spell. While I am outraged, I am very surprised that something actually happened. Props to you, seer.” She gazed up when she heard Celine repeatedly calling out her name in a slow, distorted voice. Maybe that’s why flies always go up in humans’ faces; that sound gets annoying fast.

 

“Celine! Celine! Down here!” (Your Name) shouted, waving her arms frantically, jumping up and down. She sighed, defeated. “She can’t see or hear me right now. I gotta--”

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

Celine jumped at the sound, her heart pounding in her chest. Was it the police? Were they coming for her?? HOW DID THEY KNOW?? “Calm down, Celine,” she told herself, working on her breathing. Anxiety had always been a big problem for her, but she was able to work through it at this point. “It’s probably just a customer who called in a book order and showed up late. Yep, that’s all it is.”

 

(Your Name) hummed to herself, running a hand through her locks as she took in her surroundings. Bingo! She ran towards Celine’s dresser, much faster than the seer seemed to actually be walking from her point of view, and skillfully climbed up it. Looks like all that rock climbing with Mark was starting to pay off.

 

Celine took in a deep breath of air as she unlocked the door, opening it slightly to see who had knocked. “W-Who is it?”

 

Mark waved shyly. “Hi. It’s me.”

 

Celine furrowed a brow, ushering the short man into the small book store. “Mark? What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m looking for (Your Name),” Mark replied, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms. It had gotten rather chilly on the streets of L.A. “We . . . had a bit of an argument this morning, and she got upset. She left to get some breakfast at IHop, but she never came back. A-And I checked everywhere but here.”

 

“Well, uh, I don’t know--”

 

“Celine, if you know where she is, please tell me,” Mark said, his brown eyes sad. “I was really mean to her, and it wasn’t right.”

 

“You were mean?”

 

(Your Name) jumped with her tiny legs as the two giants continued their conversation, and she managed to grab onto the hem of Celine’s dress. Another thing to thank Mark for: forcing her to take rope climbing lessons, despite her wishes.

 

“I-I made a bunch of short jokes,” Mark admitted, staring down at his sneakers. “B-But that doesn’t matter. I really just need to find her so I can apologize and make her feel better.”

 

“Well, uh . . .”

 

At this point, (Your Name) had managed to climb her way onto Celine’s shoulder, and she started waving her arms to try and get Mark’s attention but to no avail. He was too focused on the floor.

 

Celine scratched the back of her head, and (Your Name) had to duck in order to avoid being knocked off. “She . . . she might be dead.”

 

Mark’s head snapped up, and his mouth fell open. “W-WHAT?”

 

“I said--”

 

“I heard you!” Mark yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. “How could she . . . That can’t be  . . . You . . . Is she really . . .?”

 

“I think so . . .”

 

“How . . .?”

 

“Well, uh . . .”

 

“Mark!” (Your Name) shouted.

 

Celine rubbed her left ear, the one above the shoulder (Your Name) was standing on, and she looked around. “Did you hear that?”

 

Mark rubbed his eyes. “What?”

 

“It sounded like someone called your name.”

 

Mark frowned. “Celine, now is really not the time for--” His eyes widened when he suddenly noticed Tiny (Your Name) perched on the seer’s left shoulder. “Holy balls.”

 

Celine’s eyebrows shot up. “What . . .?”

 

Mark stepped forward, squinting. “(Your Name)?”

 

Celine began questioning the twenty-eight-year-old’s sanity. “Mark, are you feeling okay?”

 

“She’s on your shoulder,” Mark said in awe. “Why’s she so tiny?”

 

“What?” Celine swiftly turned her head, accidentally knocking (Your Name) off in the proccess.

 

“Yikes!” Mark exclaimed, quickly catching the shrunken female in both of his hands. “(Your Name)? Is that really you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me!” (Your Name) shouted, but nodded in case he couldn’t hear her.

 

Mark’s head snapped up to send Celine a nasty glare. “What’d you do to her?”

 

Celine looked appalled. “What!? Why do you just assume  _I’m_ the one who did it?”

 

“You were always into that weird witch stuff.”

 

“I’m not a witch!” Celine exclaimed, her voice uncharacteristically high-pitched. She sighed audibly and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay. Yes, it was me.”

 

Mark drew Tiny (Your Name) closer to his chest, delicately and protectively. “Why?”

 

“She asked me to,” Celine said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Well, I mean, she wanted to be  _taller_ , not shorter, but I’m still new to the whole ‘spell-casting’ thing. It’s not really my cup of tea.”

 

“Then add more sugar!”

 

“. . .what?”

 

“Nevermind! How do we undo it?” Mark asked.

 

“Hold on,” Celine said before running off into the back of the store. She returned a moment later with the spell book in hand, reading over a couple pages. “Yep, I read off the wrong spell. This one shrinks people.

Okay, it says right here that you need a raspberry, a dandelion, some cinnamon, a single rose petal, and (Your Name)’s true love has to seal it all with a kiss.”

 

Mark nodded. “Okay, before we figure out who her true love is, we need to go to the store and . . . the park?”

 

Celine nodded. “Yes, you do that,” she said. “I’ll stay here and get the cauldron set up.”

 

“You even have a cauldron. You’re definitely a witch.”

 

“It’s a prop for the Harry Potter section of the store,” Celine scoffed, rolling her eyes. Under her breath, she muttered, “I can’t believe we used to be married.”

 

Mark furrowed a brow. “What was that?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

“Alrighty then,” Mark huffed, placing Tiny (Your Name) on his shoulder. “You wanna come with me, right?” he asked her.

 

The mini female nodded swiftly, and Mark grinned. “Okay. Let’s go!” he beamed, bounding out the door. He took notice in the Barrel parked outside and climbed in, placing (Your Name) on the dashboard. “Try not to go flying,” he said as a joke, but it kind of scared the shrunken woman. He fastened his seat belt and started the van.

 

First stop: the store.

 

\-----

 

“All right, so . . . we can most likely get some raspberries, cinnamon, and a rose from here,” Mark hummed, drumming his fingers on the shopping cart handle, his pinky barely grazing (Your Name)’s tiny self. She moved over a little, to give herself space. “Then, we’ll head over to the park and find a dandelion. As for the true love’s kiss . . .” He glanced at the tiny human. “Who would that be?”

 

(Your Name) waved a tiny hand dismissively, as if to say,  _Don’t worry about it._

 

Mark shrugged his shoulders limply, grabbing a bouquet of red roses out of a case. “How’s this?”

 

(Your Name) nodded ecstatically. She figured talking would be a waste since he probably couldn’t hear her petite voice, so moving certain limbs as a response was the next best thing for her.

 

“So far so good. Cinnamon and raspberries, here we come!” Mark beamed, continuing on, despite the odd looks passerbys kept sending him. As he strolled down the isles, head swishing from left to right in search for the needed items, (Your Name) noticed how Mark seemed a little crestfallen. Hopefully reassuring, she placed a hand on his index finger.

 

Mark’s eyes seemed to light up at the gesture, and he looked down at her with a small smile. “I-I’m fine,” he said, though his voice cracked. He already knew that (Your Name) would be saying something along the lines of ‘No, you’re not’ or ‘Mark, tell me what’s wrong’ if she was able to, and that’s why he sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I thought we were both having fun. I . . . I should’ve stopped. You obviously don’t like being called short, and you’re honestly average height for a woman. Do you forgive me?”

 

(Your Name) awkwardly rubbed his finger and nodded in response, and his smile brightened.

 

“Great!” Mark beamed, grabbing cinnamon off of a rack. “Next up, raspberries!”

 

\-----

 

After the first three items were collected and paid for, Mark drove to the park. All they needed was a single dandelion.

 

Mark wondered if they even grew in California.

 

He hadn’t specifically gone searching for them, so he wasn’t really sure. Looking for one in the dark was going to be difficult too, given it was nighttime. He just hoped he could find it, and then get (Your Name) to tell him who she loved so this all could end, and they could both be happy again. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he had to live without (Your Name)’s warm, early-morning hugs. Her wittiness, her humor, the way she laughed, the way she made him happy without even trying.

 

“Shit,” Mark cursed aloud, causing Tiny (Your Name) to look at him worriedly. “No, no, I’m fine,” he assured her, running a hand through his mess of hair before stopping the van. “Um, we’re here. Do you want to stay while I run out? I’ll be right back.” (Your Name) nodded; she didn’t want to be a distraction. “Okay. I won’t be long.” He climbed out of the van, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Okay,” he said hands on his hips. “I can do this.”

 

He started his search, feeling around the dirt, the grass, the edges of trees. It seemed the grass had been recently cut; that wasn’t good. He grabbed something that felt like a dandelion, but it was just another type of weed. He threw it off to the side, patting the ground some more.

 

He went on like this for-- he didn’t even know how long. Hours. A couple hours, patting the dirt until his hands were calloused. Nothing. Not even a clover. NOTHING.

 

He stood up, hands flying to his hair in frustration as tears burned his eyelids. “Shit,” he hissed. “I’m being a baby about this. I’m a bubble-blowing baby.  _Fuck_.” He fell backwards, landing on the plush grass with a  _thump!_ , but he didn’t care. He was too unfocused to feel any pain.

 

“Dammit,” he cursed. “Why does she hang around me? Why does she continue being my friend, even though I keep fucking things up?” He let out a groan, letting his hand fall to the earth. And he felt something soft. He plucked it out of the ground and held it closer to his face.

 

He held his breath.

 

“I found it,” he whispered, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. “Son of a bitch, I found it.”  He grinned and stood up fast, practically sprinting towards the van. “(YOUR NAME)! I FOUND IT!” he screamed, relief flooding his system as he climbed into the Barrel. He kept the dandelion in his hand, even as he started the van. He held onto it for dear life, even as he pulled up to the book store. He carefully clutched it and the other items, (Your Name) resting on his shoulder again as he entered, happy tears still gleaming in his chestnut-brown eyes.

 

“Oh, good. You’re back,” Celine said, standing up from the chair she’d been sitting in. “Just in time. You have all the items?”

 

Mark nodded happily. “Yep, save for the true love . . .”

 

“We can worry about that in a minute,” Celine said, some sort of glint in her own deep-brown orbs. “For now-- Have you been crying?”

 

Mark sniffled. “Only a little.”

 

“Um . . . okay, then.” Celine quickly dismissed the topic as she lead Mark to the back, ordering him to place everything, including (Your Name), on the table. Rifling through the bag of things, she plucked a single petal from a rose and grabbed one raspberry, throwing them into a bubbling cauldron. She then added a dash of cinnamon, and threw the entire dandelion into the mix. Afterwards, she began stirring. While she did so, she hummed a song:

 

_“Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there, where you left it_

_Lying upside down”_

 

Mark could just barely hear (Your Name)’s voice resonating from the table, and her singing made his heart swell.

 

_“When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

 

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_Everything stays.”_

 

It was silent for a moment as Celine continued stirring, though she was still vaguely humming the song’s tune. Mark’s eyes welled up at the beauty of the song and the chorus of the two females.

 

“Okay,” Celine said, sucking up some of the mixture into a turkey baster. “She needs to drink a single drop of this, and then her true love has to give her kiss while I read off the reverse spell.”

 

Mark nodded. “But we don’t know who her true love is.”

 

“You could try,” Celine said with a slight smirk.

 

Mark blushed. “W-Would that be appropriate?”

 

“Surely,” Celine replied with a playful tone. “We’re not married anymore, hotlips.”

 

“I told you not to call me that!” Mark squeaked, his face a vibrant shade of red at what seemed to be an inside joke of some sorts.

 

Celine rolled her eyes and handed the man-child the turkey baster. “Just give her a drop of this.”

 

“Fine,” Mark mumbled, doing as told. “Now what?”

 

“Kiss any part of her body while I read this spell,” Celine instructed. “It’s fine if it doesn’t work. I just figured we’d try since you’re here. We can just start over if your lips aren’t magical enough.”

 

“Hey, my lips are very magical, thank you very much,” Mark huffed, scooping (Your Name) into his hands.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Ehhh,” Mark responded.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Mark mumbled. Celine began reading, and he gently pressed his lips against (Your Name)’s itty bitty forehead.

 

“Ssik sevol eurt reh, htiw ti laes i. Ssim seod ehs, thgieh lamron reh. Llat reh ekam dna, emas reh ekam. Llaf reh edam taht lleps siht esrever!”

 

Within an instant, (Your Name) could feel a pair of lips against her own. She pulled back with a gasp, her eyes flying open to meet Mark’s.

 

Mark looked at her for a moment. “Well, it worked,” he said. “Does that mean . . .?”

 

(Your Name) laughed nervously, her cheeks aflame. “Wow, uh . . . I didn’t think I’d have to tell you so soon,” she mumbled.

 

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed. “Tell me what?”

 

“Mark, I . . .” (Your Name) closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before facing him. “Mark, I’m in lo--  _like_ , with you?”  _There goes my confidence._

 

Mark smiled. “That’s great. ‘Cause I’m in l-like with you, too,” he said teasingly.

 

“Hey, I’m trying to confess here,” (Your Name) huffed, though it was followed by a giggle. “Teasing’s what started this whole mess, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Mark replied, taking a step closer. “And I’m glad, kind of. If it weren’t for my idiocy, we would never have gotten here.”

 

“What do you mean by--”

 

Mark quickly cut her off by pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted for a moment, so long that (Your Name) brought her hands up to his hair, and they separated to get their fix of oxygen.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’d say I’m glad, kind of, too,” (Your Name) laughed, biting her lower lip.

 

“Get a room!” Celine shouted.

 

Like a teenage couple might react when the dad walks into the room to find them kissing, Mark and (Your Name) quickly detached themselves from one another, faces glowing with embarrassment.

 

“Holy shit! I forgot you were there,” Mark exclaimed, a hand over his heart.

 

Celine giggled a devious little giggle as she started gathering her things. “No worries. I’ll be heading home now. Don’t make a mess.”

 

(Your Name) blushed even deeper. “ _Celine!_ ” she scolded, running to catch up with the seer. “You sly dog.”

 

Celine grinned and held her hand up. “My best work yet, I think.”

 

(Your Name) gave her a high-five, matching her shit-eating grin. “I love you so much right now.”

 

“Ew, go say that to Mark,” Celine teased, shoving (Your Name) playfully. “Love you too. I know I can seem harsh some times, but just know that I’m glad to be considered your friend.”

 

(Your Name) smiled. “That’s nice.”

 

Celine handed her the store’s keys. “Lock up for me, please?”

 

“You bet.”

 

“Thanks,” Celine beamed before walking out.

 

(Your Name) felt a hand at her waist, and it made her jump. “Hi there,” she greeted cheesily.

 

“Someone’s a bit jumpy,” Mark chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I, uh . . . I don’t know if you heard me well at the grocery store, but I’m really sorry for making fun of your height and--”

 

(Your Name) swiftly turned and grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt, breaking the distance between them with a cocky, loving kiss. Mark grinned into it before pulling back. “What was that for?”

 

“You need to shut up, ya midget,” (Your Name) said with a laugh. “I don’t care about that anymore. Can we just call it a truce and agree that we’re both really short?”

 

Mark pecked her lips. “I don’t see why not.”

 

(Your Name) giggled, “Good. I l-like you, Dwarf.”

 

Mark smiled sweetly, pulling her in for a hug. “I love you, too, my little pocket monster.”

 

Fin~

\-----

****Author's Note****

**I was up until 2 o'clock in the morning writing this! :DD**

**So, uh, sorry if it sucks. I really tried. I had an idea, then I totally trashed it and went with this one^^. Still, I think it's pretty decent.**

**That's all!**

**Have a good one~**

**-Remedy**


	12. Just For Tonight (Mayor Damien X DA!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's not worry about work, just for tonight.

(Your Name) rubbed her arms nervously and messed with the hem of her dress as she approached the complex, worry evident in her features. She'd always hated meetings, but as the district attorney, she didn't really have an option. She had to go, and she'd just have to deal with that.

 

Just . . . all the other people made her feel inferior. They didn't do it intentionally, nor did they know she felt this way. They just simply intimidated her, and she didn't very much like it.

 

She ran a hand through her hair, obviously unaware that she'd completely messed it up. She looked a disheveled mess at this point. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she just wouldn't stop fidgeting. Even the crisp night air wasn't enough to calm nor cool her down.

 

As she reached out for the door handle, a familiar voice rang out- "Ah, there's my little monster." She swiftly turned around, a weak smile on her face as she looked at her old and best friend Damien, who had recently become mayor.

 

"Hi," she said, a sigh tracing over the single word.

 

"Is something wrong?" Damien asked, his hands wringing around his black cane out of habit.

 

(Your Name) laughed lightly, "Always. When it comes to these meetings, at least."

 

"It's only a banquet, old friend," Damien said, leaning forward a bit as he began fixing the female's hair. "It's nothing to fret over."

 

"I just worry," (Your Name) mumbled, her eyes falling to the asphalt as blood flowed into her cheeks. "To put it simply, I don't want to screw things up."

 

Damien let his hand rest against the DA's cheek, a warm smile gracing his lips. "You won't."

 

She shook her head, still unable to meet his gaze. "You don't know that, Damien."

 

"Yes I do. You couldn't possibly mess something like this up," Damien responded, a hint of admiration in his tone. "They love you, (Your Name)."

 

"You're just saying that."

 

"I'm not." Damien rubbed his thumb against her cheek before letting his hand fall to his side. For reassurance, he linked it with hers. "Come now, we mustn't be late. And don't you worry. I'll be by your side the whole night."

 

(Your Name) gave his hand a loving squeeze as the two entered. "Thanks, Damien. You're the best."

 

"I try."

 

His response made the district attorney laugh, feeling somewhat calmer. "Don't get too cocky, now."

 

"Why, I would never."

 

"Whatever you say, Kegstand King."

 

Damien smiled fondly at the nickname. While it was rather unoriginal and unimaginative, it did bring back memories of university, when he would let loose on a daily basis and do the exact thing that earned him the name.

 

"Oy, 'ello, Damien! Ey, an' (Your Name) too! Great ta see ya ol' chaps!" Jeremy, Damien's assistant, beamed upon the two friends' appearance.

 

(Your Name) quickly dropped Damien's hand, which earned an odd look from her friend, and smiled brightly. "Hello, Jeremy. It's good to see you," she said. "You look nice this evening."

 

"Why, thanks, ya scamp!" Jeremy replied with a broad smile. "I'll be off now! They're serving drinks, and I surely won't survive without a li'l buzz!"

 

(Your Name) chuckled as she watched the strange man leave, turning to face Damien again. "Where'd you find that guy?"

 

"I was out of options," Damien responded with a light laugh. "Please don't tell me you're intimidated by HIM."

 

"No, not him," (Your Name) said, her gaze drifting away from Damien's, which brought on a bit of concern, but he wasn't quick to show it.

 

"All right, then. Would you like to sit at the table?" he asked, gesturing to the aforementioned object.

 

"Um . . . sure. Looks like everyone else is," (Your Name) replied, and Damien then lead her over. She had a seat in front of her name card, which was placed to the direct left of Damien's seat, at the corner. The table was round, and could fit up to seven people. There were over ten there, so some would have to stand.

 

"I'll grab you a drink to help calm your nerves," Damien said. "What would you like?" He was awfully close to (Your Name), who was startled, having been preoccupied with observing the table and people around her.

 

A blush formed on the DA's cheeks, and she instinctively brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "J-Just some water, thank you," she stuttered.

 

"I'll be back," the mayor informed her, with what seemed to be a slight smirk, and went to do what he'd said he would.

 

"All right." (Your Name) smiled wryly and watched as her friend walked off. That very smile faded once he was at a distance, and she let out a distressed breath of air, looking down at her balled fists in her lap. "What's going on with me . . . ?" she wondered to herself.

 

Momentarily, Damien arrived once more, handing (Your Name) her drink, while he himself had a glass of wine. "A glass of sparkling water, by the lady's request," he said fancily as he took his seat. (Your Name) tried not to think about the feeling of his leg rubbing against her own, and instead distracted herself with the drinking of her water.

 

"Are you doing okay? You look a little flushed," Damien said, taking a sip of wine.

 

"Oh, I'm fine," (Your Name) mumbled, unable to actually look up at him. "It's just a little toasty, is all."

 

"Would you like me to see if they can turn down the thermostat?"

 

"No, I'm okay," (Your Name) assured him, risking a glance. She bit her lower lip when her gaze met his, and downed her entire drink. She swiftly stood up, her chair making a screeching sound that thankfully no one noticed. "I'm gonna get a glass of wine."

 

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Damien inquired, watching her form with worry evident in his honey-brown eyes.

 

"Not really," (Your Name) admitted. "It's nothing, I'm sure." She tipped her empty glass toward him and walked off to do as she planned. At the banquet table, she poured herself a glass of wine, uninterested in its kind, and drank it all in one go. Looking around skeptically, as if worried that her next action might stake her career, she filled her glass one more time, then made her way back over to Damien. Plopping down in her seat, she sighed, "Much better."

 

"Well, don't outdo yourself," Damien said with an amused smile as he sipped from his own wine. "We both know how you get when you've had a little too much."

 

"Ha-ha, I won't," (Your Name) laughed, mirroring his actions.

 

But of course, she did. As a matter of fact, pretty much everyone at the banquet started getting tipsy after just a few drinks. They were all giggly; even Damien was as he started addressing a few things. (Your Name) couldn’t really hear what he was saying. Her mind was way too hazy. Maybe serving drinks  _before_ the meeting was a bad idea.

 

After a blur of talking and such, everyone dispersed, and Damien took his seat by the District Attorney again. “Hey,” he said with a smile. “You were silent during the entire meeting. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m great,” (Your Name) giggled. “How about you, Mister Hot-Shot?”

 

Damien raised an eyebrow. “Are you drunk already, old friend? I’ve seen you last longer; this isn’t like you.”

 

(Your Name) laughed lightly, melting into her seat. “This is just what I needed, Damien,” she said. “I haven’t had a drink in a while. I haven’t seen  _you_ in a while.”

 

Damien gazed into his glass of wine, his other hand reaching for his cane. “Yeah, I suppose we haven’t had a conversation one-on-one in quite a long time . . .” He looked up at her. “How about we get out of here?”

 

(Your Name) stopped mid-drink, looking at him skeptically. “Can we do that?”

 

“It’s  _my_  meeting,” Damien said with a slight pout. “It’s practically over, and everybody’s falling all over themselves. I doubt they’d even notice if we were gone.”

 

(Your Name) finished her drink, then gave a firm nod. “All right,” she said. “I like where you’re going with this. What are your plans?”

 

Damien stood up as (Your Name) did the same, and he linked his arm with hers. “A night on the town, just the two of us,” he said proudly. “For old time’s sake.”

 

(Your Name) gave his arm a light pat, smiling softly. “I like that idea,” she said. “Now, we just have to sneak past everyone.”

 

“Easy,” Damien said, unhooking his arm and grabbing her hand instead. He started walking, pulling her close behind. “Just stick with me.”

 

And that she did. Within minutes, the two of them were outside, breathing in the fresh night air. It was enough to sober them up, though they were still a giggling mess, and they both knew it wouldn’t last long where they were headed. Damien’s idea of a ‘night on the town’ always led to two drunken friends doing crazy, irrational things.

 

Damien hailed a cab, his hand still linked with (Your Name)’s as they got in.

 

“Where to?” the cabbie asked, eyeing them in the mirror.

 

Damien glanced at (Your Name), finally taking his hand out of her grasp, and said, “Can you take us to E11EVEN, please? And thank you.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

(Your Name) nudged Damien playfully, whispering, “Always such a gentleman.”

 

He winked, grinning. “Only the best for you.”

 

“Again, Damien, such a gentleman.”

 

The two shared a quick laugh, and they arrived at the nightclub before they knew it.

 

“Thank you, kind sir,” Damien said while he paid the driver, giving a wave as he watched him drive off. “I liked him. He’s a good man.”

 

(Your Name) rolled her eyes with a small smile. “You like everyone, Damien.”

 

“Now, that’s not true.”

 

“Name one person you dislike.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Damien said with a smug smile. “I’d rather name the people I  _do_ like, and you would be one of them.”

 

(Your Name) couldn’t help the blush that overtook her cheeks, and it certainly didn’t go away when he grabbed her hand to pull her along. Thankfully, the lights showering over the club kept it hidden well. She and Damien fell onto stools by the bar, and the latter asked the bartender for two Long Island Iced Teas. What a great way to start a great night.

 

“It really has been a while,” Damien said as he faced the DA, his brown eyes shining, even in the dim lighting. “Did you get a haircut?”

 

“Just a small one,” (Your Name) replied with a giggle. “My ends were starting to split.”

 

“Ah,” Damien said while the barkeep handed him their drinks. He gave one to (Your Name), taking a sip from his own. “I just can’t believe that I haven’t seen you since the last meeting. That was almost a month ago.”

 

“We’re both very busy people,” (Your Name) reminded him, taking a drink. “But, I mean, you’ve seen me around the office.”

 

“Not at all,” Damien said. “Though, you’ve seen me?”

 

(Your Name) laughed lightly, “All the time. You’re always so concentrated. No wonder you never notice me.”

 

Damien ran a hand through his slightly-disheveled hair. “I apologize,” he said. “But let’s not talk about work. Tell me, how have you been?”

 

“I’ve been good,” (Your Name) said. “I’ve taken to waking up earlier each morning to exercise for an hour. After that, I shower, eat breakfast, and then head to work.”

 

Damien raised a brow. “No offense, old friend, but I just can’t seem to imagine you exercising.”

 

(Your Name) laughed, “Is it because I’m so petite, Damien?”

 

Damien grinned. “Only a little,” he said before leaning forward a bit and placing a hand on her thigh. “But, genuinely, I’m proud. It’s great to see you. You look stunning.”

 

(Your Name) smiled, her cheeks warming up again, and moved a strand of hair out of her face. “Thanks,” she mumbled bashfully.

 

Damien moved his hand up to place it on her cheek, lifting her head up ever-so-slightly so that she would meet his gaze. “I really do mean it,” he said. They sat like that for a moment, just smiling and staring into each other’s eyes, before Damien finally pulled back and took a sip from his drink. “So, tell me . . .”

 

And the rest of the night went on with them asking questions back and forth, casual banter, a few flirty moments that slipped in once they’d had their fix of drinks. It was beginning to get late, and Damien’s eyes widened when he asked someone for the time, only to discover it was one-twenty in the morning.

 

“The time just slipped away,” Damien chuckled, his eyes drooping slightly. “Would you like to stay at my home for the night? I know you live rather far off, and my house is nearby . . .” He let his voice trail off so that (Your Name) could answer.

 

(Your Name) smiled tiredly and stifled a yawn. “That sounds like a good idea,” she bumbled, standing. She staggered forward a bit, and Damien stood to catch her.

 

“Careful now,” Damien said with an amused smile.

 

“Thank you,” (Your Name) giggled.

 

“Come, let’s go get ourselves a cab.” He held her firmly, yet not tight enough to leave a mark. The two of them left the club, and once more climbed into a cab.

 

(Your Name) let out an exasperated sigh as she collapsed into the leather seat, closing her eyes. “What a long night,” she said aloud, facing her friend. “Thank you, Damien. I needed a night like this, and I’m glad I was able to spend it with you.”

 

Damien smiled, placing a hand on her thigh. “But, of course.”

 

Almost half an hour later, they arrived at Damien’s home. Damien, once more, paid the cabbie before sending him off, and he led (Your Name) into his house. “Sit on the couch. I’ll go get you some water,” he instructed.

 

“Okay,” (Your Name) said, doing as she was told. She relished the comfort that the sofa provided, and almost found herself dozing off before Damien arrived with the aforementioned glass of water. He took a seat to her direct left and handed it to her with a small smile. “Thank you,” she said, downing the cold liquid in one go, letting out a contented sigh. She handed the glass to Damien, and he set it down on the coffee table.

 

Damien eyed her for a moment, then said, “I’m sure you’re tired. I have a guest bedroom upstairs. Would you like me to--?”

 

“Thank you!” (Your Name) exclaimed out of nowhere with a big smile, suddenly tackling Damien into a hug.

 

Damien seemed surprised for a moment before his hands rested at her waist, pulling her closer. “What for?”

 

“I know I said it before, but tonight’s just been really great,” (Your Name) murmured, her face buried in the crook of his neck. “I really have missed you so much, Damien.”

 

Damien shivered beneath her and unintentionally gulped, even as he smiled sweetly. “There’s no need to thank me so much, (Your Name). I’ve missed you, too . . .”

 

“I wish that work weren’t so hectic. All I want is for everything to stay just like this.”

 

“Me, too,” Damien said, his voice just below a whisper. He let out a breath of air, and the warmth lulled (Your Name) even deeper into a strange state of mind.

 

Everything felt peaceful. She felt happy. But, surely, Damien didn’t want to be used as a body pillow. Thus, she started to withdraw from the hug, mumbling something about how she was going to bed, only to stop when she met Damien’s gaze. Her voice caught in her throat for a moment. “Damien?”

 

He swallowed. “Yes?”

 

“What’s happening?” she asked quietly, feeling herself leaning into him more, knowing that he was doing the same.

 

Damien shuddered. “I honestly don’t know the answer to that question myself,” he muttered before kissing her. So delicately, as if she were a flower that could be crushed by a simple touch. Slowly, as if he were scared she would fade into nothing lest he move too quickly. He was scared. He didn’t know why, but he was scared he might lose her.

 

(Your Name)’s hands moved up to capture Damien by the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss, a small hum resonating from her chest. They pulled away slightly, forehead to forehead, stopping to catch their breath. Then he placed a hand on each side of her face and drew her in again.

 

She’d felt it. She hadn’t known what it was, and it had scared her. In university, in those meetings, even at the most recent one; she’d felt it. And now she knew what is was: love. She loved him so much, and she didn’t want to be away from him. She felt like she needed him. Like she was on life support, and he was the IV keeping her alive.

 

Damien hummed when he felt her delicate hands messing with the buttons on his jacket, his eyes opening barely. His hands slid back down to her waist, rubbing soothing circles into her sides. Then he took off his jacket and threw it to the side, stopping the kiss just long enough to do so before going back in for more.

 

(Your Name) took in a deep breath of air through her nose, beginning to fumble with the buttons of Damien’s shirt while his warm hands slid beneath her own. He didn’t dare move any higher than her stomach, yet the feeling still shot electricity through her veins.

 

Damien shifted a little, falling back onto the couch cushions, leaving (Your Name) on top of himself. He smiled into the kiss that they still shared, and he could feel her do the same. When she moved away to undo another button, he managed to breathe out, “I love you.”

 

(Your Name) chuckled, happy tears brimming her eyes. “I love you, too, Damien,” she said, her lips meeting his once more. “I love you so much . .”

 

Damien’s laugh rang deep through her bones, and (Your Name)’s love for him only grew. She managed to undo the last button of his dress shirt, and her hands traveled all over his chest before she wrapped them around the back of his head, pulling him closer. She placed a tender kiss to his collar bone before resting her head there.

 

Damien let out a tired laugh, smiling down at her. He gently rubbed her head, running his fingers delicately through her locks. “I love you,” he said again with half-lidded eyes.

 

She sighed under his touch, snuggling into his chest more. “I love you too,” she told him.

 

Damien smiled before letting his eyes droop shut. He let out a shallow breath as hers calmed down. The feeling of her heart against his made his mind hazy until, finally, they both fell into a much-needed slumber.

 

For once, work was the last thing on their minds.

 

Fin~


	13. Fluff (Jacksepticeye X Bunny/Human!Reader)

(Your Name)’s nose twitched ever-so-slightly as she searched the fridge for her desired treat. Her brow furrowed, and she scratched the back of her head. “Hey, Sean! Do you know where my carrots are!?” she called out.

 

A moment later, her boyfriend Jack-- also known as Jacksepticeye, his real name being Sean --came running into the room, headphones hanging around his neck. His hair looked a mess, and his face was slightly red. “W-What?” he asked, seemingly out of breath.

 

“My carrots?” (Your Name) said, raising a brow at his disheveled self. “I can’t find them . . . Were you recording?”

 

“Yea, but I paused everything, so don’t worry,” Jack said, running a hand through his hair. “Uh, I think ye ran out about a week ago.”

 

(Your Name) sighed, “Dang it.”

 

Jack quickly rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her hair, lightly petting the long, white bunny ears that protruded from the top of her head. That’s right; (Your Name) was half-bunny. As a young child, scientists had taken her from an orphanage and done experiments on her, managing to mix rabbit DNA with hers, thus giving her bunny ears and a fluffy little cotton tail. And also a massive craving for carrots.

 

“Hey,” Jack started, “why don’t we play some games together after my recording session?”

 

“Y-You’re not gonna be recording me, are you?” (Your Name) asked, her tail twitching nervously. She never liked being on camera; she was worried people would judge her, or report her to the government so scientists could dissect her. She shuddered- she didn’t like thinking about that.

 

“Of course not,” Jack said with a small laugh. “I just figured I had to do somethin’ to make ye feel better.”

 

(Your Name) drew back and gave him a tiny peck on the nose. “Well, I appreciate it,” she said, smiling softly. “And I’ll gladly join you, Green Bean.”

 

Jack grinned at the nickname. They’d first met when he had his hair green, and while he now had his original color back, the name just stuck with him. He loved it a lot, really. “Great,” he said. “Just wait outside the door, and I’ll tell ye when ye can come in.”

 

“Okay,” (Your Name) said, taking his hand in hers as he led her along, disconnecting once they reached the door. “Do you want me to leave it open?”

 

“Yea, it’s fine,” he replied, waving dismissively. “Ye can watch an’ stuff.”

 

“Alrighty, love,” (Your Name) hummed, leaning against the door frame.

 

Jack smiled fondly before putting his headphones back on and continuing the recording. “Sorry about that, guys,” he said. “Just had to help the love of my life.”

 

The sentence was subtle, yet loving, and it definitely had a big affect on the community.

 

Two Days Later

 

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to the Q and A livestream,” Jack beamed toward the camera. “It says it in the title. I’mma be answering all of yer deepest questions, and yer gonna love my answers! Anyways, I’m gonna wait for a few people t-- Oh, yer startin’ already! Heehee, fine with me!” He squinted and read the first comment.

 

**MajesticMarkimoo: Jack, in your latest video, you said something**

**about the ‘love of your life’? Who are they?**

  
Jack smiled. “Well, I can’t say much. All I can say is that I love her very much, and her name is (Your Name),” he answered. “Okay. Next one.”

 

**TheAmazingPhanisnotonfire: When’s your girl gonna be in one**

**of your vids? Also, does she know you’re streaming?**

 

  
“I’m not sure if she’ll ever be in any of my videos. She’s kind of shy. And no, she does not know I’m streaming.”

 

**Dark_Tempest: IDEA! Call her into the room so we can see her!**

 

Jack gasped dramatically. “I will not! I’ll have ye know that we have a relationship built on trust!” he huffed, before looking down thoughtfully. “However, I  _would_  like ye guys ta meet her. . . .” He nodded to himself, murmuring about how he hoped his girlfriend wouldn’t kill him for what he was about to do. “(YOUR NAME)!!”

 

Not even a minute later, (Your Name) entered the room, clad in grey shorts, a JSE shirt, and (ironically) a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers. Her ears perked up, as did her eyebrows. “What’s up?”

 

Jack waved her over, grinning excitedly. “Come over here, BunBun.”

 

“Um . . . okay,” (Your Name) said rather skeptically, but approached him nonetheless. Once her form was in the view of the camera, the chat room started blowing up even more. She quickly faced Jack, her cheeks reddening. “You’re live?!”

 

Jack nodded nervously. “Y-Yea, but check the comments.”

 

Fidgeting slightly, (Your Name) read the few that she was able to catch:

 

**CupidHare: You have bunny ears! That’s SO COOL!**

 

**StalkHolme: OH! She’s so pretty!**

 

**Dan’s_Knees: Jack’s such a lucky guy! She looks nice,**

**AND SHE’S A BUNNY PERSON!**

 

Jack looked at her, smiling slightly. “So . . .?”

 

“It’s . . . they’re all so nice.”

 

His smile broadened. “That’s great! See! What did I tell ye?”

 

(Your Name) gave him a hug, clinging to him tightly, and she didn’t let go. Even as he started answering more questions, she kept murmuring little  _thank you_ s.

 

“Yer welcome, BunBun,” Jack whispered, rubbing her back. “Ooh! This one’s for the both of us! ‘Jack and (Your Name), if ye two had babies, would they come out as bunnies?’”

 

“. . .what.”

 

\-----

 

“Thanks for joining the livestream with me,” Jack said as the two laid in bed that night. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting it,” (Your Name) snickered, “but I had a fun time answering really weird questions with you.”

 

Jack laughed, “Yea, it was a good time.” He drew her closer to his chest, closing his eyes. “We’ve been together a while now . . . do ye ever think about maybe having kids?”

 

“I don’t know,” (Your Name) mumbled, playing with a loose string on Jack’s shirt. “I just worry that something could go wrong, y’know?”

 

Jack sat up, making her do the same. “What do ye mean?”

 

“What if all the experiments the scientists did on me makes it so I can’t have kids?” (Your Name) said, her brows knit with worry. “Or what if we have too many? Being half-bunny, wouldn’t that mean having like . . . twelve babies?”

 

Jack grinned, placing a chaste kiss to her jaw. “Only one way to find out,” he said in an alluringly deep voice. (Your Name) giggled as he kept trailing kisses down her neck and chest before stopping at her stomach. He pulled her closer, nuzzling into her with a soft sigh, “But only when we’re both ready.”

 

(Your Name) smiled, running a hand through Jack’s soft, brown hair. “Yeah . . .” she said, stifling a yawn. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

“All right. Good night, my cuddle bunny.”

 

(Your Name) hummed as her eyes closed. “You, too, Green Bean . . .”

 

And with that, they drifted to sleep.

 

Fin~

 


	14. You always make me smile. (Patton X Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton/Morality Sanders X Male Reader
> 
> Requested?: yes

_I like your messy hair_

_I like the clothes you wear_

_I like the way you sing and when you dance with me_

_Ready, set, here we go!_

  
 

(Your Name) sighed as he knocked on the front door of his best friend Thomas’ house. He wasn’t in a particularly good mood, and he hadn’t really planned on going to his home in the first place. However, it seemed he had to, for he’d left his jacket there.

 

“Greetings and salutations,” Logan, Thomas’ Logic, said as he opened the door. “Ah, (Your Name). I don’t believe Thomas was expecting your company today.”

 

“I left my jacket,” (Your Name) mumured, avoiding eye conact.

 

“Logan! Who is it?” Thomas asked from the living room.

 

“It is your aquaintance, (Your Name) Would you like me to let him in?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Access has been granted,” Logan stated, moving aside to let the other male into the house. “You may proceed.”

 

“I don’t get you,” (Your Name) muttered as he entered. He took a quick look around, trying to remember where he’d left his jacket.

 

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton, Thomas’ Morality, beamed from his usual spot. “How you diddly-doin’?”

 

“I’m fine,” (Your Name) grumbled, trying to evade the conversation.

 

“Now, I’m not a professional when it comes to emotions,” Logan began after closing the door, “but the definition of fine is to be in good health and feeling well, and you don’t seem that way.”

 

(Your Name) rolled his eyes. “I’m  _feeling well_ ,” he huffed. “Just tell me if any of you have seen my jacket.”

 

“I believe it was upstairs outside the bathroom door,” Roman, Thomas’ Creativity, commented from beside (Your Name).

 

“Thank you, Roman,” (Your Name) said, making his way around Thomas’ Anxiety, Virgil, to get up the stairs. “At least  _someone_ in this house is helpful.”

 

“(Your Name)?” Thomas called after him, but he kept going.

 

“There it is,” (Your Name) said upon finding his jacket. He grabbed it from outside the bathroom, furrowing his brow. “Why did I leave this here?” He shrugged and turned to leave, only to bump into-- “Patton! Geez, you scared the heck out of me!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Do you need help putting it back in?”

 

(Your Name) blinked. Once. Twice. Then, a big grin made its way onto his face.

  
 

_I don’t know why I love you_

_I just know I can’t stop thinking of you_

_Oh wait!_

_It’s ‘cause you make me smile_

  
 

He laughed loudly, covering his mouth to try and stifle it but to no avail. His face reddened as tears brimmed his eyes. “Wow! That’s too much, Patton,” he wheezed, placing a hand to his heart. “I was not expecting that.”

 

Patton’s eyes gleamed as he smiled. “I’m glad to see a smile on your face.”

 

“I can’t help it when I’m around you,” (Your Name) chuckled.

 

Patton blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Aw, shucks.”

 

“I mean it,” (Your Name) said. “That really made my day.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah. Well, I’ll see you later--”

 

Patton stopped him as he tried to leave. “What’s bothering you?” he asked.

 

(Your Name)’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting that. “W-What do you mean?”

 

“You seemed sad when you came in,” Patton said, searching (Your Name)’s (Eye Color) eyes for maybe-the-secrets-of-the-universe. Or the Illuminati. “Something made you upset, and I would like to know what it was. I don’t like it when my friends are upset! If you don’t stop being upset,  _I will fight you_.”

 

“Whoa! No need for that!” (Your Name) exclaimed with a nervous grin, holding his hands up in defense. “It’s just . . . Thomas never picked me up from the doctor’s office yesterday.”

 

“I knew we were forgetting something,” Patton murmured.

 

“I had to call my mom to pick me up, and then she spent the entire car ride pointing out everything I’m doing wrong.”

 

“Well, that’s not right.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Patton took a step closer. “You should feel appreciated.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Then another step. “You need to feel happy and loved.”

 

(Your Name)’s face contorted to an expression of mild confusion. “. . . yeah?”

 

Patton placed a hand on (Your Name)’s cheek. “Yeah.”

 

(Your Name) froze, a neutral look on his face. “Patton?”

 

His hand glided to (Your Name)’s arm. “I love you.”

 

“Patton, I already kno--”

 

And then Patton did something that (Your Name) didn’t even think the Dadsona knew how to do. He kissed him. Not just a friendly kiss; a real kiss. A kiss filled to the brim with seeping emotion. (Your Name)’s face lit up as his eyes fluttered close, and he brought his hand up to the nape of Patton’s neck. He’d been wanting to do this for forever. He just never really knew if Patton understood these feelings, seeing as he was a bit on the childish side. But he apparently did, and he had made the first move. That was a shocker.

 

(Your Name) pulled away for air. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Patton running down the stairs for his life, screaming bloody murder. (Your Name) grinned, a rumbly chuckle escaping his mouth. “I love you too, Patton,” he said under his breath. He shook his head and made his way down the stairs.

 

“(Your Name)! I’m so sorry!” Thomas exclaimed from beside Virgil. “Logan told me that I forgot to pick you up yesterday. You’re not still mad at me, are you?”

 

(Your Name) sighed with a soft smile, “Ask me again when my head comes out of the clouds.” On that note, he left the house, walking out to his car and climbing in. He was about halfway to his house when he realized something. “Crap,” he said, turning the vehicle around.

 

He’d forgotten his jacket again.

 

_You always make me smile._

 

fin~


	15. Stuck in Stockholm (Natemare X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Stockholm Syndrome**  
> **Songficish**  
> **Original Song and a DEH song**  
> **I'm a sucker for DEH ;)**

_If I could begin to be_

  
 

Her head throbbed. She couldn’t remember what she had been doing last. Wasn’t she at a concert with some friends? Yeah, that seemed right. What was her name? (Your Name). Yeah, her name was (Your Name). She could recall that much. But as for why she was bound to a chair with blindfolds covering her eyes, she couldn’t even try to guess.

 

She rolled out her shoulders to her best ability, groaning audibly while music played in her ears. Such a sweet melody. Such a tease for such a moment as this.

 

A firm hand fell upon her shoulder, and she shuddered beneath the contact. She wanted badly to ask who the person was, but there was a rag in her mouth, so there wasn’t much she could do.

 

The aforementioned person took the rag out of her mouth for some reason and said, “I’m sorry about that. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I-I can’t see anything,” (Your Name) said breathlessly. “Who are you . . .?”

 

They let out a deep, rumbling laugh. From what she could tell, (Your Name) figured it was a male. “I go by many names,” he said, rubbing (Your Name)’s shoulder almost soothingly. “But you can call me Natemare.”

 

(Your Name) didn’t question the strange name. She was very unfocused at the moment. “Where am I? W-Why did you bring me here?”

 

Natemare laughed again, hitting a nerve that made (Your Name) shiver before he backed away. Then he did the unexpected- he started singing. “ _You're up, I see. Rejoice, let's make amends. It's you and me. Baby, we're more than friends. I'll take your hand, we'll make this beautiful,_ ” he leaned down close to her ear, “so tell me what you want.  _Stuck in the Stockholm Syndrome._ ”

 

(Your Name)’s whole body shook as she heard him step away again, and he went on with a song. “ _Know, I was made for you. 'Cause we're one in the same. Try to run and hide away, but, baby, I really won't blame._

 _I met your gaze and I was caught in a daze. And I need you every hour, so I'll keep you stuck in Stockholm Syndrome.”_ He placed a hand on each of her shoulders from behind and lifted off the blindfold.

 

(Your Name) quickly snapped her head back, grimacing in pain, but she was able to get a good look at her captor. He had dark hair that was styled, deep-brown eyes surrounded by black eye shadow with dark-blue paint that trailed down to his jaw like faux tears, and he was wearing all-black clothes with gauges in his ears.

 

He grinned widely at her, throwing an arm around her shoulders despite her whimpers. “ _Come on, it’s fine. No reason to be scared_ ,” he sang before switching sides, never letting go of her. “ _I love you so, I see you everywhere. I’m glad that you’re here. Don’t know if I would last. So, I’ll keep you stuck in Stockholm. I hope you enjoy your stay._ ”

 

Natemare moved around until he was kneeling in front of her, and he placed a hand on her cheek, but she instinctively jerked away. “ _Know, I was made for you. 'Cause we're one in the same. Try to run and hide away, but, baby, I really won't blame._

 _I met your gaze and I was caught in a daze. And I need you every hour, so I'll keep you stuck in Stockholm Syndrome._ ”

 

“Why am I here?” (Your Name) asked silently, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

 

Natemare wiped the tear away, smiling way-too-sweetly. “ _Know, I was made for you. 'Cause we're one in the same. Try to run and hide away, but, baby, I really won't blame,_ ” he warbled. He brought his other hand of so that he was cupping her face in his hands, a glint shining in his dark eyes. “ _I met your gaze and I was caught in a daze. And I need you every hour, so I'll keep you stuck in Stockholm Syndrome._ ”

 

(Your Name) shook her head. “No. No, p-please let me go.”

 

Natemare seemed shocked by the tears that had suddenly started streaming down her face. “(Your Name),” he said softly, leaning forward and enveloping her in a hug. She couldn’t protest or withdraw, but the gesture oddly comforted her. He tangled a hand in her locks, rubbing her head soothingly.

  
 

_Half of what you think of me_

  
 

After a while- maybe a week or so, (Your Name) didn’t really know -Natemare trusted her enough to let her out of the chair entirely. He had before, when she had to eat, but now she was free from it altogether. It felt better, and the dark persona watched her closely for the first few days, but she never tried to escape. She was partially scared of what he might do to her. Part of her knew that he would never hurt her, but he still didn’t seem very human. However, she couldn’t help but think that he would just sadly watch as she’d go.

  
 

_I could do about anything_

  
 

Natemare had taken to sleeping in the same bed as her, just to be on the safe side. He never tried anything, but he was always worried that she’d up and leave him if he didn’t keep close to her. About a month had passed, and (Your Name) realized that she didn’t mind.

  
 

_I could even learn how to love_

  
 

“I have to run to the store,” Natemare said on his way towards the door.

 

“Can I come with?” (Your Name) asked.

 

He looked at her. “You . . . promise not to try and run away?” She nodded. “Um, all right, then.”

 

When they arrived at the store, they immediately went inside. Natemare wore a black jacket and kept the hood up, and he held (Your Name)’s hand just in case she might run off. She never said anything about it; she merely helped him look for the items on his list. She seemed a little fidgety as she looked around at the other people, and Natemare noticed this.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

(Your Name) jumped, looking up at him. “What?”

 

“You seem worried.”

 

“I just . . . haven’t been around other people in a long time,” she replied, grabbing onto his arm. “It’s really weird.”

 

Natemare stiffened at the contact. She’d never been this close by her own volition, save for when she’d sleepily cuddle up to him in bed, so this feeling was new for him. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

(Your Name) froze, her brow furrowed. “I think so,” she said after a moment. They continued on without another word.

 

The cashier recognized her. “(Your Name)! Hey, how are you?”

 

Natemare watched as she spoke. “I’m good, Jeanie,” (Your Name) replied with a smile.

 

“Where have you been lately?”

 

“I was on vacation,” she lied.

 

“Ah, that’s great. Who’s that?” Jeanie pointed at Natemare.

 

“Oh, this is . . .” (Your Name) looked up at the dark, brooding male before saying, “My boyfriend.”

  
 

_When I see the way you act_

  
 

_Boom!_

 

(Your Name) shot up in bed, her breath hitching as her heart sputtered in her chest. She rapidly whipped her head around, clutching the sheets as if they were her lifeline.

 

Natemare sat up and spoke tiredly, “(Your Name)? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s-- It’s the storm,” she said, drawing her knees to her chest. “I’m scared of storms . . .”

 

“Oh,” Natemare said, rubbing his eyes before they widened with realization. “ _Oh_. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her close. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

“Can you sing me a song?”

 

Natemare paused, resting his chin on her head. He smiled slightly. “Yeah,” he said. He was silent for a moment as he thought before beginning. “ _You’re up, I see. Want to rejoice, make amends. Wish it was you and me. Wish we were more than friends. I wanna take your hand, and make this beautiful. But do you really wanna be . . ._

_Thought I was made for you. Thought we were one in the same. But you wanna run and hide away. And I can’t blame you. I met your gaze and I was caught in a daze. And I was hoping that you felt it too. But do you want me to keep . . ._

_I thought it was fine. No reason to be scared. I love you so, wish you were with me everywhere. I’m glad you’re here, but I don’t know if it should last. But you don’t wanna be . . ._

_Thought I was made for you. Thought we were one in the same. But you wanna run and hide away. And I can’t blame you. I met your gaze and I was caught in a daze. And I was hoping that you felt it too. But do you want me to keep . . . I don’t want to keep . . ._

_You somewhere you don’t wanna be._ ”

 

(Your Name)’s breathing was steady, her head resting against his chest. She’d steadily fallen back to sleep. But in her dreams, she wondered why he felt this way.

  
 

_Wondering when I’m coming back_

  
 

“(Your Name), I love you.”

 

(Your Name) observed his features for a moment. “Natemare, I know--”

 

“That’s why I’m leaving.”

 

The smile she wore dropped. “W-What?”

 

“ _I never meant to make it such a mess_ ,” Natemare murmured, avoiding eye contact. Tears welled up in his dark eyes. Never would he ever think he was capable of feeling such emotions. It’d started off as mere infatuation, lust even, but the feeling had grown into genuine love. “ _I never meant for it to go this far. So I just stand here, sorry, searching for something to say. Something to say . . ._ ”

 

She took a step closer. “Natemare, I--”

 

He placed a hand on here cheek with a sad smile. “ _Words fail, words fail. There’s nothing I can say._ ”

 

“But you’ll visit, right?”

 

Natemare backed up, shaking his head. “ _I guess I thought I could be part of this. I never had this kind of thing before. I never had that perfect girl who somehow could see the good part of me_.”

 

“You don’t have to--”

 

“ _I never had the dad who stuck it out. No corny jokes, or baseball gloves. No mom who just was there ‘cause mom was all that she had to be._ ” He grabbed the sides of his head as tears streamed down his face, washing away the eyeshadow, even if just a little bit. “ _That’s not a worthy explanation. I know there is none. Nothing can make sense of all these things I’ve done._

 _Words fail, words fail. There’s nothing I can say. I guess sometimes, you see everything you wanted. And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had. And it’s right there, right there, right there in front of you . . .”_  He reached out for (Your Name) before tugging his hand back, stepping away again.

 

(Your Name) covered her mouth, tears stinging her eyes.

 

Natemare shook his head again with a sigh. “ _And you want to believe it’s true. So you . . . make it true. And you think everybody wants it and needs it, a little bit, too._ ”

 

“No, you don’t get it!” (Your Name) shouted, running and tackling him into a hug.  “I love you, too!”

 

“ _This was just a sad invention_ ,” Natemare sang, taking her by the shoulders and pulling away. “ _It wasn’t real, I know. But we were happy. I guess I couldn’t let that go. I guess I couldn’t give that up. I guess I wanted to believe. ‘Cause if I just believe, then I don’t have to see . . . what’s really there._ ”

 

“Y-You can’t . . . leave me.”

 

Natemare placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. The single light in the room flickered on and off for a few moments before staying on. And in the light, he was gone.

  
 

_I could do about anything_

  
  
 

(Your Name) paced back and forth, gnawing at her fingernails. She barely did it; only when she was truly nervous or antsy.

 

How could he have just left her? You can’t just kidnap someone then abandon them at what may or may not even be your house. That is  _not_  how it works!

 

She shook her head angrily, fed up. What if this was just a test to see if she would leave? No, she was tired of all the tests. If he really loved and trusted her, he wouldn’t need to test her so often. Yes, she had had enough of this.

 

“I’m not staying here!” she announced, in hopes that maybe the dark entity could hear her. But in all honesty, she didn’t even really care. Her mind raced as she walked out the door for the first time in weeks.

 

Two Weeks Later . . .

 

(Your Name) had decided to go food shopping. She was still surprised and angry that Natemare hadn’t confronted her after their disappearances. She was also confused; so many emotions overtook her. She didn’t know how to deal with them.

 

With a sigh, the female stopped in front of the section full of barbecue sauce. She moved around her cart and noticed the one she wanted. However, it was  _really_ high up. She tried reaching it with no luck. She tried jumping up and down to get it, but to no avail. Then, someone else suddenly grabbed it and handed it to her.

 

“Thanks,” (Your Name) huffed, facing the person who’d assisted her. The barbecue sauce fell to the floor as her mouth fell open in shock. “You’re . . .”

 

It was a man. He had dark hair,  deep-brown eyes that shined bright and were full of kindness, and he was wearing guages in his ears. “My name’s Nate. Do you watch my channel?”

 

“No, you-- you’re-- Natemare . . .”

 

Nate’s dimply smile dropped. “Natemare? You know him?”

 

“He kidnapped me!” (Your Name) yelled, her blood boiling as unexpected tears welled up in her eyes. “ _And then he just abandoned me . . . !_ ”

 

Nate’s shoulders stiffened. “Oh,” he said. “I’ll . . . have a talk with him.”

 

“I . . . you will?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry,” Nate said with a smaller smile than before. “Everything will be okay.”

 

“Thank you,” (Your Name) said silently as the male left, and she knelt down to grab her barbecue sauce. Damaged; maybe she could get it half-price . . .

 

That Night . . .

 

After a long, strange day, (Your Name) finally lied down to rest, then--

 

_BANG! “Dangit! Heck!”_

 

(Your Name) slowly sat up in her bed. “Wh-Who’s there . . .?” she asked cautiously.

 

A figure stumbled into her bedroom as the overhead light flickered on. He wore a nervous smile that stretched into his eyeshadow. “It’s me,” he said.

 

“Natemare!” (Your Name) exclaimed. She jumped out of bed, clumsily stumbling over her blankets- to which the male in the room laughed -and ran over to tackled him into a hug. “I missed you!”

 

Natemare froze. “You . . . did?”

 

“Yeah . . .” (Your Name) mumbled into his chest, tears falling from her eyes. She shuddered as a sob escaped from her mouth. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

“Nothing. You’re perfect,” Natemare whispered.

 

(Your Name) laughed lightly. “Thanks,” she murmured. “Thank you. I . . . Natemare, I . . . love you.”

 

Natemare’s eyes widened. “I love you too,” he said. “But you don’t mea--”

 

(Your Name) looked up at him. “I do,” she said. “I didn’t know at first, but it is  _so_ much more than just Stockholm Syndrome.”

 

Natemare’s eyes shined with happiness. “Can I kiss you?”

 

(Your Name) smiled. “I’d be appalled if you didn’t.”

 

Natemare grinned and delicately grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into the sweetest kiss.

  
 

_I could even learn how to love, like you._

 

fin~


	16. Dancing in the Dark (Darkiplier X Angel!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested: yes

Mark jolted awake in his bed, chest heaving painfully as his head darted from left to right, searching for something. He found nothing but darkness. He was alone, and for that he was glad. He uttered a shaky sigh, his right hand clutching at his heart while he fell back into his mattress, eyes fluttering shut. His breaths came out jagged and sputtery, but he was relieved when he realized he’d only been dreaming. . . .

 

Dark watched him from a distance, another plane of existence.  A malicious grin twisted onto his grey face. He’d been giving his counterpart night terrors for quite a while now; it was almost a job at this point. Arms folded behind his back, he cracked his neck and turned away to do something useful with his miserable existence. Yet, he started when he almost bumped into a female with (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair and a glowing white dress that deeply contrasted against the void’s inky blackness.

 

“Are you Darkiplier?” she asked, a hint of annoyance lacing her tone.

 

He raised a brow, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Why, yes I am,” he replied coyly. “May I ask who wants to know?”

 

“Me,” she huffed. “I’m (Your Name), Mark Fischbach’s guardian angel.”

 

Dark tilted his head to the side, eyeing the female’s form with curiosity. “I always assumed that angels had wings.”

 

“And I always thought demons had horns, yet here we are, standing with wrong assumptions,” (Your Name) replied with strong wit. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

 

“Then, why  _are_ you here?”

 

(Your Name) seemed slightly dumbfounded for a moment before her face contorted to form a scowl. “You’ve been giving Mark nightmares!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Why else would I be here!?”

 

A smug look made its way across Dark’s face. “Maybe you just wanted to see me.”

 

“Of course not,” (Your Name) replied, though she couldn’t help the blush that crept to her cheeks. She shook her head.  _Remember: he’s a master manipulator. He has a way with words, and he can twist your emotions every which way._

 

“Well, if you came here to stop me, then it’s not going to work,” Dark said boredly, moving to walk around the petite woman.

 

(Your Name) quickly reached out and grabbed him by the forearm, startled by how cold he felt, even through the fabric of his suit. She let go when he turned to face her. “Why not?” she asked rather stubbornly.

 

Dark let out a deep chuckle that seemed to echo. “Because he deserves it,” he said, his voice low and menacing.

 

“Nobody deserves to feel pain,” (Your Name) countered.

 

Dark threw his head back to let out an even more boisterous laugh. “Even me?” he inquired.

 

“Even you.”

 

For the first time during their encounter, Dark froze. He almost seemed to be at a loss for words. He hadn’t been expecting her to respond like that. Did she truly believe that even he, practically the Devil himself, deserved sympathy? He shook it off, closing his eyes as he went to leave once more. “Whatever you say,” he said dismissively. “You can try, but you won’t succeed in the end.”

 

“Don’t sound so sure of yourself, Dark!” (Your Name) shouted as she watched him leave. “I won’t leave you alone until Mark’s dreams are of nothing but sunshine and rainbows.” The only response was another thundering laugh. “Don’t doubt me!!”

 

\-----

 

The next night wasn’t very different. Dark had been tormenting Mark, so (Your Name) showed up to put a stop to it.

 

“Ah, so we meet again,” Dark mused, a lazy grin spreading across his features. “Back for more, I see.”

 

“You’re still bothering Mark!” (Your Name) hissed, hands on her hips as she glared daggers at the man before her.

  
“You’re very observant,” Dark replied. “Would you like a medal?”

 

(Your Name)’s gaze sharpened as she jabbed her index finger into Dark’s shoulder, knocking him back slightly. “How can you be so flippant!?”

 

“ _Nani_?”

 

She took a step back, a groan resonating from deep within her as she dragged her fingers down her face, obviously frustrated. “Just stop!” she yelled. “Why won’t you leave him alone?!”

 

“Like I told you before,” Dark said, “he deserves it.”

 

(Your Name) sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “No, he doesn’t.”

 

Dark stepped closer to her, and she staggered back at the sudden movement. “If I say he deserves it, then he does,” he glowered, his eyes darkening to the point where the sclera even looked like an endless pool of black. “I can do whatever I wish to him, because he is a pathetic human being. He does nothing but take what you love.”

 

(Your Name) suddenly felt her back press up against a wall, and she found herself in Mark’s home. Her heart racing in her chest, she faced Dark, who was standing only inches away from her. “H-How did we . . .?”

 

Dark stepped back, gripping the sides of his head. “This is my fault!” he yelled. “I didn’t mean to bring us here! I was too focused on-- Ugh, we’re stuck here now.”

 

“But Mark can’t see us, so it’s fine.”

 

Dark sighed, “I suppose you’re right. But being trapped with you is going to be a nightmare.”

 

(Your Name) grinned. “Consider it payback for what you’ve been doing to Mark.”

 

Dark looked up at her, red and blue pulsing around him. The blue hue seemed to scream out as his shell started to break. “I can’t believe you,” Dark huffed, running a hand through his hair. “You of all people should know . . .”

 

“Well, all you’ve got is me to talk to for the time being!” (Your Name) beamed, settling down on the floor before patting the space beside her. “Why don’t we talk for a bit?”

 

It seemed as if Dark was going to protest, but instead he obliged and sat down to her left, knees drawn to his chest. “What about?” he asked.

 

“Anything, really,” (Your Name) replied. “The passageway to the Void doesn’t open again until morning, so we have quite a while.”

 

Dark stared off into space for a moment before suddenly asking, “What’s your biggest fear?”

 

“I have no fear,” (Your Name) replied, as if by instinct. But when Dark met her gaze, she felt her blood run cold. Her only fear was not knowing what was going to happen next. Dark was rather unpredictable, so maybe he did scare her a little.

 

Dark smirked, a tiny glint in his onyx eyes. “You’re lying,” he said, his voice alluringly deep.

 

(Your Name) gulped and quickly turned away. “N-No, I’m not,” she said, though her stutter gave her away. “Let’s talk about something else.”

 

“All right,” Dark said, but he made a mental note to bring the topic up again some other time. “Were you always an angel?”

 

“I was human once,” she said. “But that’s a long story that I’d rather not get into.” She faced Dark. “What about you? Were you born a demon, or what?”

 

“I’m actually not a demon,” Dark said, taking (Your Name) by surprise.

 

“You’re not?”

 

Dark chuckled, “No. But there is a demon inside of me. It dwells with the two trapped souls that make me who I am.”

 

“So, you’re like, three separate people.”

 

“Something like that.” Dark waved his hand dismissively. “It’s very complicated.”

 

“Very well, then.”

 

“Why are you so persistent?” Dark asked after a slight pause.

 

“It’s my job,” (Your Name) replied, picking at the straps of her sandals. “I was made to protect Mark and everything about him. Even his dreams, even his demons.”

 

Dark looked at her. “Even his demons?”

 

She met his gaze. “Yes, Dark. Even you.”

 

The dark persona quickly averted his eyes to stare straight ahead. “I don’t  . . . understand.”

 

“You’re a part of Mark, in a sense. You inhabit his body, after all, no matter how broken its shell may be,” (Your Name) explained. “And, like I said, it’s my duty to protect every part of Mark. But I will not hesitate to punch you in the face.”

 

“That’s nice to hear,” Dark said with a roll of his eyes. (Your Name) smiled, and the look slowly turned mischevious. Dark noticed this, and suddenly became uncharacteristically worried. “What’s that look for . . .?” he asked.

 

A glint shined in the angel’s eyes. “Oh, nothing . . .”

 

\-----

 

“Darkymoo~!” (Your Name) sang out upon entering the Dreamscape.

 

Dark gave her a quick once-over, a single brow raised. “You’re oddly cheerful today.”

 

“Oh, that’s because I have a plan, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance,” (Your Name) beamed, arms folded neatly behind her back.

 

“Is that . . . Are we giving each other pet names now?” Dark asked, looking around the void with mild confusion.

 

“Nope! Just me, Paramiserable!”

 

“Why are you just naming off emo band puns?”

 

“You’re the one wearing eyeliner,” (Your Name) pointed out.

 

Dark sighed, “That is . . . correct. What, uh, what is this ‘plan’ of yours?”

 

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, asshat!” a new voice exclaimed as its owner entered the void.

 

Dark frowned deeply. “Wow. Never thought you’d stoop that low, (Nickname),” he said before facing the green-haired glitch-freak. “Hello, you miserable piece of trash.”

 

Anti grinned menacingly, revealing a set of piercing fangs. “Now, is that a-anyway to greet an o-old frie-iend?”

 

“I hate everything about you.”

 

“Loo-ooks like we can a-agree on somethi-ing for-- for once!”

 

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

 

(Your Name) smiled gleefully; her plan was bound to work. Dark would be  _begging_ for her to get rid of Anti in no time. She would state her price-- some peace for Mark -- and then she would go on her way, hopefully never having to see the manipulator ever again.

 

“Th-There’s no one he-ere to interrupt us, Da-ark,” Anti spoke, his neck twitching spasmodically with sickening cracks and glitches sparked off of his form. “Ho-How abou-out we have that fi-ight you’ve been drea-eaming of?”

 

Dark’s neck twitched as he faced the angelic female, annoyance flaring in his onyx eyes. “Why did you summon him?”

 

(Your Name) smirked. “Oh, you know why I summoned him, O Dark One.”

 

Dark rolled his eyes again, biting back a groan. “I said it before, I’ll say it again: whatever you try is not going to work.”

 

Anti suddenly let out an almost maniacal laugh, throwing his head back as he did so. When he’d regained his composure, wiping his eyes with a twitching hand, he wheezed, “Loo-ooks like Dark’s got a s-soft spot for an a-angel!”

 

Dark’s shoulders stiffened. “Anti, if you don’t shut your ever-flapping gobtalker, I swear--”

 

“A-Am I wrong?” Anti inquired with a smirk. “Yo-ou could just ki-kill her if you rea-eally wanted to. The-Then she’d be out o-of your way, and yo-you could torment Ma-Maerk to your heart’s conte-ent.”

 

(Your Name) furrowed a brow, facing Dark. “Is this true?”

 

Dark’s aura shifted from light to, well, dark. “Don’t listen to him. He’s lying.”

 

“Wh-Why would I lie when i-it comes to making yo-ou miserable?” Anti snickered, his head jerking violently to the left, causing some blood to pour through the stitches across his neck. “I-If you don’t care a-about her, just end he-er life right here, r-right now.”

 

Dark faced (Your Name), his eyes hazed over with an unidentifiable emotion. “(Your Name) . . .”

 

“D-Dark, you’re not actually thinking about killing me, a-are you?” the angel asked, her blood pulsing with fear. “M-Mark needs me. He needs both of us. He won’t be able to live if he goes on like this. And when he dies, you will too.”

 

“It’s worth it,” Dark whispered, a red hue pulsating from his form. The red weakened, letting blue take full control. “But I . . . love her.” (Your Name)’s eyes widened, her cheeks aflame from the shock of the sentence that had escaped from Dark’s mouth. Red and blue intermingled once more as Dark hung his head. “I can’t do it,” he said.

 

“Yo-ou’re weak,” Anti glowered with a deathly glare. “Ju-ust like  _him_.”

 

“Get out of here, Leprechaun,” (Your Name) breathed with a snap of her fingers.

 

 _“I’m not a fockin’ leprech--_ ”He had disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

 

(Your Name) stepped up to Dark. “Look at me,” she said. Dark shook his head slowly. “Dark, did you mean all of that?”

 

Dark looked up at her, the onyx in his eyes now a soft brown. His bangs fell over his left eye in waves, and there was a small smile gracing his features. “I did,” he said. “I know it seems . . . ludicrious, but let’s be frank here. I’m not shittin’ you.”

 

(Your Name) snickered, covering her mouth to keep from laughing too loud. “Dark--”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

The angel’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Ye-- No,” (Your Name) said, her smile falling as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Not until you stop giving Mark nightmares.”

 

Dark rubbed his chin as he thought before he deadpanned, “No.”

 

(Your Name) became saddened as she watched the Ego walk away. “Oh . . .”

 

“Actually, on second thought . . .”

 

“Wait, re--” The dainty female was suddenly cut off when Dark swiftly turned around and tackled her to the ground, tenderly pressing his lips to her own. She uttered a small gasp before her eyes fluttered shut, and she gripped onto the collar of the dark man’s suit, drawing him in for more. After a moment, he pulled back, his hand resting by the sides of the angel’s head. His eyes shined with a new feeling: admiration. A small hum resonated from his form, envoking a bright blue light flickering from within him.

 

“Well, that was . . . unexpected,” (Your Name) breeathed, her eyes still closed.

 

“I apologize for scaring you,” Dark said with a smirk.

 

(Your Name)’s eyes widened. “How did you--?”

 

“You were a District Attorney when you were human, weren’t you?”

 

“I . . . yes.”

 

Dark stood, helping the angel to her feet. He smiled and said: “That’s how I know.”

 

fin~

\-----


	17. Rewrite the Stars (Logan Sanders X Side!Hatred!Female!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Go watch the Greatest Showman.

 

“What is up, everybody!” Thomas beamed, stood in front of the camera for another one of his vlogs. “Since the last one went so well, and . . .  maybe not so well, I decided it’s time for another Q & A with the Sides--”

 

“YES!” Patton practically (*or should I say  _pat_ ically*) screamed as he rose up in his regular spot.

 

“Patton! Hi!” Thomas exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide.

 

“I’m so excited right now!” Patton beamed.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

“ _IIIIIIIII_ am also very glad you decided to do this, Thomas!” Roman sang as he, too, rose up from in front of the TV.

 

“Good for you.”

 

“But we’re gonna need the whole shebang!” Roman said. “Logan, Virgil!”

 

The aforementioned Sides rose up, both seeming very confused. “What is happening?” Logan asked, looking around. “Is there some sort of ordeal I don’t know about?”

 

“No issues, kiddo! Just a good ol’ Q & A!” Patton said happily.

 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I am not a child, Patton. Also, I’m not sure if any of us want to do another one of these after the  _last one_.”

 

“He has a point,” Virgil commented. “I don’t want any more stupid, uncomfortable, and . . . stupid questions.”

 

“You said ‘stupid’ twice,” Thomas pointed out.

 

“Maybe I meant to say it twice,” Virgil grumbled with a piercing glare.

 

“Alrighty then,” Thomas muttered, ruffling his hair into place. “Now that we’re all here, I’m going to send out some notifications to get questions wi--”

 

“Hold the phone,” said a new voice from the couch.

 

Thomas jumped, along with his Sides, and quickly turned. His eyes widened as he asked, “Who are you?”

 

It was a girl. She had dark-brown hair with the ends dyed purple tha fell over her eyes, was wearing a white hoodie that had a red heart with an X over it stitched into the left breast, and had black shorts and converse sneakers on. She also wore thick, black eyeliner. She waved a hand lazily from the far right end of the sofa, glancing at Patton to her left before addressing Thomas: “I’m your Hatred, Thomas, and I’m gonna keep this encounter short, because I hate talking to people.”

 

“Anti-social much?” Virgil mumbled with a smirk.

 

“You’re one to talk, Marilyn Manson,” Hatred snapped, sending the anxious Side a sharp look.

 

“Feisty.”

 

“I hate everything about you.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Roman exclaimed, furrowing a brow. “Am I the only one who’s confused as to why she’s a girl?”

 

“No,” Logan replied simply, rubbing his chin in thought. “That does seem very unorthodox.”

 

“Ugh, stop. I hate it when you use big words, Logan,” Hatred groaned, running her hands along her face in frustration.

 

Roman squinted as he looked between the logical and hateful Sides. “You two . . . know each other?”

 

“We’ve . . . had a few run-ins,” Logan said, slowly looking down at the floor before snapping his head back up. “But that’s not important.”

 

“But why is she here?” Thomas asked. “I’m not feeling any hate right now.”

 

“But you did at one point, and once I appear, you can’t get rid of me,” Hatred explained. “Also, that statement is false.”

 

“It . . . is?”

 

“No! It is not!” Roman shouted. “You shut your trap, you-- you Grinch!”

 

“Roman!” Patton gasped. “That wasn’t very nice.”

 

“I don’t know where that came from. My blood is  _boiling_ right now.”

 

“And there’s the source,” Hatred stated, limply pointing at the princely figure. “I can sense vitriol from a thousand miles away, and it would seem Roman here is hating the idea of this . . . what, Q & A?”

 

“That’s what it’s called,” Thomas said. “And Roman . . . is this true?”

 

Roman sighed, “Yes. I was . . . not very fond of the last Q & A, and this one has got me feeling very bitter.”

 

Hatred smirked. “Admit it. You hate it.”

 

“I will  _not_ admit it, you pessimistic dumpster fire!”

 

“Roman!” Patton scolded.

 

“ _I’m sorry!_ ”

 

“Wait, if my creativity and motivation aren’t in it, then I’d be going into this whole thing blind,” Thomas said. “Then . . . what’s the point of making this video?”

 

“That’s more like it,” Virgil said. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“It’s two in the afternoon, Virgil,” Logan said.

 

“I hate to say it, but I like where his head is,” Hatred commented. “I hate the sun; it hurts my eyes.”

 

“You hate everything!” Roman hissed.

 

She shrugged. “What can I say? It’s what I do.”

 

“Okay, so . . . Roman and Virgil don’t want to do this Q & A thing,” Patton said, rubbing his arm as his gaze drifted downward. “We’ll wait until they are. I want  _everyone_  to be happy.”

 

Roman felt guilty. “Patton--”

 

The Dadsona grinned suddenly, lifting his head. “But we have a new Side!” he beamed. “And I’d like to know the story of how you two,” he pointed at Hatred and Logan, “met!”

 

Hatred stiffened in her seat, glancing at Logan, as if for affirmation. “Well, uh, you know . . . he doesn’t understand emotions, really. And, um . . . he was feeling hate towards, um, something. He was confused, so I explained what he was going through. He started visiting me after that whenever he was feeling angry about something.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A deep laugh resonated from by the window, but it didn’t belong to Patton. When they all turned to see who it had come from, they were surprised to see Deceit standing next to the moral Side. “Oh, she speaks the truth, Roman. She and Logan certainly aren’t hiding anything,” he stated.

 

Roman smiled dumbly. “Oh, okay! Let’s move on--”

 

Virgil facepalmed. “He’s lying.”

 

“Oh . . . Yeah, that makes sense.”

 

Thomas narrowed his eyes, looking between Logan and Hatred. “What are you two hiding?”

 

Patton observed from his spot, his eyes widening as he came to a conclusion. “Oh my goodness. They’re in love!” he squealed.

 

Hatred fell off the couch while Logan pointed at his accusor, screaming, “FALSEHOOD!”

 

Roman shook his head. “Impossible. They’re Logic and Hatred. I know they’re able to feel emotions, but that doesn’t mean they should. They know that.”

 

Thomas looked at Logan. “So, you’re not a completely emotionless robot?”

 

Logan sighed, moving around Thomas to help Hatred off of the floor. “Not . . . neccessarily.”

 

“Oh! Isn’t the brain full of weird little hormones, or something like that?” Patton asked. “It’s part of the reason you have feelings, right? It’s not all just your heart.”

 

“Patton is right,” Logan said a little glumly. “However, I am not  _supposed_ to feel emotions, because they are simply illogical.”

 

“Exactly! That’s why you do  _not_ love her!” Roman declared before wavering slightly. “. . . right?” Logan and Hatred each kept their heads down as a sort of response.

 

Thomas pursed his lips. “Hm, that’s why I’ve been feeling pretty dumb lately.”

 

“Nope, you’re always like that,” Virgil said.

 

“Ouch.”

 

“No! I won’t have it!” Roman shouted. “I’m the romantic one, Patton’s the feelingsy one! We are the only ones allowed to feel love. There needs to be balance! If there’s four of us on the lovey side of the scale and two on the other side, then the whole thing’s gonna fall apart. No one wants that, right!?” Hatred remained quiet, but shook her head as a response as Logan mumbled a ‘no’. “That’s what I thought. Virgil and Mister Lied, please take Hatred here to that dark little nook in the back of Thomas’ mind.”

 

“You mean, her room?” Virgil asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, that wretched place.”

 

“Okay, then--”

 

“No. I’ll just go myself,” Hatred glowered, her menacing gaze trained on Roman. “I’m not a baby.”

 

“Very well,” Roman said, quickly averting his eyes in slight fear. If looks could kill, he’d be a goner.

 

Hatred shook her head before sinking down. A moment later, she appeared in her ‘room’. It looked different than the other Sides’ rooms; it was vaster, seeing as Thomas was never really one to feel hate towards anyone. It was empty, and had a little cliff that led off into nothing.

 

Hatred clenched her fists as she sat down at the edge of that cliff. How could she let herself get so close to someone? Deep down, she had known it wouldn’t end well. Thomas’ emotions would surely be all jumbled up, the other Sides were bound to find out, and she’d end up heartbroken with nothing but vile feelings in her soul. And that would certainly have a toll on Thomas’ mental health. That’s why all of them had made a pact never to fall in love with another Side. But none of them had expected Logic and Hatred to be amongst the first to do just that.

 

She sighed. Maybe she was more than just hatred. Her real name was (Your Name); she had to be made for other emotions, right? Anger, sadness, etc. Patton surely was able to feel all of these and more, but she felt them stronger than anyone else. She was nothing but negative emotions, though it seemed she was able to feel more than that.

 

A single tear fell down  ~~Hatred~~ (Your Name)’s cheek, and she uttered a shaky sigh as she tried to wipe it away. Geez, she hated this. She hated that Logan had such an effect on her, that he made her feel things that were good. And she knew that Logan didn’t like feelings in the first place, yet there they were.

 

How had this even happened? Why to them? Why to her? Why?

 

“(Your Name)?”

 

She jumped slightly upon hearing his voice. A small smile made its way across her face, however. “You got away, huh?” she said.

 

She heard the logical man step closer to her. “They are unaware of my whereabouts.”

 

She loved him. She really loved him. She loved the way every word he said was for a reason, how he always used big words whenever speaking, how he hated their fate as much as she did. She hated that she loved him, but she couldn’t help it. But she had to, for Thomas. They could never be togther, so she had to stay strong. She had to fight every positive emotion, every firework, every butterfly. And, most of all, she had to fight off Logan.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” (Your Name) said, pulling her hood up to try and hide, maybe.

 

“Yet, here I am,” Logan quipped.

 

“We can’t do this . . . Logic.”

 

Logan nodded to himself. “I know. I know that,” he said. “Like Roman said, I’m not supposed to articulate feelings in any form or sense because they just aren’t logical, and I . . . well, I hate that. But . . . I can’t help it, (Your Name).”

 

She pulled her knees into her chest. “You have to try. You have to, Logan, because Thomas is our priority,” she said, her voice quivering as she held back tears. “It’s all so confusing, I know. It sucks, and I understand that you wish we could be anyone else . . . . but we’re not. We’re Thomas’ logical thinking and useless, negative emotions.”

 

“We are so much more than that,” Logan argued. “I may be his brain, you may be his hatred, but what do you get when you put them together?”

 

“. . . frustration?”

 

“Yeah, I’m . . . not very sure where I was going with that. I’m not exactly thinking straight right now.”

 

“See? This is what emotions does to you,” (Your Name) murmured. “When you feel things, logic is thrown out a metaphorical window. Thomas does irrational things, and then we’re all affected in some way. Thomas’ anxiety is heightened, he’s more fanciful, he takes chances that will end in nothing but failure-- he’s a mess.”

 

“You make a very good point,” Logan said, “but there are ways to work around those issues. We can be Frustration, then we can do our job when Thomas needs us to.”

 

(Your Name) smiled. “Frustration . . .” she said beneath her breath. She frowned again, gazing out at the great white nothingness of her ‘mind’. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. You know?”

 

Logan didn’t know how to go about it. He just wanted to convince her that they were meant to be together, that no one could say who they were, what they had to be. He uttered a soft sigh and sang: “ _You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide._ ”

 

(Your Name)’s eyes widened. Logan rarely ever sang. But when he did, it was only of something he was passionate about-- such as, Crofter’s jam. She didn’t know what to make of it, but she used all of her will power to just stare straight ahead, ignoring his words.

 

“ _I know you want me_ ,” Logan continued, and she could feel him coming closer. “ _So don’t keep saying your hands are tied._ ” He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. “ _You claim it’s not in your cards. That fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me._ ” He took the hand he held and placed it against his chest. “ _But you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?_ ”

 

(Your Name) was startled, to say the least, when she was suddenly pulled onto her feet, knocking her hood off of her head. She staggered forward, flustered when she fell into Logan’s arms.

 

However, the logical Side smiled down at her, and he went on: “ _What if we rewrite the stars?_ ” As he said the words, the space became a shade of dark-blue, white sparkles glittering in the air. “ _Say you were meant to be mine? Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find._ ” He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in circles. Petrified, (Your Name) kept a steel grip on his forearms, especially when she was lifted off of her feet. “ _It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be._ ”

 

(Your Name) frowned as he pulled her closer. All the blood rushed to her head, and she knew what was about to happen would seal the deal. She wouldn’t be able to stay away from him, and they’d be doomed.

 

“ _So, why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours . . . tonight._ ”

 

(Your Name) shoved away from him, trying hard to forget the hurt that flashed in his hazel-brown eyes as she approached the edge of the cliff once more. She remained facing away from him, watching the sparkles beginning to fade away. “ _You think it’s easy_ ,” she sang. “ _You think I don’t wanna run to you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk through._

 _I know you’re wondering why,_ ” she ran a hand through her hair, fingers running along her neck before her grip rested on her right shoulder, “ _because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._ ” She faced Logan, her face falling when she saw the look on his own. She couldn’t bear it, so she once more turned away from him, hair flowing behind her. “ _No one can rewrite the stars_ ,” she went on, the space darkening. “ _How can you say you’ll be mine?_ ” She held the sides of her face as she suddenly became overwhelmed with multiple emotions. “ _Everything keeps us apart! And I’m not the one you were meant to find._

 _It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be._ ” An image of Logan and herself suddenly flashed against the makeshift sky. Roman appeared in the image, dragging Logan away from her. As she watched the picture disappear, (Your Name)’s eyes watered. “ _How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?”_

 

Logan grinned as (Your Name) faced him, and he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air and chorusing beautifully, “ _All I want is to fly with you”_ \-- he brought her back down, lowering her into a dip --” _All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all fo you!_ ”

 

(Your Name) gripped his neck, a distressed look crossing over her features. “ _It feels impossible!_ ”

 

“ _It’s not impossible!_ ”

 

“ _Is it impossible? Say that it’s possible!_ ” They sang and danced in perfect harmony, smiles on both of their faces as the room suddenly lit up. “ _How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were meant to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. “Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be! Why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours . . ._ ”

 

A soft tempo played as (Your Name) stared deeply into Logan’s eyes. Logan smiled and dipped her once more, gently placing her lips against hers. He drew back and whispered, “I love you.”

 

(Your Name) cracked a grin as she adjusted herself, her hands holding his as they gently swayed. “ _You know I want you_ ,” she hummed against his chest. “ _It’s not a secret I try to hide._ ” Her smile fell-- Priority. “ _But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and my hands . . ._ ” She escaped from his grasp, stumbling backwards before lifting her hood over her head and running off before Logan could stop her.

 

“ _. . . are tied._ ”

  
  
 

Fin~

\-----

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I've been MIA as of late. Life's been life.**

**Request(s) are next. Thanks for being so patient.**

**Have a good one~**

**-Remedy**


	18. Don't Let Your Fears Take You Over (Markiplier X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write too many of these...

****Just so you know beforehand, this one-shot is full of angst (with a fluffy ending!) and the characters in it discuss some sensitive topics.****

 

** BOOM!!! **

My eyes fluttered open faster than the heaving of my chest and the throbbing heart beating within it. Thunder. Lightning. An overwhelming sense of dread flowed through my veins. I did the only rational thing my petrified mind could think of: I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me. Make the thunder and lightning go away. The entirety of my being, every fiber of it, shook with fear. My vision was hazy, and I couldn't tell if it was from the tears. Then, a voice broke through the madness:

 

"(Your Name)!"

 

I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized they were closed. And I saw him. I saw Mark. He heard me. Seán was behind him, and they shared the same worried expression.

 

Seán engulfed me in a warming hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered.

 

I rested my chin on his shoulder, gazing up at the other man. He seemed distressed, one hand tangled in his mess of hair. He looked back at me, his lips parted. 

 

Seán pulled back. "Are ye okay?"

 

Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Jack, can I talk to her?" he asked.

 

Seán seemed taken aback, but obliged. "Sure," he said, standing. I gave him a nod, and he went on his way.

 

Mark took a seat beside me, his ribs pressed up against my knees, and he looked at me, studying my fragile form. "Are you . . . scared of thunderstorms?" he asked me slowly. 

 

"Only a little," I murmured.

 

 **BOOM!**  Another flash of lightning followed by the rumble of thunder.

 

I curled up into a ball, jamming my eyes shut. "Y-Yes, yes — a lot," I squeaked. 

 

Mark placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and it somehow worked to calm me down better than Seán's. "Do you trust me?" 

 

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intently. "Yes," I responded, and he smiled briefly at it. 

 

"Follow me," he said, standing up with one hand on my arm, guiding me. "Let's go grab your jacket from the guest room, then I wanna show you something." 

 

"Ahm, okay. . ." 

 

I ran my fingers across the metal railing as we silently ascended the stairs, trying not to disturb Seán. I would grimace every time I could hear the roaring thunder from outside, and Mark would react by grabbing my arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. I quietly opened the guest room's door and grabbed my jacket from inside before shutting it. I then threw on the blue hoodie, following Mark into the one room I had yet to see. And in it . . . was a balcony.

 

"M-Mark, what are we doing?" I asked.

 

"Don't you trust me?" 

 

"Yeah, but—" 

 

"Then there's no need to question my antics." 

 

I frowned.  _So stubborn. . . ._

 

"Here," Mark mumbled, pulling my hood over my head. "That should be better. . . How am I gonna do this?" He looked at me for a moment, observing again. "Take my hand," he said. 

 

I raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "But I barely know you," I said teasingly.

 

He smiled back. "Come on." 

 

"Okay," I snickered. I cautiously edged my hand towards Mark's ever so slightly, until I felt his fingertips brush mine. I unfurled my fingers and let his slip around mine until I could feel the heat of his palm pressed against my own. It worked well to distract me from pretty much everything, and I found myself staring at our intertwined hands.

There it was again. That warmth. The feeling that my nerves just couldn't do without. It made my head swirl. What was going on with me? 

 

"If you want to go back inside, just give my hand a tight squeeze," Mark said, pushing open the door and cautiously leading me out onto the balcony. I immediately shivered as the frigid rain hit my fave, my grip tightening. 

 

"I'm okay," I told Mark, so he wouldn't think I was done.

 

"We'll just take baby steps, for now," Mark said, his hold never wavering as we stepped out into the night.

I nodded hesitantly and took in a deep breath before shakily letting it out. I leaned against the railing, my eyes trailing up to the sky. My breath hitched when a single water droplets fell upon my nose. It actually wasn't as bad as I'd made it out to be. It was still a little warm outside with a light breeze blowing my hair around, and the dampness made every light in L.A. seem even brighter. It was beautiful. Soothing, even. 

 

I could feel Mark's thumb rubbing against mine. "How are you doing?" he silently asked.

 

I swayed a little, stunned, my lips parted slightly. "It's. . . amazing," I whispered.

 

Mark smiled. "See? You just needed to give it a chance." 

 

"I did," I said, surprised to feel tears welling up in my eyes, "but. . ." 

 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, his hand squeezing mine.

 

"I know it may just seem like I have an irrational fear of thunderstorms, but," I sniffled, "when I was seven, my dad and I were driving home from the grocery store. It was beginning to rain, but the longer we drove, the worse it got. . ." 

 

Mark placed his free hand on my arm, a worried look in his chestnut eyes. "Y-Yeah?" 

 

"W-We didn't think it was that bad. We were almost home. We were just listening to some music, and smiling, and laughing. . . ." I closed my eyes and gulped. "Then lightning struck—" 

 

** BOOM! **

 

I jumped beneath Mark's hold on me, continuing shakily, "and that semi-truck swerved into us. I remember it, clear as day. My dad looked right at me, and he blocked the airbag with his arm. . . That's my last memory of him." 

 

" _Shit. . ._ " Mark hissed. He pulled both his hands back and scrubbed at his eyes relentlessly, but it was useless against the rain. "Dammit, I'm sorry. Look at me, being all emotional, heh. I'm. . . _shit_." 

 

"Mark?" I bit my lower lip to stop it from quivering, almost subconsciously reaching up and grabbing his arm. "Are you—?" 

 

"It's just— I know how it feels . . . to lose someone," Mark went on, lowering his hands and placing them on my shoulders, his voice filled with desperation. "My dad . . . he died of cancer when I was eighteen, and. . . it really messed me up for a while. And I still miss him a lot, but it doesn't make me sad anymore. I love our memories, and I know he'd be proud of me. . . Your dad would be proud of you, (Your Name)." 

 

I teared up again, wrapping my arms around Mark in a tight hug. "Great, now I'm crying, too," I laughed hoarsely as tears and rain streamed down my face. 

 

Mark traced his fingers along my spine as he laughed with me. "Just know that you're never alone," he said. "You have Jack, and you have Ethan . . . and you have me. And this fear of yours is far from irrational, okay? Take as long as you need." 

 

"I think it's time for me to move on," I said, gazing at the rain streets of Los Angeles. "It's what my dad would've wanted." 

 

\-----

 

The sound of birds chirping outside the bedroom window alerted me to the next day's start. It'd apparently stopped raining, which I was glad about. I had pretty much conquered my fear, but I wasn't about to go begging for a lightning storm.

 

I stretched my limbs slightly and rolled over beneath my fleece blanket, a wave of earth engulfing me as my nose bumped someone else's. I felt an arm lazily wrap around my torso, the mystery person mumbling something in their state of sleep. Instead of worrying about who it may be, I curled into the warmth, letting out a content hum.

As I tried to fight off my body's urge to wake up, hoping to go back to sleep, memories of the preceding night flashed beneath my eyelids. 

 

_"Get to sleep," Mark said with a fond, tired smile as he placed me down on my temporary bed, despite my arguments. "Are you good on your own?"_

 

_Possibly worried he might leave, I caught him by the wrist, gazing up at him. "C-Can you stay with me?" I asked, cheeks burning with embarrassment._

 

_"I, uh—" He looked at me with raised eyebrows, surprised, but sat down beside me. "Of course."_

 

I opened my eyes, catching sight of Mark's sleeping form. "Mark." 

 

He responded with a mumble of, "Yeah?" 

 

I laughed silently. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Sleeping," he murmured. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"'Cause I can, dammit. . ." 

 

"Well, you've trapped me," I snickered.

 

He buried his face deeper into one of the pillows. "Good. . ." 

 

I glanced out the window from my spot. It wasn't very light outside, but I wasn't tired anymore. I gave the arm Mark had draped over me a small pat. "Come on. Let me up, Markimoo, buddy." 

 

Mark let out a small huff, leaning more towards the right so that he was hovering over me, and picked up his phone off the night stand. "What time is it?" he muttered, squinting as he switched it on. I watched his actions, mostly just to distract myself from the fact his was practically on top of me. I then tried to say something, but all that came out was: "Oh, uh, so, um. . ."

 

"It's early," Mark said through a yawn as he put on his glasses and rolled back over, landing with a huff even louder than the first. He looked at me with a small smile. "Well, hi," he said. "Sorry about that, by the way." 

 

"Uh, no, it's fine. How early is it?" 

 

"Almost six-thirty, I think," Mark replied, sitting up and stretching his buff arms. "Let's skip my morning routine. What do _you_ wanna do?"

 

"We have to wait till Seán wakes up, and. . . I've always wanted to try out _Five Nights at Freddy's_. . ." I said, my voice trailing off.

 

Mark grinned and, in his not-entirely-awake state, placed a chaste kiss to my forehead before drawing back. "Say no more."

 

fin~

\-----

****Authors Note****

**boom! That took way too long to write. I hope you enjoyed it, but I'm here to also announce that requests are on hold for now. I have so many that I haven't gotten to yet, and it's quite overwhelming. Thanks for hanging on..**

**have a good one~**

**-Remedy**


	19. Perfect (Crankgameplays X Chubby!Self-conscious!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˢᵒⁿᵍ: ᴾᵉʳᶠᵉᶜᵗ ᵇʸ ᴱᵈ ˢʰᵉᵉʳᵃⁿ

**-Five Years Old-**

"Shh, they'll hear us," a little brown-haired boy giggled, shushing the girl in the yellow sundress beside him. 

 

Her name was (Your Name), and she swatted her best friend—  _well, family friend_ —Ethan's hand away, giggling hysterically. 

 

The two had 'snuck off' from the party their parents were throwing (in reality, their moms and dads knew where they were), and were now hiding under a table. 

 

"I snagged us some chocolate chip cookies," Ethan sniggered, emptying out his pockets, which were indeed full of chocolate chip cookies. "Grab as many as you want." 

 

(Your Name) shook her head. "N-Nah, I'm not really hungry, Eth," she said. 

 

Ethan frowned. "But they're cookies," he said. "You love cookies." 

 

(Your Name) looked away. "They're getting ready to serve dinner," she said before facing Ethan with a small smile. She grabbed his hand, a grin stretching across his own face, and pulled him along with her as she climbed out from beneath the table.

 

 _I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
 _And follow my lead_  
 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

**-Ten Years Old-**

 

Ethan flopped down on the bed, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm bored." 

 

(Your Name) laughed, "I know, Fergie." 

 

Ethan blushed. "You swore to never speak of that again." 

 

She grinned. "Oh, did I?" 

 

Ethan shook his head with a small smile before rolling onto the floor. He landed on his feet, running out the door while shouting, "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back!" 

 

(Your Name)'s eyes lingered on the doorway before her smile fell. She turned her head, facing the mirror. Looking down, she sucked in her gut, running a hand over her stomach. She lost track of time, and Ethan soon bolted into the room again, bag of chips in hand.

 

"Hey, I got— What are you doing?" he asked.

 

(Your Name) let out a sound similar to a gasp, falling out of bed with a yelp. "I was just— it's nothing." 

 

"Okay..." Ethan helped her back to her feet, smiling softly. "You want some chips?" 

 

"You know it," (Your Name) beamed, dusting herself off. She couldn't help but frown as Ethan settled onto her bed again, her eyes trained on her reflection. She tugged her shirt down, thinking maybe it would help, and sat down beside her best friend. 

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

 

**-Fourteen Years Old-**

 

Ethan smiled softly as he placed a damp rag on (Your Name)'s hot forehead. "I'm sorry you couldn't go to the dance," he said. "I know you were looking forward to it. It sucks you got sick." 

 

"It's okay," (Your Name) said, looking her friend up and down. He was clad in a pale-blue suit with a navy-blue tie and matching dress pants, his shoes discarded on the last step of the basement staircase.  _The dress was a bit tight on me anyway_. 

 

"I'll make it up to you," Ethan promised, tucking a strand of (Your Name)'s hair behind her ear. 

 

She turned away to hide her oncoming blush. "You should've gone without me," she mumbled glumly. 

 

"Absolutely not," Ethan huffed. "It wouldn't be the same without you." 

 

(Your Name) waved her hand dismissively. "Eh." 

 

"I'm being serious." He looked off into space for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "Do you think you can stand?" 

 

(Your Name) furrowed a brow. "What?" 

 

Ethan cracked a smile. "You heard me." 

 

"I... Yeah." She slowly sat up before grabbing onto Ethan's forearm for support, bringing herself to her feet. Almost immediately, Ethan's hands found their way to her waist, and she jumped at the sudden touch. "W-W-What are you doing?" 

 

He moved smoothly, lifting her hands onto his shoulders before placing them back on her hips. He smiled his regular, soft smile. "I owe you a dance," he replied. 

 

"But I—" 

 

"Shhhh," he smugly shushed her, and began humming a foreign tune when she didn't argue. After a moment, he started swaying, and (Your Name) followed his movements subconsciously. He twirled her, still humming quietly, and when he caught her by the waist again, they were closer than before.

 

"Hmm, hm, hmmm, hmm.." He leaned forward a bit, eyes drooping slightly. In one swift movement, his hand was at the nape of her neck and his lips were on hers.

 

(Your Name) hummed in contentment, her own eyes fluttering shut after a moment. In response, Ethan deepened the kiss, only slightly, and his hand began moving north. It stopped at her ribcage, for he still had some decency. But the feeling of his hand there made (Your Name) suddenly very aware of her pudge, and she quickly pushed him away. 

 

Ethan all but gasped, (Your Name)'s arms still gripping his own. Her eyes were still jammed shut, and her breath was ragged. "(Nickname)?" 

 

"I'm sorry. I just..." She looked at him, and couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. "I don't want you to get sick, is all." 

 

Ethan smiled, taking her hand in his and pulling her down to the couch. "I love you," he whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. She merely hummed in response, and it would be seven years before Ethan learned she felt the same.

 

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 

 

**-Twenty-One Years Old-**

 

(Your Name) self-consciously adjusted her outfit for the umpteenth time. It bothered her; you could see the chub through her shirt. She shook her head—too late to change now. She swiped her car keys from off of the counter, locking the door behind her before making her way to her van. She climbed in, pulling out of her driveway.

 

Thirty minutes passed before she finally made it to the destination Ethan had set for them to meet. She wasn't sure what the occasion was, but all she knew was to 'wear something comfortable' and 'arrive barefooted'. She'd learned not to question him. 

 

She turned off the engine and climbed out, gaping at the area before her. It was a large, open field that was framed with trees. She pulled out her phone and sent Ethan a text:

**well I'm here. but I don't see u.**

 

"Over here!" she heard Ethan shout after a moment. Squinting, she saw him sitting by a tree with a Bluetooth speaker. She jogged over to him, slowing down to a steady walk about halfway when she thought she must look pretty dumb. 

 

"Glad you could make it!" Ethan beamed as she sat down next to him on the blanket. He wore a white dress shirt and a black tie with dark-blue jeans and bare feet. He wasn't kidding. The Bluetooth speaker was connected to his phone, currently playing a song (Your Name) remembered but couldn't quite place. She shrugged off the feeling of nostalgia, facing Ethan with a grin.

 

"Of course, buddy," (Your Name) said. "Why'd you call me here?"

 

"To celebrate, of course!" Ethan beamed. 

 

"Celebrate what..?" 

 

Ethan shook with excitement. "600,000 subscribers..." he whispered. 

 

(Your Name)'s eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" 

 

"I know!" Ethan exclaimed. "And I mean, I know I don't have as big as a fanbase as Mark or Felix, but... it's still great, and I'm so amazed." 

 

"I'm so proud of you," (Your Name) said quietly. "I feel a bit underdressed now.." 

 

"You look perfect," Ethan said breathlessly, and (Your Name) barely heard him. 

 

She blushed. "N..No I don't." 

 

Ethan's head snap up, his face beet red. "Yes, you do," he said confidently. "You look beautiful, and you do everyday. You think I don't notice how you beat yourself up all the time? I do, and it's killing me."

 

"Eth—" 

 

"I have been in fucking love with you my entire life!" he blurted. He threw a hand over his mouth, tears welling up in his hazel eyes. "(Your Name)—" 

 

"You love me?" 

 

"I mean," he lowered his hand and smiled, "yeah. How could I not?" 

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

fin~

\-----

****Author's note****

**I hope this was good? I was going for "short and sweet". ':D**

**Have a good one~**

**-Remedy**

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Every Bunny Needs Some Bunny (MatPat X Bunny-Human!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᵂᴬᴿᴺᴵᴺᴳ⁽ˢ⁾: ᵀʰᵉʳᵉ'ˢ ᵃ ʷᵉⁱʳᵈ ᵈᵉˢᶜʳⁱᵖᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ ᵗʰʳᵒʷⁱⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ ᵃᵗ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵖᵒⁱⁿᵗ ˢᵒ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵒᵘᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ. ᴬˡˢᵒ ᵃⁿ ⁱᵐᵖˡⁱᶜᵃᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᵒᶠ ᵖᵃˢᵗ ᵃᵇᵘˢᵉ. ᴵᵗ'ˢ ˢᵘᵇᵗˡᵉ, ᵇᵘᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵃʷᵃʳᵉ.

**_M_** ᵃᵗᵗʰᵉʷᴾᵃᵗʳⁱᶜᵏ ʰᵃᵈ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ᵈʳⁱᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ, ˡⁱˢᵗᵉⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᵗᵘⁿᵉˢ. ᴵᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᵃ ⁿᵒʳᵐᵃˡ ᵈᵃʸ ᶠᵒʳ ʰⁱᵐ; ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ ᵒⁿ ʰⁱˢ ʷᵃʸ ᵗᵒ ᶠⁱˡᵐ ʷⁱᵗʰ ʰⁱˢ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ, ᴺᵃᵗᵉ. ᴴⁱˢ ˡⁱᶠᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ᵃˡʷᵃʸˢ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ᵖʳᵉᵗᵗʸ ᵃᵛᵉʳᵃᵍᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵉˣᵖᵉᶜᵗᵉᵈ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ʷᵉⁱʳᵈ ᵒʳ ᵒᵘᵗ⁻ᵒᶠ⁻ᵗʰᵉ⁻ᵒʳᵈⁱⁿᵃʳʸ ᵗᵒ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿ, ᵃⁿᵈ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵒʳᵗ ᵈⁱᵈ. ᵁⁿᵗⁱˡ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵒⁿᵉ ᶠᵃᵗᵉᶠᵘˡ ᵈᵃʸ, ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵒⁿᵉ ᶠᵃᵗᵉᶠᵘˡ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗ ʷʰᵉʳᵉ ʰᵉ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ˡᵉᶠᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ ᵃ ᶠⁱᵍᵘʳᵉ ˡʸⁱⁿᵍ ˡⁱᵐᵖ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢⁱᵈᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ.

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ˢᶜʳᵉᵉᶜʰᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵃ ˢᵗᵒᵖ, ᶜᵃᵘˢⁱⁿᵍ ᵃ ᶠᵉʷ ᶜᵃʳˢ ᵇᵉʰⁱⁿᵈ ʰⁱᵐ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵃᵐᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ʰᵒⁿᵏ ⁱⁿ ᵃⁿⁿᵒʸᵃⁿᶜᵉ. ᴴᵉ ʸᵉˡˡᵉᵈ ᵃⁿ ᵃᵖᵒˡᵒᵍʸ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʷⁱⁿᵈᵒʷ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᵖᵘˡˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᵛᵉʳ, ᵃ ᶠᵉʷ ᵈʳⁱᵛᵉʳˢ ᶠˡⁱᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇⁱʳᵈ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʷᵃʸ ᵒᵘᵗ.

 

ᴴᵉ ˢⁱᵍʰᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜˡⁱᵐᵇᵉᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃʳ ᵗᵒ ᶜʰᵉᶜᵏ ʷʰᵃᵗ ʰᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ˢᵉᵉⁿ. ᴬᵖᵖʳᵒᵃᶜʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠⁱᵍᵘʳᵉ, ʰᵉ ᶜᵃᵐᵉ ᵗᵒ ʳᵉᵃˡⁱᶻᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᵈᵉᶠⁱⁿⁱᵗᵉˡʸ ᵃ ʰᵘᵐᵃⁿ ʷⁱᵗʰ— ᴴⁱˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ʷⁱᵈᵉⁿᵉᵈ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ʰᵃᵈ ⁽ᴴᵃⁱʳ ᶜᵒˡᵒʳ⁾ ʰᵃⁱʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ˡⁱᵍʰᵗ⁻ᵇʳᵒʷⁿ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ ᵉᵃʳˢ ᵖᵒᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᵘᵗ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᵒᵖ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʰᵉᵃᵈ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ʰᵃᵈ ᵃ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ ᶜᵒᵗᵗᵒⁿᵗᵃⁱˡ! 

 

ᴬᵗ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵖᵒⁱⁿᵗ, ᴹᵃᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᵘⁿˢᵘʳᵉ ᵒᶠ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ. ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵉ ᶜᵃˡˡ ᵃⁿ ᵃᵐᵇᵘˡᵃⁿᶜᵉ? ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ʰᵒᵘˢᵉ? ᴴᵉ ʷᵃˢ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᶠᵃʳ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʰⁱˢ ʰᵒᵘˢᵉ, ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰ. ᴴᵉ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ— "ᴺᵃᵗᵉ!" ʰᵉ ᵉˣᶜˡᵃⁱᵐᵉᵈ, ᶠᵘᵐᵇˡⁱⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ʰⁱˢ ᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜᵃˡˡⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ. "ᴴᵉ'ˡˡ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ." 

 

ᴺᵃᵗʰᵃⁿ ˢʰᵃʳᵖ— ᴴᵉ ᵃⁿˢʷᵉʳᵉᵈ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵉᶜᵒⁿᵈ ʳⁱⁿᵍ. "ᴴᵉˡˡᵒ!" 

 

"ᴴᵉʸ, ᴺᵃᵗᵉ? ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ᵐᵉᵉᵗ ᵘᵖ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵐᵉ?" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ.

 

"ᵂʰᵃᵗ? ᴵ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳᵉ?" 

 

"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ʷᵉˡˡ, ᴵ ᵍᵒᵗ ᵃ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ... ˢⁱᵈᵉᵗʳᵃᶜᵏᵉᵈ." ᴴᵉ ᵉʸᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵇᵒᵈʸ ʷᵃʳⁱˡʸ, ˢᵗⁱˡˡ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵇᵉˡⁱᵉᵛⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˡᵃⁿᵈᵉᵈ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵒˢᵉ ᵇʳᵒʷⁿ ᵉᵃʳˢ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ. ᴴᵉ ᵗʰᵉⁿ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ʷʰᵉʳᵉ ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ. "ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ ᶠᵃʳ ᵃʷᵃʸ. ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ᵐᵉᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ʰᵉʳᵉ?" 

 

"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ˢᵉᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ⁱⁿ ᵗᵉⁿ." 

 

ᴺᵒᵗ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵗᵉⁿ ᵐⁱⁿᵘᵗᵉˢ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ, ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ʷᵃˢ ᵖᵃʳᵏᵉᵈ ᵇᵉʰⁱⁿᵈ ᴹᵃᵗ'ˢ ᶜᵃʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜˡⁱᵐᵇⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᵘᵗ, ᵃ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢᵉᵈ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵒⁿ ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ. "ᴴᵉʸ, ᵐᵃⁿ. ᵂʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᴼᴼᴴ ᴹʸ ᴳᴼᴼᴰᴺᴱˢˢ ᵀᴴᴱʸ ᴴᴬⱽᴱ ᴮᵁᴺᴺʸ ᴱᴬᴿˢ." 

 

"ᴼᵏᵃʸ, ˢᵒ ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵍᵒⁱⁿᵍ ᶜʳᵃᶻʸ," ᴹᵃᵗ ᶜᵒⁿᶜˡᵘᵈᵉᵈ. "ᴵ⁻ᴵ ʷᵃˢⁿ'ᵗ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ˢᵘʳᵉ ᵒⁿ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ. ᴵ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵉˡᵖ?"

 

"ᵁᵐ, ʷᵉ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ... ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ᵐʸ ᵖˡᵃᶜᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ⁿᵒᵗ ˢᵉᵛᵉʳᵉˡʸ ⁱⁿʲᵘʳᵉᵈ," ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ, ʳᵘᵇᵇⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ᶜʰⁱⁿ. "ᵀʰᵉⁿ, ʷᵉ'ˡˡ ᵍᵒ ᵒⁿ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ."

 

"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ˢᵒᵘⁿᵈˢ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ," ᴹᵃᵗ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. ᴴᵉ ᶜʳᵒᵘᶜʰᵉᵈ ᵈᵒʷⁿ, ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ʳᵉᵃᵈʸ ᵗᵒ ᵖⁱᶜᵏ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ ʰʸᵇʳⁱᵈ ᵘᵖ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵘᵈᵈᵉⁿˡʸ ʲᵒˡᵗᵉᵈ ᵃʷᵃᵏᵉ. ˢᵗᵃʳᵗˡᵉᵈ, ᵗʰᵉʸ ʲᵘᵐᵖᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᶠᵉᵉᵗ, ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᴹᵃᵗ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖʳᵒᶜᵉˢˢ; ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵒᶠᶠ. ᴹᵃᵗ qᵘⁱᶜᵏˡʸ ˢᵗᵒᵒᵈ ᵘᵖ, ʰᵒˡᵈⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ ᵘᵖ ⁱⁿ ᵃ ʰᵒᵖᵉᶠᵘˡˡʸ⁻ʳᵉᵃˢˢᵘʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵃⁿⁿᵉʳ. "ᵂʰᵒᵃ, ʷʰᵒᵃ, ʷʰᵒᵃ. ᴴᵉʸ, ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ʰᵘʳᵗ ʸᵒᵘ." 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ᶠʳᵒᶻᵉ, ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ⁿᵒˢᵉ ᵗʷⁱᵗᶜʰⁱⁿᵍ— ⁿᵒᵗ ᵘⁿˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵃ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ'ˢ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ —ᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˡᵒᵒᵏᵉᵈ ʰⁱᵐ ᵒᵛᵉʳ. ᵀʰᵉⁱʳ ʳᵃᵖⁱᵈ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗᵇᵉᵃᵗ ʷᵉⁿᵗ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ⁿᵒʳᵐᵃˡ, ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵖᵘᵖⁱˡˢ ⁿᵒ ˡᵒⁿᵍᵉʳ ᵈⁱˡᵃᵗᵉᵈ. 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜʰᵃⁿᵍᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵈᵉᵐᵉᵃⁿᵒʳ, ʰⁱˢ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ ˡᵒʷᵉʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵃˢ ʰᵉ ᵍˡᵃⁿᶜᵉᵈ ᵃᵗ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ᵗʰᵉⁿ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵃᵗ ʰᵉʳ. "ᶜᵃⁿ... ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵃˡᵏ?" 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ⁿᵒᵈᵈᵉᵈ ˢˡᵒʷˡʸ. "ʸ⁻ʸᵉᵃʰ..." ᵀʰᵉⁱʳ ᵛᵒⁱᶜᵉ ᶜᵃᵐᵉ ᵒᵘᵗ ʳᵃˢᵖʸ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵖᵘᵗᵗᵉʳᵉᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵃ ᶜᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ˢᵖᵉᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ.

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ʳⁱˢᵏᵉᵈ ᵃ ˢᵗᵉᵖ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉʳ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉᵐ, ʳᵉˡⁱᵉᵛᵉᵈ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵗʳʸ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵃʷᵃʸ. "ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ ʷʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ?" 

 

"ᴵ... ᴵ ᵃˡᵐᵒˢᵗ ᵍᵒᵗ ʰⁱᵗ ᵇʸ ᵃ ᶜᵃʳ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᴵ ʷᵃˢ ʳᵘⁿⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᶜʳᵒˢˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗʳᵉᵉᵗ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵃⁱᵈ, ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵇʳᵒʷ ᶠᵘʳʳᵒʷᵉᵈ. "ᴵ ᵗʳⁱᵖᵖᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ʰⁱᵗ ᵐʸ ʰᵉᵃᵈ. ᴵᵗ ᵐᵘˢᵗ'ᵛᵉ ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ᵒᵘᵗ." 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ'ˢ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ ˢʷᵉˡˡᵉᵈ ˢˡⁱᵍʰᵗˡʸ; ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ ᵍˡᵃᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᶠᵘˡˡ ˢᵉⁿᵗᵉⁿᶜᵉˢ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉᵐ. "ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ᵒᵏᵃʸ ⁱᶠ ʷᵉ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ᵐʸ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ'ˢ ᵖˡᵃᶜᵉ?" ʰᵉ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ, ᵍᵉˢᵗᵘʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵃᶠᵒʳᵉᵐᵉⁿᵗⁱᵒⁿᵉᵈ ᵐᵃˡᵉ. "ᴶᵘˢᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵘˢˢⁱᵒⁿ ᵒʳ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ." 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ʰᵉˢⁱᵗᵃᵗᵉᵈ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ⁿᵒᵈᵈⁱⁿᵍ, ʳᵉˢᵘˡᵗⁱⁿᵍ ⁱⁿ ᵃ ʲᵒˡᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵖᵃⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢᵖʳᵉᵃᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢᵏᵘˡˡ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢᵖⁱⁿᵉ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ʰᵉˡᵈ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʰᵉᵃᵈ ⁱⁿ ᵇᵒᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ, ᵗʰᵉ ᵇʳᵒʷⁿ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ ᵉᵃʳˢ ᵈʳᵒᵒᵖⁱⁿᵍ. "ᵀʰ⁻ᵀʰᵃᵗ ˢᵉᵉᵐˢ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ⁱᵈᵉᵃ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ˢᵐⁱˡᵉᵈ, ᵗᵘʳⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ˢⁱˡᵉⁿᵗ ᵐᵉˢˢᵃᵍᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ʰⁱᵐ ʰᵉ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᵍᵉᵗ ⁱⁿ ʰⁱˢ ᵒʷⁿ ᶜᵃʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵉ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶜᵃᵗᶜʰ ᵘᵖ. ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ᵍᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᶠⁱʳᵐ ⁿᵒᵈ, ˡᵉᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʷᵒ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵃˡᵒⁿᵉ. ᴹᵃᵗ ᶠᵃᶜᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ⁻ʰᵘᵐᵃⁿ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ, ᵍᵉⁿᵗˡʸ ᵍʳᵃᵇᵇⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵇʸ ᵗʰᵉ ᵃʳᵐ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵖᵘˡˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵃˡᵒⁿᵍ. ᴴᵉ ˡᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢˢᵉⁿᵍᵉʳ'ˢ ˢᵉᵃᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵘᶜᵏˡᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵘᵖ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᵐᵒᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ˢⁱᵈᵉ. ᴴᵉ ᵈⁱᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵃᵐᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ʰⁱᵐˢᵉˡᶠ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵗᵃʳᵗᵉᵈ ᵘᵖ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃʳ, ᵖᵘˡˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ, ᶠᵒˡˡᵒʷⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ. 

 

"ᴹ⁻ᴹʸ ⁿᵃᵐᵉ'ˢ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾, ᵇʸ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ," ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ ʰʸᵇʳⁱᵈ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ˢᵃⁱᵈ.

 

"ᴵ'ᵐ ᴹᵃᵗᵗʰᵉʷ ᴾᵃᵗʳⁱᶜᵏ," ᵗʰᵉ ᵇʳᵘⁿᵉᵗ ʳᵉᵖˡⁱᵉᵈ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ˢᵒᶠᵗ ˢᵐⁱˡᵉ, "ᵇᵘᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃⁿ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᶜᵃˡˡ ᵐᵉ ᴹᵃᵗ." 

 

⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ⁿᵒᵈᵈᵉᵈ, ᵃᵇˢᵒʳᵇⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ⁿᵉʷ ⁱⁿᶠᵒʳᵐᵃᵗⁱᵒⁿ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵖˡᵃʸᵉᵈ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢᵉᵃᵗᵇᵉˡᵗ. "ᵂʰʸ ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉˡᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᵐᵉ?" 

 

ᵀʰᵉ qᵘᵉˢᵗⁱᵒⁿ ˢᵘʳᵖʳⁱˢᵉᵈ ᴹᵃᵗ, ᵇᵘᵗ ʰᵉ ᵏᵉᵖᵗ ʰⁱˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ. "ᵂʰʸ ⁿᵒᵗ?" ʰᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ˢⁱᵐᵖˡʸ. "ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵉʳᵉ ⁱⁿ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᴵ ʷᵃˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈⁱᵉ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢⁱᵈᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ. ᵀʰᵉ ᵍᵘⁱˡᵗ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵃᵘⁿᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵘⁿᵗⁱˡ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʸ ᴵ ᵈⁱᵉ." 

 

"ʸ⁻ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᴵ'ᵐ ᵃ... ᵐᵒⁿˢᵗᵉʳ?" 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵈ ᵇᵃʳᵉˡʸ ʰᵉᵃʳᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᵃˢᵗ ʷᵒʳᵈ, ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱᵗ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ʰⁱˢ ᵇʳᵒʷ ᶠᵘʳʳᵒʷ. "ᴵ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᵖʳᵉᵗᵗʸ," ʰᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ, ᵍⁱᵛⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉʳ ᵃ qᵘⁱᶜᵏ ᵍˡᵃⁿᶜᵉ. ᴴᵉ ˢᵗᵃʳᵉᵈ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵃᵈ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ, ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᵍˡᵒʷⁱⁿᵍ ᵇʳⁱᵍʰᵗ ʳᵉᵈ. ᵂʰᵃᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ?! ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵍᵒ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵃʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ!

 

ᴴᵉ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ ᵈᵘʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃʳ ʳⁱᵈᵉ, ˢᵒ ʰᵉ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᶜᵃᵘᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇˡᵘˢʰ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᶜʰᵉᵉᵏˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵇⁱᵍ ᵍʳⁱⁿ.

 

ᴬ ᶠᵉʷ ᵐⁱⁿᵘᵗᵉˢ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ, ᴹᵃᵗ ᵖᵘˡˡᵉᵈ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ'ˢ ᵈʳⁱᵛᵉʷᵃʸ. ᴴⁱˢ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ʷᵃˢ ʷᵃⁱᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠʳᵒⁿᵗ ᵖᵒʳᶜʰ, ᶠⁱᵈᵈˡⁱⁿᵍ ʷⁱᵗʰ ʰⁱˢ ᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ʰᵉˡᵖᵉᵈ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵃʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ˡᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ⁱⁿˢⁱᵈᵉ.

 

"ᴳᵒ ᵃʰᵉᵃᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ˢᵉᵃᵗ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵒᶠᵃ," ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. "ᴹᵃᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳˢᵉˡᶠ ᵃᵗ ʰᵒᵐᵉ." 

 

"ᵂʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵃ... ˢᵒᶠᵃ?" ᵀʰᵉⁱʳ ⁿᵒˢᵉ ᵗʷⁱᵗᶜʰᵉᵈ ᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢqᵘⁱⁿᵗᵉᵈ ⁱⁿ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢⁱᵒⁿ.

 

ᴺᵃᵗᵉ'ˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ʷⁱᵈᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵃ ᵇⁱᵗ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᴹᵃᵗ ˢⁱᵐᵖˡʸ ᵇʳᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵒᵛᵉʳ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇˡᵃᶜᵏ ˡᵉᵃᵗʰᵉʳ ᶜᵒᵘᶜʰ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵈᵒʷⁿ, ᵃ ᵏⁱⁿᵈ ˢᵐⁱˡᵉ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ˡᵉᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ. ᴴᵉ ᵍᵃᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈᵉʳ ᵃ ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᵖᵃᵗ, ᵗʰᵉⁿ ᶠᵒˡˡᵒʷᵉᵈ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱᵗᶜʰᵉⁿ. 

 

"ᴴᵒʷ ᵈᵒ ᵗʰᵉʸ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵃ ˢᵒᶠᵃ ⁱˢ?" ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ, ʰⁱˢ ᵛᵒⁱᶜᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃᵇᵒᵛᵉ ᵃ ʷʰⁱˢᵖᵉʳ ᵃˢ ʰᵉ ᶠⁱˡˡᵉᵈ ᵃ ᶜᵘᵖ ᵘᵖ ʷⁱᵗʰ ⁱᶜᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ. "ᴱᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ ᵏⁿᵒʷˢ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵃ ˢᵒᶠᵃ ⁱˢ, ᴹᵃᵗ." 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ᵗᵒᵒᵏ ᵗʰᵉ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʰⁱᵐ, ˢʰᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱˢ ʰᵉᵃᵈ. "ᴹᵃʸᵇᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰᵃᵈ ᵃ ʳᵒᵘᵍʰ ᶜʰⁱˡᵈʰᵒᵒᵈ," ʰᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. "ᴼʳ— ʷʰᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷˢ? —ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰⁱᵗ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʰᵉᵃᵈ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ʰᵃʳᵈ." 

 

"ᴴᵐ, ᴵ ᵍᵘᵉˢˢ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵖᵒⁱⁿᵗ." 

 

"ᴵ'ᵐ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ᶜʰᵉᶜᵏ ᶠᵒʳ ᵃ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵘˢˢⁱᵒⁿ," ᴹᵃᵗ ᵃⁿⁿᵒᵘⁿᶜᵉᵈ, ʷᵃˡᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵒᵘᵗ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᵛⁱⁿᵍ ʳᵒᵒᵐ. ᴴᵉ ˢᵃᵗ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ⁿᵉˣᵗ ᵗᵒ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾, ʰᵃⁿᵈⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᵒᶠ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ. ᴴⁱˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ʷᵉʳᵉ ʷⁱᵈᵉ ᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵍᵘˡᵖᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʰᵒˡᵉ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ⁱⁿ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᵗʷᵒ ˢᵉᶜᵒⁿᵈˢ ᶠˡᵃᵗ. "ᵀʰⁱʳˢᵗʸ, ʰᵘʰ?" 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ⁿᵒᵈᵈᵉᵈ, ˢᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵒᶠᶠᵉᵉ ᵗᵃᵇˡᵉ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵉᵗ ⁱᵗ ᵒⁿ ᵃ ᶜᵒᵃˢᵗᵉʳ, ʷʰⁱᶜʰ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ˢᵘʳᵉˡʸ ᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᵃ ˢᵗᵃⁱⁿ, ᵇᵘᵗ ⁿᵉⁱᵗʰᵉʳ ʷᵉʳᵉ ʷᵒʳʳⁱᵉᵈ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ⁱᵗ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗ. 

 

"ᵂʰᵉⁿ ʷᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᵃˢᵗ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵈ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵈʳⁱⁿᵏ?" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ, ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵉʳⁿᵉᵈ. 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ˡᵒᵒᵏᵉᵈ ᵈᵒʷⁿ, ᵖⁱᶜᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵒᵗᵗᵒᵐ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢʰᵒʳᵗˢ. "ᵁʰ... ᵃ ᶠ⁻ᶠᵉʷ ʷᵉᵉᵏˢ ᵃᵍᵒ, ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ?"

 

ᴹᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵉʸᵉˢ ᵇʳᵒᵃᵈᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵐᵒʳᵉ, ⁱᶠ ᵖᵒˢˢⁱᵇˡᵉ. "ᴺᵃᵗᵉ! ᶜᵃⁿ ʷᵉ ᵍᵉᵗ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ?!" ʰᵉ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ. ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᶠˡⁱⁿᶜʰᵉᵈ ᵃᵗ ʰⁱˢ ˡᵒᵘᵈⁿᵉˢˢ, ᵃⁿᵈ ʰᵉ qᵘⁱᵉᵗˡʸ ᵃᵖᵒˡᵒᵍⁱᶻᵉᵈ. 

 

"ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵇʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵃ ᵖⁱᵗᶜʰᵉʳ!" ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ʳᵉˢᵖᵒⁿᵈᵉᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱᵗᶜʰᵉⁿ. 

 

"ᴼᵏᵃʸ. ᴵ'ᵐ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵘˢˢⁱᵒⁿ," ᴹᵃᵗ ᵉˣᵖˡᵃⁱⁿᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾. "ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵃˢᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵒᵐᵉ qᵘᵉˢᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵃˡˡ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ ⁱˢ ˢᵃʸ ʸᵉˢ ᵒʳ ⁿᵒ." 

 

"ᴼ⁻ᴼᵏᵃʸ." 

 

"ᴳᵒᵒᵈ. ᴺᵒʷ, ᵈᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ʰᵉᵃᵈᵃᶜʰᵉ?" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ. 

 

"ʸ⁻ʸᵉᵃʰ." 

 

"ᴼⁿ ᵃ ˢᶜᵃˡᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵗᵉⁿ, ᵒⁿᵉ ᵇᵉⁱⁿᵍ ᵇᵃʳᵉˡʸ ᵃⁿʸ ᵖᵃⁱⁿ ᵃᵗ ᵃˡˡ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗᵉⁿ ᵇᵉⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵒʳˢᵗ, ʰᵒʷ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵃᵗᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃⁱⁿ?" 

 

"ᵁʰ... ᵗʷᵒ," ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ʳᵉˢᵖᵒⁿᵈᵉᵈ. 

 

"ᴬˡʳⁱᵍʰᵗ. ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ᵈⁱᶻᶻʸ?" ᴹᵃᵗ ᶜᵒⁿᵗⁱⁿᵘᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵃˢᵏ qᵘᵉˢᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜᵒⁿᶜˡᵘᵈᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰᵃᵈ ᵃ ᵐⁱⁿᵒʳ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵘˢˢⁱᵒⁿ, ⁿᵒᵗ ˢᵉʳⁱᵒᵘˢ ᵉⁿᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵒ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵒᶜᵗᵒʳ. ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ʰⁱᵐ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ, ᵃⁿʸʷᵃʸˢ. 

 

ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ᶠⁱˡˡᵉᵈ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾'ˢ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᵘᵖ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ ᵗʰᵉⁿ ʰᵃⁿᵈᵉᵈ ⁱᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉᵐ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵈᵒʷⁿᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʰᵒˡᵉ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ. ᴴᵉ ʳᵃⁱˢᵉᵈ ᵃⁿ ᵉʸᵉᵇʳᵒʷ ᵇᵘᵗ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ qᵘᵉˢᵗⁱᵒⁿ ⁱᵗ. "ᵂᵒᵘˡᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᵉᵃᵗ?" 

 

"ʸᵉˢ, ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ," ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᵃˡˡ ᵇᵘᵗ ʷʰⁱᵐᵖᵉʳᵉᵈ. 

 

"ᴬⁿʸ ᵖʳᵉᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᶜᵉˢ?" 

 

"ᴬⁿʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵃⁱᵈ, ᵖᵒᵘʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉᵐˢᵉˡᶠ ᵃⁿᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᵒᶠ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ.

 

"ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ ʳⁱᵍʰᵗ ᵘᵖ," ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ᵖᵒˡⁱᵗᵉ ˢᵐⁱˡᵉ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ˡᵉᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏⁱᵗᶜʰᵉⁿ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᵐᵒʳᵉ. 

 

⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ˢᵉᵗ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵍˡᵃˢˢ ᵈᵒʷⁿ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵃ ˢⁱᵍʰ, ᶠᵃᶜⁱⁿᵍ ᴹᵃᵗ, ʷʰᵒ ʰᵃᵈ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ qᵘⁱᵉᵗ ᶠᵒʳ qᵘⁱᵗᵉ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ⁿᵒʷ.

 

"ˢᵒ, ʷʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ʸᵒᵘʳ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ?" ᵗʰᵉ ᵇʳᵘⁿᵉᵗ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ ᶠⁱⁿᵃˡˡʸ. 

 

⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᵉʸᵉᵈ ʰⁱᵐ, ᵃˢ ⁱᶠ ᵗʳʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ᶠⁱᵍᵘʳᵉ ᵒᵘᵗ ⁱᶠ ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ᵗʳᵘˢᵗᵉᵈ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᵈᵉᶜⁱᵈⁱⁿᵍ ʰᵉ ʷᵃˢ. "ᴵ, ᵘʰ... ᴵ ʷᵃˢ ʳᵃⁱˢᵉᵈ ⁱⁿ ᵃⁿ ᵉˣᵖᵉʳⁱᵐᵉⁿᵗᵃˡ ᶠᵃᶜⁱˡⁱᵗʸ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵃⁱᵈ, ˡᵒᵒᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵈᵒʷⁿ. "ᴵ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ᵐʸ ᵖᵃʳᵉⁿᵗˢ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᴵ ʷᵃˢ ᵗᵃᵏᵉⁿ ᵃˢ ᵃ ʸᵒᵘⁿᵍ ᶜʰⁱˡᵈ. ˢᵒᵐᵉ ˢᶜⁱᵉⁿᵗⁱˢᵗˢ ᵐᵃⁿᵃᵍᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵐⁱˣ ᴼʳʸᶜᵗᵒˡᵃᵍᵘˢ ᶜᵘⁿⁱᶜᵘˡᵘˢ ᵈᵉᵒˣʸʳⁱᵇᵒⁿᵘᶜˡᵉⁱᶜ ᵃᶜⁱᵈ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵐʸ ᵒʷⁿ. ᵀʰᵘˢ..." ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵖᵃᵘˢᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉˢᵗᵘʳᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇʳᵒʷⁿ ʳᵃᵇᵇⁱᵗ ᵉᵃʳˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠˡᵘᶠᶠʸ ᶜᵒᵗᵗᵒⁿᵗᵃⁱˡ.

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ⁿᵒᵈᵈᵉᵈ. ᴵ'ᵐ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ᵖʳᵉᵗᵉⁿᵈ ᴵ ᵘⁿᵈᵉʳˢᵗᵒᵒᵈ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵃⁱᵈ.

 

"ᴹʸ ᵉⁿᵗⁱʳᵉ ˡⁱᶠᵉ ʰᵃˢ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ˢᵖᵉⁿᵗ ʳᵘⁿⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰʳᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵐᵃᶻᵉˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵉⁱⁿᵍ ᵗᵉˢᵗᵉᵈ ᵒⁿ. ᴮᵘᵗ... ᴵ ᵐᵃⁿᵃᵍᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵉˢᶜᵃᵖᵉ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠⁱʳˢᵗ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᴵ ᵈⁱᵈ ʷᵃˢ ᵃˡᵐᵒˢᵗ ᵍᵉᵗ ʰⁱᵗ ᵇʸ ᵃ ᶜᵃʳ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶜʰᵘᶜᵏˡᵉᵈ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ʷᵃˢ ⁿᵒ ʰᵘᵐᵒʳ ᵇᵉʰⁱⁿᵈ ⁱᵗ. "ᵀʰᵉʸ'ˡˡ ᵐᵒˢᵗ ˡⁱᵏᵉˡʸ ᵇᵉ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ᵐᵉ, ˢᵒ ⁱᵗ'ᵈ ᵇᵉ ᵇᵉˢᵗ ⁱᶠ ᴵ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᴵ ʳᵉᶜᵒᵛᵉʳ." 

 

"ᴺᵒ!" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵉˣᶜˡᵃⁱᵐᵉᵈ.

 

⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ʲᵒˡᵗᵉᵈ, ˢᵘʳᵖʳⁱˢᵉᵈ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵉᵗ ʰⁱˢ ᵍᵃᶻᵉ. "ᵂ⁻ᵂʰᵃᵗ?" 

 

"ᴵᶠ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ʸᵒᵘ, ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ᵍᵒⁿⁿᵃ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵒ ᵗʰʳᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵐᵉ!" ʰᵉ ᵈᵉᶜˡᵃʳᵉᵈ. 

 

ᵀʰᵉⁱʳ ᶜʰᵉᵉᵏˢ ᵇᵘʳⁿᵉᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʰⁱˢ ˢᵗᵃᵗᵉᵐᵉⁿᵗ. "ᴵ—" ᵀʰᵉʸ ᶠʳᵒᶻᵉ ᵃᵇʳᵘᵖᵗˡʸ, ᶠᵉᵉˡⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢᵗᵒᵐᵃᶜʰ ᵇᵉᵍⁱⁿ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵒⁿᵗʳᵃᶜᵗ, ᵃ ʰᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵉˢᶜᵃᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵐᵒᵘᵗʰ. 

 

"ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵒᵏᵃʸ?" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ.

 

"ᴵ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ᵘᵖ," ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᵍᵃˢᵖᵉᵈ, ˢᵗᵃⁿᵈⁱⁿᵍ, ʰᵉᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ.

 

"ᴼʰ! ᵁᵐ, ᵇᵃᵗʰʳᵒᵒᵐ!" ᴹᵃᵗ ᵉˣᶜˡᵃⁱᵐᵉᵈ, ˢᶜᵒᵒᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵘᵖ ᵇʳⁱᵈᵃˡ⁻ˢᵗʸˡᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ʳᵘⁿⁿⁱⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗᵃⁱʳˢ. ᵀʰᵉʳᵉ, ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵗᵘᵐᵇˡᵉᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ʰⁱˢ ᵃʳᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵃᵗʰʳᵒᵒᵐ, ᶜᵒˡˡᵃᵖˢⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵏⁿᵉᵉˢ ⁱⁿ ᶠʳᵒⁿᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᵒⁱˡᵉᵗ. ᵀʰᵉⁱʳ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ʷᵃˢ ʷʰⁱᵗᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵈʳⁱᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ʷⁱᵗʰ ˢʷᵉᵃᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗᵉᵃʳˢ ᵃˢ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ, ᵐᵉᵃⁿⁱⁿᵍ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᵗ ᵃˡˡ, ᶜᵃᵐᵉ ᵘᵖ. ᴵᵗ ᶠᵉˡᵗ ʷʳᵒⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵃᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ᵘᵖ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ʰᵃᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵉᵃᵗᵉⁿ ⁱⁿ ʷᵉᵉᵏˢ; ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʰᵒʷ ᵐᵃⁿʸ. ˢᵒ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵗʰʳᵉʷ ᵘᵖ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵇᵘᵗ ʷᵃᵗᵉʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵗᵒᵐᵃᶜʰ ᵃᶜⁱᵈ ᵘⁿᵗⁱˡ ᵗʰᵉʸ ʷᵉʳᵉ ˡᵉᶠᵗ ˢʰⁱᵛᵉʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵈʳʸ⁻ʰᵉᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵒˡᵈ, ᵗⁱˡᵉᵈ ᶠˡᵒᵒʳ ʷʰⁱˡᵉ ᴹᵃᵗ ʳᵘᵇᵇᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ. 

 

ᵀʰᵉʸ ᶠᵘᵐᵇˡᵉᵈ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠˡᵘˢʰᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᵒⁱˡᵉᵗ, ᵍᵃˢᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ᵃⁱʳ. ˢʰᵘᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᵈ, ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰᵉᵃᵛᵉᵈ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ, ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ʷᵃˢ ⁿᵒᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ˡᵉᶠᵗ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵘᵖ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ʳᵘᵇᵇᵉᵈ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵉʸᵉˢ, ᵐᵘᵗᵗᵉʳⁱⁿᵍ ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵇᵉⁿᵉᵃᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰ ˢᵒ ᵐᵃⁿʸ ᵗⁱᵐᵉˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˡᵒˢᵗ ᶜᵒᵘⁿᵗ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᶠᵉˡᵗ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ ᵗᵘʳⁿ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠⁱʳᵐ ᵃʳᵐˢ ʷʳᵃᵖ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵖᵉᵗⁱᵗᵉ ᶠᵒʳᵐ. "ᵂ⁻ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁱⁿᵍ?" 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵛᵒⁱᶜᵉ ʰᵘᵐᵐᵉᵈ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿˢᵗ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ⁿᵉᶜᵏ, "ᴵᵗ'ˢ ᵃ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᵃ ʰᵘᵍ." 

 

"ᴵ... ⁱᵗ ᶠᵉᵉˡˢ ⁿⁱᶜᵉ," ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᵐᵘʳᵐᵘʳᵉᵈ, ʷʳᵃᵖᵖⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵃʳᵐˢ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ʰⁱˢ ᵐⁱᵈʳⁱᶠᶠ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁿᵘᶻᶻˡⁱⁿᵍ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈᵉʳ. "ᴵ'ᵛᵉ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ᵍⁱᵛᵉⁿ ᵃ ʰᵘᵍ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ." 

 

"ᵂᵉˡˡ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ⁿᵉʷˢ ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘ, ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᴵ'ᵐ ᵃ ʰᵘᵍᵍʸ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒⁿ," ᴹᵃᵗ ᶜʰᵘᶜᵏˡᵉᵈ, ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ˢᵖⁱⁿᵉ. 

 

"ᴵ'ᵐ ᵒᵏᵃʸ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵗʰᵃᵗ." ᵀʰᵉʸ ˢⁱᵍʰᵉᵈ ᶜᵒⁿᵗᵉⁿᵗˡʸ ᵃˢ ʰᵉ ᵇᵉᵍᵃⁿ ˢᵗʳᵒᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ʰᵃⁱʳ, ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵇᵉᵗʷᵉᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᵉᵃʳˢ. "ᵀʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵒʳ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ." 

 

"ᴼᶠ ᶜᵒᵘʳˢᵉ," ᴹᵃᵗ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. ᴬ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ᵖᵒᵖᵖᵉᵈ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ʰᵉᵃᵈ, ᵃⁿᵈ ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ˡⁱᵗᵉʳᵃˡˡʸ ᶠᵉᵉˡ ʰⁱᵐ ᵍʳⁱⁿ. "ᴱᵛᵉʳʸ ᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵇᵘⁿⁿʸ." 

 

"ᴬᵃᵃᵃᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗ ᵒᵛᵉʳ," ⁽ʸᵒᵘʳ ᴺᵃᵐᵉ⁾ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ʲᵒᵏⁱⁿᵍˡʸ ᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵖᵘˡˡᵉᵈ ᵃʷᵃʸ. 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ˢᵐⁱˡᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇʳᵘˢʰᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵃⁱʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵈ ˢᵗᵘᶜᵏ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᶠᵒʳᵉʰᵉᵃᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ᵗʰᵉⁿ ᵖˡᵃᶜᵉᵈ ᵃ ᵗᵉⁿᵈᵉʳ ᵏⁱˢˢ ᵗᵒ ⁱᵗ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ⁿᵒˢᵉ ᵗʷⁱᵗᶜʰ. "ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵘⁿᵍʳʸ?" ʰᵉ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ.

 

"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ᵇᵘᵗ," ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰᵉˡᵈ ᵒⁿᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵒʳᵉᵃʳᵐˢ, ᵇᵘʳʸⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉⁱʳ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ʰⁱˢ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈᵉʳ, "ᶜᵃⁿ ʷᵉ ˢᵗᵃʸ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶠᵒʳ ᵃ ᵇⁱᵗ?" 

 

ᴹᵃᵗ ᵇˡᵘˢʰᵉᵈ, ᵍˡᵃᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵉᵉ ʰⁱˢ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗ. "ᴼ⁻ᴼᶠ ᶜᵒᵘʳˢᵉ," ʰᵉ ˢᵃⁱᵈ. ᴴᵉ ʳᵉˢᵗᵉᵈ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿˢᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃˡˡ ᵃˢ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵍᵒᵗ ᶜᵒᵐᶠᵒʳᵗᵃᵇˡᵉ ᵒⁿ ʰⁱˢ ˡᵃᵖ. ᵀʰᵉʸ ᵃᵇˢᵉⁿᵗᵐⁱⁿᵈᵉᵈˡʸ ⁱⁿʰᵃˡᵉᵈ ʰⁱˢ ˢᶜᵉⁿᵗ ʷʰᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰᵉᵈ, ᵐᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ ʰⁱᵐ ˢʰᵘᵈᵈᵉʳ. 

 

ᴬⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ʰᵒʷ ᴺᵃᵗᵉ ᶠᵒᵘⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᶠⁱᶠᵗᵉᵉⁿ ᵐⁱⁿᵘᵗᵉˢ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ, ᶠᵃˢᵗ ᵃˢˡᵉᵉᵖ, ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ᵍᵒⁿᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ʷᵃˢ ᵒᵏᵃʸ.

 

ᶠⁱⁿ~

—

****ᴬᵘᵗʰᵒʳ'ˢ ᴺᵒᵗᵉ****

**ᵇᵒᵒᵐ.**

**ᵍᵘᵉˢˢ ʷʰᵒ'ˢ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ, ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ, ˢʰᵃᵈʸ'ˢ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ, ᵗᵉˡˡ ᵃ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ—**

**ᴬⁿʸʷᵃʸˢ, ᴵ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ˡⁱᵏᵉᵈ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᵒⁿᵉ. ᴵ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ˢʷᵉᵉᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵃⁿ ᵒᵛᵉʳᵃˡˡ ᵍʳᵉᵃᵗ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵉᵖᵗ. ᴺᵒʷ, ʷʰʸ ᵈᵒᵉˢ ⁱᵗ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ˢᵒ ˡᵒⁿᵍ ᵗᵒ ʷʳⁱᵗᵉ ᵗʰᵉˢᵉ?!**

**ᵂᵉˡˡ, ᵐᵒᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᵒⁿ⁻ ᴵ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵉⁿʲᵒʸᵉᵈ. :⁾**

**ᵀʰᵉʳᵉ ʷⁱˡˡ ᵇᵉ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᴮᵘⁿⁿʸ ᴿᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᵗᵘʳᵉ, ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵒˢᵉ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ʷʰᵒ ˡⁱᵏᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜᵒⁿᶜᵉᵖᵗ. ᴵᵗ'ˢ ᵃˡᵐᵒˢᵗ ᶠᵒᵘʳ ᵃᵐ ᵃˢ ᴵ'ᵐ ʷʳⁱᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰⁱˢ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᴵ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ⁱᵗ ᵈᵒⁿᵉ.**

**ᴬˡˢᵒ, ᶠᵘⁿ ˢⁱᵈᵉ ⁿᵒᵗᵉ: ᵈᵘʳⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵃᵗʰʳᵒᵒᵐ ˢᶜᵉⁿᵉ, ᴮᵘⁿⁿʸ ᴿᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ ⁱᵐᵖʳⁱⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵒⁿ ᴹᵃᵗ, ˢᵒ ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ᵖʳᵃᶜᵗⁱᶜᵃˡˡʸ ˢᵒᵘˡᵐᵃᵗᵉˢ ⁿᵒʷ. ᴬˡˢᵒ, ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ˢᵃⁱᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʷʰⁱˡᵉ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ʳᵃʳᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᵇᵘⁿⁿⁱᵉˢ ᵗᵒ ⁱᵐᵖʳⁱⁿᵗ, ⁱᵗ'ˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ⁱᵐᵖᵒˢˢⁱᵇˡᵉ.**

**ⁱ ᵃˡˢᵒ ᵗʳⁱᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ʷʳⁱᵗᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ ᵃˢ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᵍᵉⁿᵈᵉʳ ⁿᵉᵘᵗʳᵃˡ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉqᵘᵉˢᵗᵉʳ ᵈⁱᵈⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵖᵉᶜⁱᶠʸ ᵃ ᵍᵉⁿᵈᵉʳ? ᴵ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ⁱᵗ ʷᵃˢⁿ'ᵗ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵘˢⁱⁿᵍ :'⁾**

**ᵈᵒᵒᵈˡʸ ᵈᵒᵒ**

**ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᵒⁿᵉ~**

**⁻ᴿᵉᵐᵉᵈʸ**


End file.
